A Romantic Story About Jaehwan
by chronossoul
Summary: (End) Jaehwan harus memilih antara hasratnya pada Ravi, lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tapi berhasil merenggut hatinya, atau cintanya pada Hyunsik, lelaki baik yang pernah meninggalkannya untuk berjuang sendirian, tapi tetap menjaga janjinya dalam bentuk cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya. VIXX. Kim Ravi & GS!Lee Jaehwan. REMAKE-RaKen Version. GENDERSWITCH.
1. Chapter 01

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **Yoo Jaesuk**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **~ Chapter 01 ~**

Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu. Apalagi Jaehwan tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk.

Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan Mr. Ravi adalah workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja.

Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya, pikir Jaehwan sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Mr. Ravi.

Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Jaehwan dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal setahunya Mr. Ravi hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

"Mr. Ravi sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Ravi baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Jaehwan tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Jaehwan begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Jaehwan sampai terlambat.

Yah mungkin setidaknya gadis itu akan berterimakasih padaku... atau malah jengkel? Ravi tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat gadis itu, sepertinya Jaehwan akan tambah jengkel dengannya.

Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Ravi termenung.

Gadis itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah kost, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi,

'Saya tinggal sendirian', begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di kamar kost, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

Apakah dia sakit? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, dada Ravi langsung merasa nyeri.

Tidak! Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, gadis itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

Kalau begitu, dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Ravi menyimpulkan. Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Ravi rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Jaehwan mau asal Jaehwan mau melayaninya.

Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki gadis seperti Jaehwan yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Jaehwan.

Ravi menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya, Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika gadis itu seperti yang diduganya, Jaehwan pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

"Kata Pak Jaesuk anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal." gumam Jaehwan sopan ketika Ravi mempersilahkannya duduk.

Ravi tidak menjawab hingga Jaehwan menatap Ravi bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

"Mr. Ravi?"

Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "ada di meja sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya."

Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya? Jaehwan mengerutkan kening.

Ketika Mr. Ravi sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Jaehwan segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan anda, permisi Mr. Ravi." gumamnya setengah berbalik.

"Tunggu Jaehwan."

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Jaehwan membalikkan tubuh,

Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Jaehwan,

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi," gumamnya misterius.

Jaehwan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Tentang?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah."

Mulut Jaehwan ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku... Hmm... Bukan kekasih... Apa ya istilah yang tepat? Wanita simpanan?"

Ravi tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock Jaehwan,

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku." Suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu.

"Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari tempat kost kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal ,baju- baju rancangan disainer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau menyukainya Jaehwan karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan kulunasi. Bagaimana Jaehwan? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu."

Ketika Mr. Ravi akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Jaehwan sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau wanita yang tidak punya harga diri! Tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya?! Kepadanya! Berani-Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini!

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu wanita seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas."

PLAAAKKK!

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Ravi terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu.

"Berani-beraninya anda!" napas Jaehwan terengah-engah, "Berani-beraninya anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda pikir saya wanita macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan..." suara Jaehwan terhenti melihat ekspresi Ravi."

"Menjijikkan katamu?" jika tadi Ravi tak marah karena tamparan Serena, sekarang dia benar-benar marah, "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..."

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..."

Entah bagaimana Jaehwan mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut Jaehwan setengah berlari menuju pintu.

Tapi terlambat, Ravi bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Jaehwan berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Ravi mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah.

"Le…. lepaskan saya! Atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas pelecehan..."

Ravi tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara.

Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Jaehwan, bibir Ravi mencari-cari bibir Jaehwan, tubuhnya makin menekan Jaehwan ke pintu.

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Ravi hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Ravi menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Jaehwan di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Ravi tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Jaehwan. Sampai kemudian ketika Jaehwan membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Ravi memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Ravi melumat bibir Jaehwan seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Jaehwan yang selembut madu.

Jaehwan terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Ravi untuk mencium semakin dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Jaehwan, makin mendorong Jaehwan ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Jaehwan, lidah Ravi mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu! Tapi Ravi begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah, lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Jaehwan, Ravi mengerang dalam ciumannya, oh ya Tuhan nikmat sekali! Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket, gadis itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujur tubuh Ravi menginginkan gadis itu, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Jaehwan sehingga jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, Ravi mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Jaehwan merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini...

Ya Tuhan , Hyunsik tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Hyunsik...Ya Tuhan!

Jaehwan mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Ravi. Mulut Ravi yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Jaehwan mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan, Jaehwan bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Ravi masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Jaehwan, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Jaehwan. Mata Ravi tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Jaehwan sinarnya begitu tajam.

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong..."

Dengan tiba-tiba Jaehwan mendorong Ravi hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Ravi dengan mata marah menyala-nyala.

"Dasar bajingan! Kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi! Kau begitu menjijikkan!"

Suara Jaehwan semakin serak karena menahan tangis. Jangan... Jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Jaehwan! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu! Desisnya dalam hati.

Ravi memandang Jaehwan dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan.

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!"

Jaehwan setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Jaehwan yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut masai dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tapi Jaehwan tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Jaehwan memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Ravi mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip.

Ravi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Ravi tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Ravi mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali.

Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik.

Masih mengernyit Ravi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Tapi jika gadis itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung gadis itu?

Tidak! Dengan cepat Ravi menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua gadis sama saja, Ravi tidak pernah salah. Beri gadis-gadis itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu.

Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Jaehwan, Ravi mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling eropa misalnya.

Atau mungkin, Jaehwan hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Ravi menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Jaehwan barusan. Menjijikkan katanya?

"Lihat saja Jaehwan. Setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu." Sumpah Ravi dalam hati.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

Kali ini saya bawa ff buat RaKen shipper kkk~

Semoga pada suka nee~

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	2. Chapter 02

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **B1A4 Sandeul (GS)**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **~ Chapter 02 ~**

Suasana hati Jaehwan benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Jaehwan merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Mr. Ravi tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya.

Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster Sandeul menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kemana saja kau nak?! Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi!"

Wajah Jaehwan langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Hyunsik dirawat.

Suster Sandeul tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya.

Jaehwan terpaku di depan ruangan Hyunsik dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Hyunsik.

Suster Sandeul tiba dibelakang Jaehwan dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Jaehwan, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Hyunsik dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya."

Air mata mengalir di pipi Jaehwan. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Hyunsik kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Jaehwan mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Hyunsik...

Jaehwan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu.

Suster Sandeul memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Jaehwan menumpahkan air matanya.

Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Jaehwan makin cemas.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?" suara Jaehwan gemetar, ketakutan.

Dokter itu menarik napas panjang.

"Hyunsik pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya, Jaehwan."

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?" Jaehwan mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris, "Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!"

Tubuh Jaehwan menjadi lunglai, untung suster Sandeul menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipinya.

"Apakah... Apakah tidak ada cara lain...?" Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin.

"Hyunsik dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi. Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin Jaehwan."

Jaehwan menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad.

"Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Hyunsik selamat." suaranya mulai gemetar, "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?"

Seluruh tubuh Jaehwan menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman.

Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab.

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki tiga ratus juta, Jaehwan."

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Jaehwan tak peduli.

Dimana dia?!

Jaehwan menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan.

Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya.

Ya Tuhan... Dimana Dia?!

Jaehwan menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan.

Sekarang hari jumat.

Dan Jaehwan menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Jaehwan tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung kecilnya,

Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Jaehwan melangkah keluar.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Ravi melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi.

Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaehwan. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Ravi menyadari bahwa Jaehwanlah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang.

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?"

Sebenarnya Ravi sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"Ssaa...ssaya...ingin bicara dengan anda."

Ravi mengernyit menyadari suara Jaehwan yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah gadis itu kedinginan? Berapa lama gadis itu menunggunya di luar sini?

Tiba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Ravi melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah satpam itu jauh, Ravi menatap Jaehwan dengan gusar.

"Demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!"

Sejenak Jaehwan ragu, tapi Ravi benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang.

Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Ravi. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak." gumamnya sombong.

Jaehwan menatap Ravi penuh tekad meski gemetaran.

"Sa...Saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda."

Ravi menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu gadis ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?" gumamnya mengejek.

Wajah Jaehwan pucat pasi, kata-kata Ravi bagaikan menamparnya keras. Tapi dia bertahan, demi Hyunsik, tekadnya dalam hati.

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi."

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!"

Ravi membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Jaehwan, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Jaehwan hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Ravi melembut.

"Oke, Berapa?"

Jaehwan mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

Ravi mendesah tak sabar.

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan." Dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "Aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu."

Jaehwan menelan ludah, "Ti..Tiga ratus...juta.."

"Apa?" Ravi membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta," kali ini Jaehwan berhasil terdengar mantap. Ravi mengernyit jijik.

"Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!"

"I..itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?" desis Ravi, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko."

"Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini."

Jaehwan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Ravi terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Jaehwan, lalu wajahnya mengeras.

"Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula…" ia memandang Jaehwan dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam."

Ravi hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Jaehwan, "Lupakan saja, gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku."

Jaehwan langsung panik melihat Ravi membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya. Tidak! Oh Tidak ! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satu- satunya harapan Jaehwan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Hyunsik!

Dengan setengah histeris, Jaehwan melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak.

Ditariknya lengan Ravi, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Jaehwan berjinjit, merangkul kepala Ravi dan mencium bibirnya!

Tubuh Ravi kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Ravi langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Jaehwan, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan.

Ciuman Ravi sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Ravi menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Jaehwan. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Ravi benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak gadis ini.

Ravi baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Jaehwan yang mulai megap-megap.

Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Ravi masih memeluk pinggang Jaehwan, setengah mengangkat Jaehwan, tangan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh.

Ravi menatap Jaehan tajam, bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang,

Well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar, geram Ravi dalam hati. Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Jaehwan, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya. "Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani."

Ravi menatap Jaehwan geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya, "Masuk ke mobil! Malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli."

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jaehwan melirik Ravi agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Ravi akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Hyunsik yang tidak pernah melebihi batas.

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Ravi kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika...

Jaehwan terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Ravi sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang.

Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Jaehwan yang pucat pasi.

"Ayo." gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Jaehwan untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Ravi menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah.

Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Ravi.

Bahkan di dalam liftpun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Jaehwan terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya.

Ravi hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya,

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar," lalu lelaki itu melirik Jaehwan dengan sinis, "sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat."

"Ta...tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..."

Ravi sengaja menatap Jaehwan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Jaehwan merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu..."

Ravi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "Malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya."

Kalau wajah Jaehwan bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Ravi.

Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Jaehwan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Jaehwan merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Ravi, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Jaehwan melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas,

Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Jaehwan menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat.

Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Hyunsik, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower.

Maafkan aku Hyunsik, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Jaehwan memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat.

Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Jaehwan melonjak.

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" tanya Ravi tak sabar, "Yyaaa...sebentar lagi saya selesai." Jaehwan menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling,

Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang?

Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil.

Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah, jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya.

Ketika Jaehwan keluar dari kamar mandi, Ravi sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Jaehwan memakai jubah mandi,lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu."

Gumam Ravi mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya.

Jaehwan duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Ravi sudah menyesap kopinya.

Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menatap Ravi ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Ravi tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Jaehwan dengan hati-hati melirik Ravi dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Jaehwan malu.

"Jaehwan?"

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Jaehwan hampir melonjak karena terkejut.

Matanya mengerjap menatap Ravi, "A...Apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Jaehwan menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya, "Ti..tidak, ssayaa hanya sedang berpikir."

Ravi tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah tidur Jaehwan.

"Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku."

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Jaehwan tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah.

Ravi menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Jaehwan, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu,lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi."

Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Jaehwan tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Jaehwan hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Jaehwan, sangat kontras dengan Ravi yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Jaehwan mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower.

Ketika lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Jaehwan sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Ravi mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya Jaehwan yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Ravi semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan, gadis ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Ravi, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

Tidak! Geram Ravi dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa.

Dengan pelan Ravi naik ke ranjang dibelakang Jaehwan yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Jaehwan, gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Ravi.

Ravi melihat sekelumit ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Jaehwan menghadap dirinya.

"Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur." geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Jaehwan.

Dan...meledaklah! Ravi merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Jaehwan menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Ravi tak peduli lagi, toh gadis ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah gadis itu sudah berpengalaman?

Ravi teringat ciuman Jaehwan yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. Tidak! putusnya dalam hati, mungkin gadis itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman. Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!

 **~To Be Continued~**

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

Saya lagi excited banget hari ini! Karena saya mau nonton Beauty and The Beast sama sahabat saya! Yeaayyy~~ ^^

Jadilah sambil membunuh waktu, saya sempatkan untuk update ff ini, hehe.

Tapi emang dasarnya saya pecinta harry potter & fantastic beasts. Tiap mau nyebut beauty and the beast, pasti yang hampir keluar fantastic beasts, konyol memang... XD

*ehem* Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	3. Chapter 03

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **Hyuna**

 **~ Chapter 03 ~**

Jaehwan masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis- habisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya, Ravi sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya.

Ketika Ravi mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar.

"Aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu...Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku..." suara Ravi tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Jaehwan lagi dengan membabi buta.

Kata-kata vulgar Ravi itu membuat pipi Jaehwan merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, perempuan yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Ravi menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Jaehwan mengerang.

Ravi menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Jaehwan lembut, "Sakitkah?" bisiknya parau.

Jaehwan terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

Tetapi Ravi tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Jaehwan, dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Jaewhan yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya.

"Oh Indahnya." bisik Ravi serak, membiarkan Jaehwan memalingkan muka dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Ravi yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Jaehwan, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ravi begitu ahli sedang Jaehwan sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, tubuh Ravi yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Jaehwan yang mungil di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Jaehwan makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Jaehwan merasakan kejantanan Ravi, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Jaehwan membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Ravi di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya manis...Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya." geram Ravi pelan, lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Jaehwan, "Kau sudah siap." erang Ravi, "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..."

Jantung Jaehwan berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Ravi yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Jaehwan memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya. Demi kamu Hyunsik, bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Jaehwan, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, Jaehwan mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkeramnya pundak Ravi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Ravi untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Jaehwan yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Jaehwan, Ravi sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah, meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Jaehwan dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Jaehwan bukan wanita gampangan, Ravi adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Jaehwan, Ravi mengalihkan perhatian Jaehwan dengan cumbuannya, dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama gadis itu.

Diciumnya bibir Jaehwan dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Jaehwan terengah-engah dan Ravi melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Ravi tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Ravi tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Jaehwan.

"Sssh...Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Dengan lembut Ravi menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Jaehwan, lalu berhenti di pinggul Jaehwan, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah, "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya...", Suara Ravi terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Jaehwan dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Ravi menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Ravi dengan keras. Tetapi Ravi tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Jaehwan. Dengan perlahan, Ravi menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan!

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Jaehwan terlalu rapat, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Jaehwan semakin menyiksa.

Tetapi Ravi sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Jaehwan, dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Jaehwan. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Ravi mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Jaehwan menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Ravi makin kencang, Ravi sadar, dia telah membuat Jaehwan mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Jaehwan saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak dibawahnya. Dan Ravi benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Jaehwan.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Ravi merasa sedikit sesak napas, seolah-olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti,erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Jaehwan.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow!"

Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Ravi, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Jaehwan.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Jaehwan. Diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, tatapan mata Ravi yang tajam dan agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata Jaehwan yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau..." Ravi berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaehwan tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk pelan. Ravi menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati- hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Jaehwan dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Jaehwan ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Ravi bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang lain.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Jaehwan, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, gadis itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Jaehwannya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, gadis ini benar-benar masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Jaehwan yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Jaehwan berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur. Ravi mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta, gadis ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya...

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jaehwan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh...memang pegal sekali rasanya, pelan pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan,

"Selamat pagi."

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Jaehwan terlonjak duduk,lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Jaehwan menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutup dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Ravi yang duduk disofa,tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Jaehwan.

Sekali lagi Jaehwan benar-benar malu, Ravi sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Jaehwan... Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu."

Suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Jaehwan yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati virginitasmu yang baru hilang."

Tatapan Ravi berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat meeting di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau yang masih perawan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Tanya Ravi tanpa ampun.

Jaehwan duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Ravi melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja?

Tentu saja Ravi sengaja! Seru Jaehwan dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Jaehwan benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Ravi percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Hyunsik disini, jangan sampai Ravi tahu tentang Hyunsik, dia harus melindungi Hyunsik dari lelaki kejam seperti Ravi, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ravi kepada Hyunsik hanya untuk memerasnya nanti?

Dengan tegar Jaehwan menegakkan dagunya.

"Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda."

Rahang Ravi mengeras mendengar jawaban Jaehwan tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Jaehwan patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Jaehwan melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa, Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia, wanita dimanapun sama saja.

Jaehwan mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual keperawanannya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis itu.

"Oke, bussiness is bussiness, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku..." mata Ravi menyipit kejam, "kalau kau berani berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Jaehwan tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Ravi.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja, Jaehwan menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya?

Ravi melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu..."

Mata Ravi menelusuri tubuh Jaehwan yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan.

"Well kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas virginitasmu?"

Lalu Ravi naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Jaehwan. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Jaehwan dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Jaehwan, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya.

Ravi menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap Jaehwan, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya.

"Kau...Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila." Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Jaehwan menuju puncak kenikmatan.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jaehwan menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin.

Tadi Ravi tidak lembut, well meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluap- luap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Jaehwan tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya, Ravi terkenal suka gonta ganti perempuan, parempuan yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, cantik bagaikan boneka, langsing, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis atau pengusaha. Semua wanita itu rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Ravi dengan sukarela.

Desas desus berkembang bahwa Ravi kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan.

Kekasih terakhir Ravi, yang kemarin baru digandengya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah mantan idol yang terkenal karena keseksiannya, keturunan Korea asli namanya Hyuna, tubuhnya langsing dengan rambut hitam bergelombang yang halus bagaikan sutera, kulitnyapun tak kalah halusnya sepertu buah peach tak lupa riasan mata serta make up lumayan tebal dan lipstick merah yang menjadi ciri khasnya, dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Ravi dengan tatapan memuja.

Apakah Ravi juga akan melecehkan Hyuna seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang akan dilakukan Hyuna jika dia mengetahu semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?

Jaehwan mengernyit melihat bekas bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar buah dadanya. Ravi lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa jantan yang menandai betinanya, Jaehwan tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya...bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya...

Astaga...apa yang telah kulakukan ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar? Jaehwan sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Jaehwan meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Ravi semalam melemparkannya ke lantai.

Dengan langkah pelan Jaehwan keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang?

Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Jaehwan melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, ini pakaian wanita, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya... Apakah ini untuknya? Jaehwan memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu.

Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan?

Dengan hati-hati Jaehwan membuka kemasan itu, sebuah gaun santai berwarna merah muda dari bahan yang sangat halus, apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada, Jaehwan melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas, Ravikah yang memesakannya?

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Jaehwan memakai pakaian itu, gaunnya terasa sangat nyaman menempel ditubuhnya, sebuah gaun santai satu potong sepanjang bawah lutut yang sangat elegan.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Jaehwan berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai.

Dan tubuh Ravi terbaring disana, punggungnya tampak kecokelatan terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih.

Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak.

Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Jaehwan mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Ravi berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya.

Jaehwan melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ravi tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya... haruskah Jaehwan membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Ravi marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Jaehwan tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu, semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Hyunsik bisa dioperasi. Tetapi Ravi sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ravi yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Jaehwan hampir terlonjak karena terkejut.

Tubuh Ravi bergerak dan mata coklat yang tajam itu terbuka, langsung menatap Jaehwan. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Ravi tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga.

Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Jaehwan dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Jaehwan dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat." desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telepon. Telepon itu dari pengacaranya. Ravi menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu direstoran hotel satu jam lagi.

Ketika Ravi meletakkan telephonnya, Jaehwan masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi." Dengan santai Ravi berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Jaehwan memalingkan muka.

Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Jaehwan dan mengangkat dagu Jaehwan agar menghadapnya.

"Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?"

Wajah Jaehwan merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Ravi mendengus lalu melepaskan Jaehwan dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu."

 **~To Be Continued~**

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

Saya baru sempet cek e-mail, di ffnya raken ini lebih banyak guest ya yang review :D tapi nggak ada yang fav atau follow ffnya :'D

Hihi tak apa lah.. saya tetap senang karena kalian yang baca ff ini pada suka~ Dan yang minta lanjut, ini sudah update ya chapter 3 nyaa ^^

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	4. Chapter 04

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **B1A4 Sandeul (GS)**

 **EXO Kai**

 **~ Chapter 04 ~**

Jaehwan mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Hyunsik, kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada suster Sandeul, sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Hyunsik? Dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi?

Ravi menatap Jaehwan dari seberang meja, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun?

Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku? Pikiran buruk itu tiba- tiba menyergap otaknya. Dalam kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?

Ravi menggertakkan giginya, seharusnya wanita ini bangga, aku, Kim Ravi, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang di Perancis (hampir seluruh keluarga dari sisi ayahnya menetap di Perancis beberapa dekade ini), yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya!

Ravi memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Jaehwan. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan. Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Jaehwan, bukannya semakin reda dia malah semakin ingin dan ingin lagi, gadis itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks?

Ravi memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Jongin pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat perjanjiaannya. Jongin adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Lelaki ini telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Perancis, dan disanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Jongin pulang ke Seoul, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Ravi memutuskan memimpin cabang di Seoul, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan.

Ravi tahu Jongin tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Ravi yang ekstrim.

Tetapi saat Ravi membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Jongin.

"Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini terlalu ekstrin Ravi, jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. Kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat statusmu sebagai warga negara asing walaupun kau keturunan Korea asli."

Ravi tersenyum, Jaehwan tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya gadis itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Ravi percaya bahwa Jaehwan akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja Jongin, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung." gumamnya yakin. Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Ravi yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail.

Jongin adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Ravi menahan senyumnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Jaehwan yang seolah tidak selera makan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" desis Ravi, hanya sebuah desisan dan Jaehwan terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Jaehwan.

"Mr. Ravi," Serena menyebutkan nama Ravi dengan pelan, di telinga Ravi suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta.

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku," pipi Jaehwan bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata, "Aku... Bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?" suara Jaehwan terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut.

Ravi mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Ravi terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah.

"Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam," Ravi berdehem, "Tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan lelaki masuk?"

Jaehwan mengernyitkan kening.

"Itu tempat kost perempuan satu kamar milik sebuah keluarga, tentu saja kau boleh masuk, ada ruang tamu yang disediakan."

"Ruang tamu?" Rvi mengangkat satu alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa.

"Oh." pipi Jaehwan bersemu dan tak berani menatap Ravi ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan 'berkunjung' setiap malam ke tempatmu?" tatapannya tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Jaehwan menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Ravi, tempat kostnya hanyalah sebuah kamar sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Ravi untuk berada di sana, Jaehwan melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu stand by di hotel setiap harinya," Ravi merenung, "Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga."

Dengan santai Ravi menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor."

Jaehwan hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, lelaki ini bercanda?

Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartmen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?

Ravi sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Jaehwan.

"Lebih mudah bagiku Jaehwan, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu."

Ravi tersenyum, "Apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam." tambahnya cepat.

Jaehwan mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Ravi.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Ravi melirik jam tangannya,

"Well, pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, enjoy your time, aku akan menemuinya sebentar."

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Jaehwan berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Jaehwan hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Ravi musti menahan tubuhnya, dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Jaehwan di kursi.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu." gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Ravi?" Jongin bertanya saat Ravi mempelajari salinan kontrak itu.

Ravi mengangkat matanya dan menatap Jongin, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta man!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang wanita? Wanita yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Bos?"

Kening Ravi berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Jongin, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seorang perempuan, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?" Ravi tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Jongin, tentu saja Jongin tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, "Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan, tiga ratus juta tak ada artinya buatku."

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini."

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi." jawab Ravi yakin.

Jongin mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada wanita itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku."

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, "Miss. Jaehwan ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Ravi menggeleng.

"Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya." jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia gadis mungil yang memiliki hidung tidak seperti orang Korea pada umumnya, dengan rambut sebahunya, serta wajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Ravi langsung bersiaga. Kenapa Jongin ingat pada Jaehwan? Apakah Jongin juga memperhatikan Jaehwan? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya? Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar.

Jongin tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Ravi.

"Hey, hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya."

Jongin mengangkat bahu.

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, gadis itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu."

Jongin menarik napas panjang, "Well jika dengan gadis yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Ravi langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin, Jaehwan tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Ravi bersikap sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Ravi membantu Jaehwan membereskan barang- barangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke aprtement, lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran kost dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan induk semangnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu, Ravi tersenyum pada Jaehwan yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan,

"Well anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri." Dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali ke rumahku dulu, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk, kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai seleramu, jika ada yang kurang ata kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja."

Jaehwan memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kau janjikan?"

Ravi mengangkat bahu.

"Silahkan." dia mengeluarkan dompetnya,"Kau butuh uang?"

"Tidak...!" Jaehwan menjawab tegas, uang tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Ravi tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu.

Ravi sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Jaehwan.

"Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?"

Ravi mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya.

"Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun." Dia lalu menyebutkan nomor pin nya dan menyuruh Jaehwan mengingatnya baik-baik. Jaehwan sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Ravi disini, lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Ravi tidak akan tahu.

Ravi memakai jasnya , puas karena Jaehwan menerima kartu debitnya, "Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini." Tatapan Ravi ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Jaehwan memerah.

Sepeninggal Ravi, Jaehwan segera memakai jaket, membawa tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi, lobyy apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar.

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, miss?", sapanya dengan sopan.

Jaehwan cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak," jawabnya ,"Saya menunggu jemputan, di depan." Gumamnya singkat, lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Jaehwan segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet.

Jaehwan berpapasan dengan suster Sandeul ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Hyunsik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jaehwan? Kau kelihatan pucat."

Jaehwan meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang? Setelah dia menyerahkan...

"Saya… Saya mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Hyunsik." gumamnya gugup, Suster Sandeul menatap Jaehwan sedih.

"Jaehwan uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta, begini nak, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan..."

"Suster, saya sudah mendapatkan uangnya," Jaehwan bergumam lemah. Kata-kata suster Sandeul langsung terhenti seketika.

"Apa? Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu nak? Darimana...?" kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Jaehwan mulai menangis.

"Ada apa nak? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega."

"Mungkin setelah ini suster akan jijik pada saya." Jaehwan terisak pelan. Suster Sandeul mengelus rambut Jaehwan dengan lembut,

"Tidak akan anakku, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, dan seorang ibu pasti akan menerima anaknya apa adanya."

Jaehwan menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Suster Sandeul yang mau mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Jaehwan, yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!" geram Suster Sandeul.

Jaehwan buru-buru mencegah kemarahan suster Sandeul.

"Bukan suster, sampai sekarang Mr. Ravi tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Hyunsik, dia mengira aku perempuan muda dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya."

Suster Sandeul mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Jaehwan? Setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya."

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak suster, aku tidak mau Mr. Ravi mengetahui tentang Hyunsik, lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Hyunsik nanti."

Suster Sandeul menarik napas.

"Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu." tiba-tiba tatapan suster Sandeul berubah intens dan hati-hati.

"Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak Jaehwan?"

Jaehwan saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Suster Sandeul.

"Eh? Apa Suster?"

Suster Sandeul tampak salah tingkah.

"Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Jaehwan? Maksudku itu kan pertama kalinya, kebanyakan wanita akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika pasangannya bertindak kasar."

Wajah Jaehwan langsung merah padam.

"Tidak, Mr. Ravi tidak kasar... Oh Tuhan!" Jaehwan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku malu sekali suster, tiap kali aku memandang diriku di cermin aku merasa seperti perempuan yang sangat tidak berharga."

Suster Sandeul menepuk pundak Jaehwan lembut, menenangkannya.

"Jaehwan, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Hyunsik sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti," tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional, "Serena aku yakin, Mr. Ravi ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya,apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?"

Jaehwan memandang Suster Sandeul dengan bodoh, "Pengaman?"

Barulah ketika Suster Sandeul menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Jaehwan menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Oh, itu..." suara Jaehwan hilang, "Kemarin dia memakainya." Suster Jaehwan berdehem.

"Baik, kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?"

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja Suster."

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi, kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Mr. Ravi."

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jaehwan meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kondisi Hyunsik baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang. Operasi sudah dijadwalkan seminggu lagi, sekarang Jaehwan hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

Dengan ragu, Jaehwan memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang, semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini, tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi ditempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Jaehwan menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong.

Jaehwan mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil berdendang, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega.

Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur, "Baunya enak sekali."

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan sehingga Jaehwan hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya.

Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Ravi bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi.

"I…iya, aku memasak makan malamku." jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Ravi melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan kegugupan Jaehwan, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Jaehwan, lalu menengok penggorengan.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Jaehwan.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran." Jaehwan berusaha bertingkah wajar.

"Seperti omelet?" kali ini Ravi tampak benar-benar tertarik,

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana." Jaehwan menjawab sambil melirik ke ekspresi Ravi, baru sekarang Jaehwan sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya."

Jaehwan menoleh mendengar permintaan Ravi, "Memangnya kau mau?" tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaijan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

Dasar perayu ulung, Jaehwan memaki dalam hati, orang seperti Ravi tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran perempuan agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, pura-pura mengkuatirkanku, huh!

Ravi masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya karena Ravi memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Jaehwan, tiba-tiba saja, tangan lelaki itu mencengkeram pundak Jaehwan mendekatkannya ke belakang, kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Jaehwan dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Jaehwan bagaikan disetrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja." gumam Ravi pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan di dapur, yang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

Sepertinya insomnia saya kumat lagi akhir2 ini.. Jadi supaya cepet ngantuk, saya luangkan waktu untuk couple satu ini.. ff nya papih-mamih biarin aja dulu segitu, soalnya masih banyak ff leon yang lebih bagus dari punya saya :D

Ravi disini memang bajingan, and he know it. Jaehwan juga polos-polos menghanyutkan (?) Tapi mohon bersabar ya, ditunggu aja, ravi pasti berubah kok.. Berubah jadi apa? Kita liat saja nanti hehe ;)

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*

*edit*

Umm, guys.. kalian tau film Boys Love dengan judul "A Round Trip to Love" nggak? Saya pengen baca novelnya, apa ada yang tau dimana nyari novelnya yang sudah lengkap diterjemahin itu dimana? Saya denger ada 3part atau 3season ya novelnya?

Barusan saya habis nonton filmnya yang part 2.. OMOO! Itu endingnya bikin hati ini jadiii potek! aaarrrgh! TT saya juga sudah nonton yang part 1. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang 'hilang' jadi saya pengen banget baca novelnya itu... TT

Buat kalian yang kebetulan baca cuap2 saya ini, dan tau dimana saya bisa baca online atau download novelnya, yang bener2 terjemahan asli, nggak pake diedit jadi fanfiction, kasih tau saya lewat comment atau lewat pm yaa.. Please pake bangetngetnget! TT


	5. Chapter 05

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **EXO Kai**

 **Hyuna**

 **Girl's Day Yura**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **~ Chapter 05 ~**

Jaehwan hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya...hanya kurang satu menit.

Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Jaehwanpun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit, Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan Eros penakluk wanita dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Jaehwan baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku. Jaehwan memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka," suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Jaehwan, "Rasanya seperti bukan Mr. Ravi."

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Jaehwan menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan. Emm, menguping lebih tepatnya.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Mr. Ravi, kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh."

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub, "Tapi tadi…. astaga! Mr. Ravi bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua..." suaranya terpekik hampir histeris, "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu… bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga, ada yang mencoba menjawab tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekik." lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Mr. Ravi sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi...benar benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu..."

Jaehwan beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu.

Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya, Jaehwan terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Ravi dikantor, bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara, banyak wanita di sini yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu...tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Jaehwan membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Ravi yang tajam, obyek pikirannya.

Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya?

Tanpa sadar Jaehwan mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras, Ravi tertawa.

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?" suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam. Dan Jaehwan mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau...

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Ravi meraih Jaehwan, lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka...

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Jaehwan terperanjat,dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Ravi dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Didengarnya suara Ravi dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toliet, Suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana. Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya?

Sialan dia! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat? Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya...

Tapi... Jaehwan mengernyit, apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan...ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu...?

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

"Kau tampak senang." Jongin menatap Ravi yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru.

Ravi mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Jongin muram.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu,

"Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti."

Tatapan Ravi berubah tajam.

"Aku? Mabuk kepayang? Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya."

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada serena, begitu? Baik! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Jaehwan, lalu kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat?, Toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!"

"Ravi…" Jongin berusaha meredakan emosi Ravi, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Sejenak Ravi tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya bagai terbakar, membuat siapa saja yang ditatap oleh mata itu sepertinya akan langsung hangus. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku Jongin."

Sebelum Jongin dapat menjawab, ponsel Ravi berdering, Ravi meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Hyuna?"

Mendengar nama Hyuna disebut, Jongin langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Ravi, Ravi mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Jongin berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Hyuna yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang, sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"

Wajah Ravi berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Hyuna. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Hyuna menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Ravi tidak menolaknya.

Baginya Hyuna cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak? Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, Tetapi di saat awal Ravi sudah menegaskan kepada Hyuna bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Hyuna mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnyapun Ravi sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Hyuna sepertinya besar kepala karena Ravi saat itu tidak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Ravi dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Ravi sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan wanita lain, Jaehwan.

Sekarang Ravi merasa muak dengan tingkah Hyuna yang bertindak seolah- olah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Ravi dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Ravi.

"Sayangku, Ravi? Kau masih disana?"

"Hyuna, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali."

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah, dia terbiasa dikejar kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Yura, kau tau kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya... Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?"

Ravi menghela napas keras.

"Hyuna, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Ravi, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kamu..."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Hyuna, dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu, jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, oke?" Ravi langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Oke! Oke!" Hyuna setengah menjerit, "Kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini..."

"Hyuna, aku sibuk. Maaf!" Ravi langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Hyuna tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jaehwan baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Ravi diseberang sana.

"Kau suka masakan cina?"

"Hah?" Jaehwan terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Ravi yang tanpa basa-basi, baru ketika Ravi mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Jaehwan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ravi, Jaehwan baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh...iya...iya.."

"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita." Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Jaehwan yang yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Jaehwan menyeduh kopi, Ravi datang, langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas, berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi aku lalu ingat kalau masakan cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat kamu."

Ravi mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu." Dengan langkah anggun Ravi membalikkan badan menuju kamar.

Jaehwan mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Ravi, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh.

Ravi muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama sutra hitam, lali duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet."

Jaehwan duduk di hadapan Ravi, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?" setahu Jaehwan pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi." Ravi menatap Jaehwan dengan tiba-tina hingga Jaehwan kaget, "Kenapa tidak kamu makan? Ayo, enak loh."

Dengan gugup Jaehwan menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, gumam Jaehwan pada suapan pertama. Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Ravi menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu merah.

Ravi langsung terkekeh geli.

Jaehwan baru mengetahui kepribadian Ravi yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor.

Selesai makan seperti biasa Ravi minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius mengahadapi notebooknya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sementara Jaehwan menyibukkan diri dengan menonton channel masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Ravi akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap disini?

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?" Suara celetukan Ravi hampir membuat Jaehwan terlonjak karena kaget.

Jaehwan menatap ke arah Ravi, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Notebooknya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi. Astaga... berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Ravi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?

Dengan buru buru Jaehwan menoleh ke televisi, adegan disana menampilkan cara memasak sup kimchi dengan berbagai modifikasinya.

"Bisa...aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu." Ravi tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, eommaku selalu membuatkanku sup kimchi, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya."

Jaehwan ikut tersenyum mengenang.

"Eomma dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya."

Ravi tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku belum pernah menemui wanita sepertimu sebelumnya," gumamnya dalam tawa.

Jaehwan menoleh pada Ravi dengan bingung. "Wanita sepertiku...?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku," senyum Ravi berubah sensual, "dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya,padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh."

Kali ini Jaehwan hampir tersedak tehnya,dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Ravi dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Jaehwan.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan," gumam Ravi sambil menyipitkan matanya, "apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Jaehwan langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Ravi yang blak-blakan itu.

"Ti...tidak, bukan begitu...saya...saya hanya belum...terbiasa..."

Jaehwan menelan ludah ketika Ravi beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Jaehwan, lalu menarik Jaehwan berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa bukan?" suara Ravi berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Jaehwan dan membawanya ke kamar.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jam dua pagi, ketika Ravi terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Jaehwan berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Ravi merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau.

Damn! Kadangkala karena Jaehwan begitu mungilnya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, Ravi seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur.

Tanpa sadar tangan Ravi mengelus punggung polos Jaehwan, dan dalam tidurnya, Jaehwan bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Ravi.

Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh wanita dewasa. Ravi tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Jaehwan. Tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Ravi.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu," guman Ravi di kegelapan, "kau milikku Jaehwan."

Seolah mendengar ancaman Ravi di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Jaehwan berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas.

Ravi tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Jaehwan dengan lembut. Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan gadis seperti ini.

"Hyun...sik…."

Ravi langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Jaehwan, Apa? Tadi gadis itu bilang apa?!

"Hyunsik."

Kali ini gumaman Jaehwan terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Ravi melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Rahang Ravi menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Jaehwan itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Jaehwan bukan? Selama ini Jaehwan tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih perawan!

Dengan gusar Ravi menghapus air mata di sudut mata Jaehwan, lalu mengguncang tubuh Jaehwan pelan.

Dan mata lebar yang polos itu terbuka menatap Ravi dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Ravi dengan tatapan membara, "Berani- beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!"

Jaehwan benar-benar tidak siap ketika Ravi menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Ravi berbeda dengan biasanya,dia seperti... seperti membara, seolah olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Jaehwan sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Ravi sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat... dan Jaehwan ahkirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Ravi.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jaehwan terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Ravi sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartement ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Jaehwan merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Jaehwan di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Jaehwan? Kau hanyalah wanita simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagian masih ada Hyunsik yang harus kau cemaskan.

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan seprai, Jaehwan melangkah ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Ravi bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahana-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca dan menurunkan selimutnya Jaehwan mengernyit.

Dari leher, buah dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Ravi. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Jaehwan, dan Jaehwan yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Ravi! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher?

Jaehwan belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya.

Percintaannya dengan Hyunsik selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Hyunsik bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Jaehwan tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

Dasar Ravi bodoh! Gerutunya sambil mencari cari turtle neck yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer, Jaehwan hanya menyapukan bedak tipis ke mukanya, lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Jaehwan merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Aduh! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dia belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Ravi hampir tidak pernah membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam.

Dengan memaksakan diri Jaehwan naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

Eros, Eros, Eros!

Kalo dulu denger kata Eros, pasti keingetnya personil band sheila on 7. Kalo sekarang mah tiap denger kata Eros, yang keinget pasti YOI & VictUuri. Hahaha.

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	6. Chapter 06

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **EXO Kai**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **BTOB Peniel**

 **~ Chapter 06 ~**

"Wajahmu pucat sekali," salah seorang temannya memandang Jaehwan dengan cemas ketika Jaehwan mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Jaehwan memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum.

"Engga apa-apa kok, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti agak baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri,bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Jaehwan bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan.

"Jaehwan coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?" salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya.

Dengan mengernyit Jaehwan mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja.

Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

"Pingsan?!"

Ravi setengah berteriak kepada Jongin yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya.

"Kapan?! Dimana?!" Ravi mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Jongin hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Ravi, "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar, gadis itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan." tambah Jongin penuh arti.

"Digendong?" kali ini wajah Ravi menegang karena marah, "laki-laki?"

Jongin tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?"

Tawa Jongin kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Ravi yang marah, "Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Ravi mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Jongin berdiri dan menahannya.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Kim Ravi?"

Ravi menatap tangan Jongin yang menahan lengannya dengan marah, "Tentu saja melihat Jaehwan, Kim Jongin!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa? Kuulangi seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya."

Jongin menatap Ravi tajam, "Dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan." Jongin mulai terkekeh geli.

Ravi melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis.

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa." dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa.

Jongin menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Ravi yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Ravi, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Ravi meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Jongin.

"Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan." Jongin tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Ravi.

"Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau gadis itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya," Jongin tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, "Kau apakan saja gadis kecil itu Ravi?"

Ravi mengacak rambutnya bingung.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau tahu... Rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus menerus merasakannya... Jadi tiap malam aku.. aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?" kali ini alis Jongin berkerut.

Ravi menghindari tatapan Jongin.

"Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas." gumamnya tak jelas.

Jongin menarik napas dalam.

"Ravi, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau, tapi ini, seorang perawan, seorang gadis kecil tak berpengalaman, seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!" Ravi menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri, "Tapi... ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya Jongin..."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain sebagai pelampiasan? Wanita lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh gadis itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 300 juta" Jongin mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya... ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis itu' atau 'tubuh itu'? Dia punya nama Jongin, namanya Jaehwan."

"Baiklah, Jaehwan ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari wanita lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Ravi mengernyit, wanita lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Jaehwan lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada wanita lain, tapi. Ravi tidak bisa membayangkan wanita manapun, dia mau Jaehwan, hanya Jaehwan yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia Jongin, kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan wanita-wanita itu, tapi Jaehwan... Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini."

Jongin menarik napas.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Ravi dan lebih peka, kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Gumam dokter Victoria, janda berusia 33 tahun yang sangat cantik, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Ravi juga meskipun Victoria sedikit lebih tua, ketika melihat Ravi masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter Victoria sudah mengusir rekan- rekan kerja Jaehwan dari klinik itu.

Ravi mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Victoria.

"Kenapa noona langsung menuduhku seperti itu?" gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

Victoria melirik ke arah Jaehwan yang tertidur pulas, tadi Jaehwan sempat bangun dan Victoria sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar gadis itu bisa beristirahat.

"Seorang staff rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Ravi tersenyum miring.

"Setidaknya kecerdasan noona tidak berubah Victoria." Victoria terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau gadis itu ada hubungannya denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berfikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu,"

Victoria mengangkat alisnya, "Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul." Ravi mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh.

"Sayangnya kata-kata tajam noona juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki brengsek itu," Ravi mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Jaehwan yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu, "bagaimana kondisinya?" wajahnya berubah serius.

Victoria menarik napas.

"Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu," Victoria menatap tajam ke arah Ravi, "gadis itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Ravi mengernyitkan allisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Victoria.

"Baik, baik semua salahku, Jongin sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah noona meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Victoria melirik ke arah pintu.

"Jongin ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Jongin di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

Victoria mengangguk.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Jongin di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!" Ravi tersenyum mendengar ancaman Victoria. Wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya, yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyung nya sendiri, dan merekapun ahkirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Victoria meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu Victoria membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang, sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Ravi dan Jongin.

Dengan langkah pelan Ravi melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Jaehwan yang tertidur pulas.

Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Ravi tidak menyadarinya dari semalam?

Tangan Ravi menyentuh dahi Jaehwan, gadis ini demam! Badannya panas sekali...

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Jaehwan?"

Victoria tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Ravi.

Ravi langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Victoria.

Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Jaehwan tapi Ravi lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Jaehwan yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul oleh Victoria dan Jongin di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Jaehwan itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Ravi, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

"Aaaa...aaandaa..." lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Ravi menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli.

"Ya, Saya memang benar Ravi." dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin.

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Victoria, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Peniel hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang Ravi."

Jongin menyela di belakang Victoria tapi matanya menatap Ravi penuh peringatan.

Pulang? Ravi mengernyit, tapi Jaehwan kan sekarang tinggal di apartement mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Peniel mengantar Jaehwan pulang!

"Saa ...saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengangkat Jaehwan dan mengantar pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan kilen di dekat tempat kostnya jadi sekalian, mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Mr. Ravi."

Peniel cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Ravi, memang benar gosip yang beredar, Mr. Ravi, CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Ravi masih terpaku di situ, tempat kost? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Jaehwan masih tinggal di tempat kostnya yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu ? Dia menyentuh tubuh Jaehwan?!

Ravi hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Peniel yang mencoba menggendong Jaehwan ketika suara Victoria menyela dengan cepat, menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi.

"Jangan Peniel," perintahnya membuat Peniel meletakkan tubuh Jaehwan kembali dan menatap Victoria penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau pulangkan dia ke kostnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu."

Peniel menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter Victoria dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong!

Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Peniel berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi." gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas Jaehwan di kursi dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Ravi berseru dalam bahasa Perancis yang tidak dimengertinya.

Victoria agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Ravi, 'Langkahi dulu mayatku', itu artinya.

"Tidak usah Peniel, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti."

Peniel mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Jaehwan, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Jaehwan tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Jaehwan terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Jaehwan, tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Peniel memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya.

Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bisa menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang." Ravi bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Ravi," sela Jongin tajam. "Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku."

Victoria dan Jongin hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Ketika Jaehwan membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Ravi, lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya, bersila dengan menghadap notebooknya, wajahnya serius sekali. Jaehwan merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Jaehwan, Ravi menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun gaun tidur ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur."

Wajah Jaehwan memerah, bisa-bisanya Ravi memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?" Ravi mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Victoria menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam. Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam."

Jaehwan terperangah, "Jam delapan malam?" Ravi tersenyum.

"Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu."

Wajah Jaehwan memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Ravi! Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." suara Jaehwan terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan.

Ravi menoleh mendengar nada suara Jaehwan, lalu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang.

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti," dengan lembut Ravi meletakkan tangannya di dahi Jaehwan, "sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es."

Jaehwan memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Ravi yang sejuk di dahinya, kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Jaehwan selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Ravi entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Victoria membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar."

Ravi bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar,tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Jaehwan duduk.

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat."

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes, Jaehwan menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup kimchi isi daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak.

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya." ada nada geli dalam suara Ravi.

Mau tak mau Serena tersenyum karena ternyata Damian masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin.

"Itu sup buatan dokter Victoria, kebetulan tadi saat pulang kantor dia mampir kemari melihat kondisimu. Karena tidak ada makanan, dan daripada beli diluar, dia bilang lebih sehat buat sendiri, jadilah dia membuatkan sup kimchi itu untuk kita. Masakannya sangat enak, hampir menandingi masakan eomma ku."

Sambil mendengar penjelasan Ravi, dengan pelan Jaehwan berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Ravi menahannya.

"Aku suapi." gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Jaehwan memerah canggung, tapi ketika Ravi mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya ahkirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan.

Dengan tenang Ravi menyuapi Jaehwan, setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang.

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu," tanpa disangka Ravi mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Jaehwan dengan lembut, "sekarang sudah bersih." Ravi terkekeh melihat wajah Jaehwan yang merah padam.

"Te...terimakasih." gumam Jaehwan terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Ravi meraih pundak Jaehwan dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Jaehwan sampai habis, lama sekali Ravi mencium Jaehwan, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Ravi melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sama-sama," gumam Ravi dengan parau kemudian, "kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Jaehwan berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Ravi menyelimutinya.

Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Jaehwan dan menyalakan notebooknya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Jaehwan termenung agak lama, Ravi tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartement ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Jaehwan kembali tertidur lelap.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

Saya lagi banyak waktu luang akhir2 ini, jadi yaah... banyak update deh :D

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	7. Chapter 07

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **EXO Kai**

 **~ Chapter 07 ~**

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah, sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Ravi sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Jaehwan yang mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan.

Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Jaehwan, astaga! Panas sekali, dengan cepat dia meraih handphonenya dan memencet nomor Victoria, dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Jaehwan, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Jaehwan sesuai instruksi Victoria.

"39 derajat!" Ravi berteriak tanpa sadar, "Noona! Dia panas sekali, kenapa obat yang noona berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Victoria di seberang sana.

"Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi, apa? Seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin? Oke, kapan noona bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik...baik, kutunggu!"

Ravi mengahkiri pembicaraan, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain, menelpon Jongin dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telephon.

Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu dia berusaha mengguncang tubuh Jaehwan.

"Bangun Jaehwan, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali."

Jawaban Jaehwan hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan, tentu saja, gadis ini badannya sangat panas!

Ravi melepas kancing piyama Jaehwan pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu, sampai Jaehwan telanjang. Kulit gadis itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Jaehwan ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya ke bathtub, lalu menyalakan keran air dingin.

Tubuh Jaehwan langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Ravi menahannya.

"Dingin." erang Jaehwan dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa, tahan, nanti kau akan kuslimuti." bujuk Ravi lembut.

Setelah selesai Ravi mengeringkan tubuh Jaehwan lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Jaehwan kembali ke tempat tidur,lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Jaehwan meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Jaehwan mengamati keadaan Damian, kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa.

"Kau...ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?", tanya Jaehwan lemah.

Jaehwan yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aa...aaku tidak mau...merepotkan...mu," gumam Jaehwan lagi, "i..ni cuma demam bia..sa..nanti juga sembuh."

Ravi mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt santai, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, "Kau sekarang milikku Jaehwan, kau tanggung jawabku, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku juga yang akan kesusahan bukan?" gumamnya lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Jaehwan memerah, dan memalingkan wajah, tapi itu membuat Ravi tidak dapat menahan diri, diraihnya dagu Jaehwan menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Jaehwan, lalu dilumatnya bibir Jaehwan dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, nafas mereka menjadi panas.

Dan Ravi hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya, napasnya terangah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan kebutuhannya, tapi Ravi menahan diri.

Demi Tuhan ! Gadis ini sedang sakit!

Jaehwan merasakan gairah Ravi yang bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Jaehwan tahu Ravi punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati Jaehwan.

Tanggannya menyentuh pipi Ravi, tak disangka Ravi langsung memejamkan mata menempelkan pipinya pada tanagn mungil Jaehwan.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Jaehwan lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api yang menyala-nyala, "Kau sedang sakit!" geramnya.

Jaehwan tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Ravi, "Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Ravi menyerah pada gairahnya, sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Jaehwan lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas.

Panas tubuh Jaehwan karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Ravi karena gairah, tubuh mereka menyatu ketika Ravi menghujamkan dirinya dengan lembut, mengerang karena merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan ketika tubuh Jaehwan yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Ravi tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah tidak bias menahan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan seorang perempuan. Tidak pernah. Sampai dia bertemu Jaehwan. Gadis mungil ini menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Ravi tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku. Ravi merenung sambil menatap Jaehwan yang terbaring telanjang, tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya.

Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar bajingan! Ravi mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Jaehwan yang sedang sakit!

Tapi kelembutan Jaehwan saat membisikkan kalimat 'tidak apa-apa' benar benar membuatnya lepas kendali.

Ravi menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi!

Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Jaehwan di bantal,dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Jaehwan dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartementnya berbunyi, Ravi mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi.

Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu, dia melihat Victoria dan Jongin berdiri disana, dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" tanyanya curiga. Victoria mengangkat alisnya.

"Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?"

Damian menatap Victoria sekilas lalu menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum, "Dan kau? Kenapa kemari?"

Jongin hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Ravi.

Sambil menarik napas panjang Ravi membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Jongin, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu, ohya noona, Jaehwan masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa." Victoria memandang penampilan Ravi yang acak-acakan dengan tatapan mencela.

Dan ketika Ravi tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu... kau..?" Victoria kehilangan kata-kata, "Astaga Ravi tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta gadis yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!" serunya blak-blakkan, "mana dia? Aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya disini, kalau disini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malahan tambah parah!"

Jongin tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartement itu.

"Wah, apartement yang bagus... mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini." Gumamnya santai.

Ravi melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, Victoria mengikutinya.

Jaehwan sedang tertidur pulas saat Victoria mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa sample darahnya ke Lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah..."

Victoria mengernyit menyadari Serena telanjang di balik selimutnya, "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya pada saat seperti ini... aku tak tahu dia siapamu Ravi, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis cantik itu dan sekarang tiba2 kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri!"

"Tidak tinggal serumah, aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri, apartemen ini kubelikan untuknya."

Victoria mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?" dengan cekatan, Victoria memeriksa kondisi Jaehwan dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sample darah Jaehwan.

Sementara itu Ravi kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Victoria.

"Noona benar," Ravi mengangkat bahu, "Sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam."

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan? Seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staff biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya Ravi, Jongin juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira..."

"Bukan urusan noona, tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepada noona," Ravi menjawab dengan tajam.

Victoria mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Jaehwan lalu menuliskan resep.

"Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Ravi, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari perempuan lain."

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jaehwan terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat perempuan yang sangat familiar di duduk di ranjang sebelahnya,

"Dokter Victoria?" Victoria tersenyum.

"Yah, Ravi memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Jongin, para lelaki sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Jaehwan berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya, "Mual...pa...nas…" gumamnya serak.

Victoria memegang dahi Jaehwan, panasnya seperti api, "Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat."

Dengan cekatan Victoria membantu Jaehwan meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Jaehwan lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Jaehwan telanjang di balik selimutnya.

Wajah Jaehwan langsung merah padam. Victoria menatap Jaehwan penuh pengertian.

"Dia memang kadang-kadang sangat egois, kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari satu-satunya keluarga Korea berpengaruh di Perancis, sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi..."

Victoria mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya."

Jaehwan tersenyum malu-malu, "Saya juga," jawabnya pelan. Victoria tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi walau pun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu, kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu kan?"

Sebelum Jaehwan sempat menjawab, Ravi, yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

"Noona, bukannya noona harus segera membawa sample darah itu ke lab?" gumam Ravi datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan.

Victoria tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Jaehwan, "Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir, obatnya ada di mejaRavi beserta cara pakai, kutinggalkan resep kalau-kalau obatnya habis, besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya."

Victoria mengangguk pada Jaehwan mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi, pada saat berhadapan dengan Ravi di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam.

"Ingat Kim Ravi, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh." gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi.

Ravi menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Jaehwan.

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang."

Jaehwan tersenyum lemah pada Ravi yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang.

"Apakah kau haus? Ayo, aku akan membantumu minum."

Dengan cekatan Ravi membantu Jaehwan duduk, beberapa kali selimut melorot dari dada Jaehwan, hingga Jaehwan harus mencengkeramnya, tapi Ravi mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Jaehwan, rupanya laki- laki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Jaehwan beristirahat.

Setelah membantunya minum, Ravi menyentuh dahi Jaehwan dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas.

"Maaf." Jaehwan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Ravi.

Wajah Ravi melembut.

"Minta maaf karena sakit?" Ravi menarik napas, "kau benar-benar gadis aneh," Ravi tersenyum miris, "Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk, aku akan memesan makanan, jadi begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Jaehwan mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual, Ravi menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya.

"Kau harus makan," gumamnya tegas, "Tidurlah." lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Jaehwan meringkuk dibalik selimut, obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

So, last week i watched 'Danur' with my best friend. (kalian udah ada yang nonton?)

Udah nunggu lama pengen liat gimana sih jadinya filmnya teh risa? But guess what guys? *warning! mengandung spoiler!* ENGGAK SESUAI EKSPETASI SAYA DAN SAHABAT SAYA *maaf capslock*

Nggak ada serem-seremnya, kecewa nggak ada hendrick sama hans (yang ini mungkin teh risa punya alasan sendiri), alurnya terlalu cepet kaya dikejar setan beneran, dan di film ini teh risa (yang diperanin sama prilly) kesannya jadi annyoing menyebalkan gitu.

Saya beneran kecewa. Harusnya MD bisa buat film yang lebih bagus lagi! Ini kaya kurang serius gitu loh buat filmnya. Dan ada apa dengan skenarionya? Teh risa kenapa setuju juga skenarionya kaya gitu? Saya tau sih bukan cuma teh risa sendiri yang buat skenarionya, tapi tetep aja KECEWA. Huuhh :(

Ini sih pendapat pribadi saya sama sahabat saya. Padahal saya suka banget sama buku-bukunya teh risa, tapi untuk film ini, maaf teteh & kawan2, saya nggak terlalu suka. :( Tapi film ini masih layak ditonton :)

*uhuk* Segitu aja dulu curhat colongannya, hehe.

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	8. Chapter 08

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **B1A4 Sandeul (GS)**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **EXO Kai**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **~ Chapter 08 ~**

Ravi duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengamati Jaehwan, panasnya sudah agak turun dan gadis itu tidur seperti bayi, entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau gadis kecil ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, Ravi tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Ravi, ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Ravi mengernyitkan keningnya, ponsel milik Jaehwan? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Jaehwan tidak pernah menggunakannya di depannya.

Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Ravi ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Jaehwan ponsel yang lebih baik.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah, Ravi meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Jaehwan yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Suster Sandeul? Ravi mengernyit membaca nama penelphon di ponsel itu, sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Jaehwan?" suara diseberang telepon langung menyahut cemas, "maafkan aku karena menelepon, aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Jeda sejenak, Ravi ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara.

"Maaf, Jaehwan sedang tidur." ketika Ravi bersuara, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana, sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut.

"Oh... maaf..." suster Sandeul tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Jaehwan sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi, mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau anda menelepon." lanjut Ravi tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih." suara diseberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telepon ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Ravi mengernyit.

Ada yang aneh, wanita diseberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Ravi yang menjawab telepon. Apakah wanita diseberang itu mengetahui siapa Ravi? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun? Datang kemana? Untuk apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Ravi dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jaehwan.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Victoria sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan Jongin, lalu mengernyit, "Menurutmu apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?"

Jongin menyesap minumannya, "Apa maksud Noona?"

"Gadis kecil itu, Jaehwan."

Hening sejenak dan Jongin menyesap minumannya lagi.

"Menurutku Ravi sudah gila," gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju, "Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut gadis itu."

Victoria menolehkan kepalanya ke Jongin dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, menurutku Ravi menyimpan perasaan yang dalam..."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam," sela Jongin, "Ravi sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat gadis itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan gadis itu, Jaehwan, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Ravi." gumamnya jijik.

Victoria mengernyit lagi.

"Jaehwan tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang sengaja menjual dirinya."

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga tiga ratus juta. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli yang konyol itu, setelah itu Ravi masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang gadis itu yang hampir 40juta di perusahaan, aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Ravi tidak peduli." gumam Jongin frustasi.

Victoria merenung dengan serius, tiga ratus juta? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk perempuan seumuran Jaehwan. Dan gadis itu juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk gadis dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Jaehwan.

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin, gadis itu tinggal di tempat kost sederhana, pakaian dan barang- barangnya tidak ada yang bermerk, dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor," gumam Victoria pelan.

Jongin menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya Noona tahu banyak." Victoria tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan kau tahu. Jongin, tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Jaehwan," Victoria berubah serius, "Ravi bukan orang bodoh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Dia mabuk kepayang, lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Jaehwan," gumam Jongin dengan penuh tekad.

Victoria diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Jongin dan Ravi, dan betapa Jongin sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Jaehwan, gadis itu terasa familiar tetapi Victoria tidak bisa mengingatnya, kapan? Dimana?

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jaehwan mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Ravi tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Jaehwan belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan dokter Victoria menghubungi langsung atasan Jaehwan sehingga tidak masuknya Jaehwan selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Well, besok dia harus masuk, dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Ravi yang sengat intensif disertai dengan obat dari dokter Victoria yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini.

Dan Jaehwan merindukan Hyunsik, sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit, kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Hyunsik.

Suster Sandeul menelephon dan menceritakan perihal Ravi yang mengangkat teleponnya pada waktu Jaehwan tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Jaehwan.

Setelah itu, Jaehwan bersikap hati-hati kepada Ravi, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Ravi besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Jaehwan berpikir Ravi tidak menganggap telepon dari suster Sandeul itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Jaehwan sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore, Ravi masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Hyunsik.

Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Jaehwan berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Ravi yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, Ravi mengamati Jaehwan yang berpenampilan rapi.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Jaehwan terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Ravi, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Jaehwan?" Ravi mengulang pertanyaannya dalam matanya.

"Eh aku..." Jaehwan mengerjap lagi, "aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket." gumamnya, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya.

Ravi mengernyit.

"Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar, kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan." Ravi menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartement, ketika dirasakannya Jaehwan masih terpaku dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu.

"Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?" tanyanya lembut, Jaehwan tergeragap, dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Ravi. Ketika Ravi melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Jaehwan menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi, kenapa Ravi sudah pulang sore-sore begini? Kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?

Jaehwan menyempatkan diri menghubungi Suster Sandeul dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, untunglah suster Sandeul mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Hyunsik yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Jaehwan merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk Hyunsik lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu.

Semua masakan yang dibeli Ravi tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Jaehwan.

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari restoran favoritku." Ravi masuk kedapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?" gumamnya disebelah Jaehwan.

Ravi berdiri begitu dekat hingga membuat Jaehwan gugup, dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Ravi, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Jaehwan.

"A...akan kubuatkan." gumam Jaehwan dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri, kemarilah aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi." Ravi merentangkan tanggannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

Jaehwan memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Ravi yang terentang, lalu beralih kemata Ravi yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata.

Dengan ragu dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Jaehwan, lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hmmmm kau harum seperti aroma bayi." gumam Ravi tenggelam disela sela rambut Jaehwan.

Ravi juga harum, pikir Jaehwan dalam hati, aroma sabun dan aftershave, aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Serena merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Ravi.

Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata. Ketika akhirnya Ravi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaehwan, matanya tampak membara.

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi." suaranya terdengar serak, dan Jaehwan mengerti artinya, Ravi sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Ravi kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Ravi. Jaehwan sangat mengerti.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi", balas Jaehwan lembut.

Ravi mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Jaehwan, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan Jaehwan membuat pipi Jaehwan memerah. Dengan lembut Ravi mengusap pipi Jaehwan.

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda", dengan lembut Ravi meniupkan napas panas di telinga Jaehwan, membuat tubuh Jaehwan menggelenyar, "Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika kugoda?"

Tangan Ravi menyentuh Jaehwan dengan lembut, membuat napas Jaehwan terengah, jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam, menyentuh Jaehwan dan menggodanya, membuatnya basah.

Ravi mendorong Jaehwan ke atas meja dapur membuka pahanya, lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Jaehwan. Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun.

Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Jaehwan setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Ravi melingkupinya. Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Jaehwan dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Ravi. Ketika paha mungil Jaehwan melingkupi pinggang Ravi, Ravi menekankan dirinya kuat kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Jaehwan.

"Ravi..." Jaehwan merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Ravi, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Ravi.

"Ya manis, katakan manis, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?", bisik Ravi parau disela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Jaehwan, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat. "Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu manis, aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bias menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun." Dengan posesif Ravi menekan Jaehwan menyatakan kepemilikannya,

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain...", suara Ravi tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Jaehwan ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur.

Jaehwan duduk disana, disamping ranjang Hyunsik, menatap Hyunsik yang terbaring dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Hyunsik akan dilaksanakan.

Kau harus kuat bertahan ya? demi aku kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan, demi aku Hyunsik...

Berkali-kali Jaehwan merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak ada putus-putusnya.

Hyunsik tampak lebih kurus, dan pucat, dan begitu diam, tetapi Jaehwan meyakini masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Hyunsik, Jaehwan mempercayainya. Jaehwan percaya kepada Hyunsik, seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu kepada kepercayaannya itu.

Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40:60, dan Jaehwan bergantung kepada 40% itu. Dia percaya Hyunsik adalah lelaki yang kuat, buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Suster Sandeul masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menyentuh pundak Jaehwan. "Kondisinya stabil Jaehwan, aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua."

"Iya suster, Hyunsik pasti kuat."

Suster Sandeul mengecek denyut nadi Hyunsik lalu menatap Jaehwan seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau berpamitan dengan Mr. Ravi?" Jaehwan merona.

"Aku bilang menemani teman yang akan melahirkan," gumamnya pelan, merasa berdosa karena tidak biasa berbohong.

Hari ini hari minggu, Ravi kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Jaehwan. Tetapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Jaehwan berhasil membuat Ravi melepaskannya.

Meskipun dahi Ravi tampak berkerut curiga ketika Jaehwan berpamitan tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau kuantar?" kejar Ravi tadi pagi ketika Jaehwan menolak tawarannya.

"Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku, nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya." jawab Jaehwan cepat-cepat.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, tidak puas. "Apakah dia salah satu pegawaiku?"

"Bukan!"

Jaehwan langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Ravi lebih dekat, Jaehwan tahu, jika dia menjawab 'iya', maka Ravi pasti akan menyuruh salah satu staf personalianya untuk mengecek apakah benar ada karyawannya yang akan melahirkan, dan dia akan mendapati kalau Jaehwan berbohong.

"Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantor dan dia tahu tentangmu, jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain…."

"Oke, kalau begitu di rumah sakit mana?"

Jaehwan kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban. "Eh...aku tidak tahu di rumah sakit mana."

Dengan cepat Ravi melangkah ke hadapan Jaehwan yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya?"

"A...aku...", dengan gugup Jaehwan menelan ludah, "Aku akan menunggu di kost yang lama, suaminya akan menjemputku nanti" disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya, Dia jarang berbohong, dan tidak pandai berbohong, sementara Ravi terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya.

"Suaminya?"

Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Ravi tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap.

"Kau membiarkan suaminya menjemputmu? kalian hanya berdua di jalan?" Jaehwan merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Ravi yang terasa aneh.

"Ravi," gumam Jaehwan jengkel, " Dia seorang suami, dan isterinya akan melahirkan anaknya, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?"

Perkataan itu membuat pipi Ravi merona, dan dia melangkah mundur.

"Ah ya...maaf," lalu lelaki itu menatap Jaehwan tajam, " Kau boleh pergi, tapi begitu sampai di rumah sakit itu kau harus menghubungiku"

"Ya," jawaban Jaehwan terlalu cepat sehingga Ravi menatapnya makin curiga.

"Kau harus menghubungiku, Oke?"

"Oke", jawab Jaehwan terlalu cepat.

"Jaehwan!" Suara Ravi terdengar jengkel.

"Oke, Aku janji." Jawab Jaehwan akhirnya.

"Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang."

"Baik Ravi." Jaehwan berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya. Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja Jaehwan mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Ravi nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Hyunsik.

"Sudah waktunya," gumam suster Sandeul, membuyarkan lamunan Jaehwan.

Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Hyunsik. Lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Hyunsik keluar ruangan.

Jaehwan mengikuti di belakang, sampai Hyunsik menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi.

Dengan lemah dia menoleh ke suster Sandeul.

"Berapa lama suster operasinya?" Suster Sandeul memeluk Jaehwan lembut. "Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4 jam Jaehwan."

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

Napas Jaehwan mulai terasa sesak, berkali kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, napas Jaehwan terasa makin lama makin sesak.

Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan? Bagaimana kondisi Hyunsik disana?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Jaehwan, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan.

Suster Sandeul sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Jaehwan di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Jaehwan segelas teh dan makanan kecil karena Jaehwan tidak mau makan.

"Makanlah dulu Jaehwan. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nantinya." gumam suster Sandeul sambil memijit lembut pundak Jaehwan.

Dengan lemah Jaehwan menggeleng. "Tidak bisa suster, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan."

"Kalau begitu minumlah tehmu, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi, setidaknya teh manis bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga."

Dengan patuh Jaehwan meneguk teh manisnya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali suster operasinya?" Suster Sandeul menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu Jaehwan, tapi Hyunsik kan kasus khusus, para dokter harus benar- benar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama."

Pandangan Jaehwan tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi.

Ketegangannya semakin meningkat, ketika lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi mati, tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setengah berlari menyongsong dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Jaehwan bertanya, dia mengenal Jaehwan, mengenal kegigihan gadis itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaehwan, Hyunsik lelaki yang kuat, operasinya berhasil."

Tubuh Jaehwan langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukur hingga sang dokter harus menopangnya.

"Selamat Jaehwan, kamu berhasil... Kalian berdua berhasil."

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

"Pulanglah dulu Jaehwan, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi." suster Sandeul yang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Jaehwan.

Dia kasihan melihat gadis itu tertidur kelelahan di samping ranjang Hyundik, begitu Hyunsik keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Jaehwan tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Hyunsik, tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk disana mengenggam tangan Hyunsik yang tidak terbalut infus, seolah-olah akan ada keajaiban dimana Hyunsik akhirnya sadarkan diri.

Kasihan sekali kau nak, suster Sandeul menggumamkan rasa tersentuhnya dalam hati.

Jaehwan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tanpa terasa tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kamu harus pulang Jaehwan, ingat, mungkin Ravi kebingungan mencarimu."

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ya Tuhan, Jaehwan benar-benar lupa, Ravi!

Astaga, lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah besar!

Dengan gugup Jaehwan bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Ravi nantinya.

"Aku meminta supir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kamu tidak perlu naik taksi dini hari begini." Suster Sandeul berusaha meredakan kegugupan Jaehwan.

Dengan cepat Jaehwan mengecup tangan Hyunsik yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, memeluk suster Sandeul dan setengah berlari keluar.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	9. Chapter 09

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **EXO Kai**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **~ Chapter 09 ~**

Ruangan itu gelap.

Gelap dan sunyi, hingga bunyi klik ketika Jaehwan menutup pintu terdengar begitu keras.

Dengan gugup Jaehwan menelan ludah. Kenapa sepi? Kemana Ravi?

Apa Ravi mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Jaehwan belum pulang? Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya.

Jaehwan berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi, seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja.

Dan bom itu memang meledak.

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka, tidak, bukan terbuka, tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, lampu-lampu menyala.

Ravi tampak begitu menakutkan, matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acak-acakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut masai. Yang pasti, lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Jaehwan berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Jaehwan dan mengguncangnya begitu keras sampai Jaehwan merasa pusing.

"Kemana saja KAU?!" teriak Ravi, lepas kendali.

Jaehwan berusaha menjawab, tetapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Ravi masih mengguncangnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru, kau tahu?!" Ravi masih berteriak. "Semua rumah sakit bersalin di kota ini aku datangi satu persatu, tapi tidak ada kamu! Kemana saja KAU?"

"Ravi, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi." sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Ravi, membuat lelaki itu terpaku, seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya.

Jongin berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Jaehwan yang didamprat oleh Ravi.

Ravi menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Sialan benar Jaehwan! Sialan benar gadis ini! Tidak tahukah dia begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Jaehwan tidak juga pulang? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Ravi dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Jaehwan dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati?

Beribu pikiran buruk tadi berkecamuk di dalam benak Ravi, bagaimana kalau Jaehwan kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan?! Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan?

Dan sekarang, menemukan gadis itu berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membuat Ravi dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat, lega sekaligus murka, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya berubah dari Ravi yang tenang menjadi Ravi yang kacau, murka karena gadis itu telah menumbuhkan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Pro... Proses melahirkan temanku bermasalah... Dia... Dia eh... Harus... Dioperasi..." Jaehwan masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya, diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Tangan Ravi yang masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya meneleponku?! Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah?!"

Jaehwan mengerjapkan matanya gugup. "Baterai ponselku... Habis..."

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat menghubungiku?! Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada dimana! Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi!"

"Ravi, sudahlah, toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat." Jongin menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Ravi.

Dengan tajam Ravi menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu,

"Cukup Jongin, kau boleh pulang, terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi."

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu, dia menepuk- nepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut, lalu melangkah keluar pintu.

"Kau harus menenangkan otakmu, kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak mengenalmu." kata-kata Jongin ditujukan kepada Ravi, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jaehwan, menyalahkan.

"Dan kau, Tuan Putri, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!" sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal Jongin. Ravi diam.

Dan Jaehwan juga diam, menilai emosi Ravi, takut salah berbicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Ravi semakin parah.

Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Jaehwan menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Ravi sudah mulai mereda, matanya sudah tidak menyala lagi seperti api, dan napasnya sudah teratur, hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang menipis itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Jaehwan pelan, takut-takut.

Sejenak Ravi tampak akan mendampratnya lagi, tetapi lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri.

"Sudahlah," gumamnya, melangkah melewati Jaehwan memasuki kamar. Dengan gugup Jaehwan berusaha mengejar langkah Ravi yang begitu cepat. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kamu akan secemas itu." tersengal Jaehwan berusaha menjajari langkah Ravi menuju kamar. "Aku... aku terlalu terfokus pada operasi temanku lalu aku... Ravi!" Jaehwan setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya.

Ravi berhenti melangkah, menatap Jaehwan, tampak begitu dingin.

"Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat," jawabnya datar.

"Ravi...?"

Jaehwan merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin di dalam suara Ravi.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" geram Ravi marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Lelaki itu marah, marah besar padanya.

Jaehwan bisa merasakannya dari suasana pagi itu, ketika mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor.

Semalaman Jaehwan tidak bisa tidur, dan Jaehwan yakin Ravi juga tidak tidur, karena lelaki itu bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam.

Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya.

Ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, lebih baik Ravi meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin, setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang.

Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kita berangkat bersama," desis Ravi setelah membanting serbet makannya ke meja.

Tangan Jaehwan yang menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya berhenti di tengah-tengah. "Apa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama," ulang Ravi datar.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Jaehwan," sela Ravi kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu, "Ayo cepat!"

Dengan gusar lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil buat Jaehwan, dan membantingnya ketika Jaehwan sudah duduk di kursi, tanpa dapat membantah, tanpa dapat memberikan perlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan, lelaki itu menyetir dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Jaehwan hanya duduk berdiam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Ravi.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku! Kau dengar itu? Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor, kita pulang bersama!" gumam Ravi tanpa mau dibantah ketika menurunkan Jaehwan di lobi kantor.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat lambat bagi Jaehwan, perasaannya tidak enak, sampai kapan Ravi akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Ravi akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya?

Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia kan sudah meminta maaf? Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Ravi?

Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan pribadi CEO perusahaan.

Sebenarnya Jaehwan tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke rumah sakit menengok Hyunsik, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh Ravi pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka.

Tapi dengan ancaman Ravi tadi pagi, Jaehwan tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Ravi untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja.

Meja sekertaris Ravi sudah kosong, dengan pelan Jaehwan melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Ravi, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Jaehwan masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, ketika membalikkan badannya dia terpaku.

Bukan Ravi yang ada di sana, tetapi Jongin, lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas brendy, menatap Jaehwan dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Mr. Ravi menyuruh saya kesini jam pulang kantor." jelas Jaehwan terbata. Jongin tersenyum, masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menatap brendynya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu, Ravi menyuruhku menunggumu di sini, dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari Perancis di ruang pertemuan."

"Oh."

Jaehwan tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suasana terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Jaehwan memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Jongin, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu di luar saja," gumam Jaehwan cepat- cepat, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jaehwan itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Jaehwan membuka pegangan pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita simpanan taipan kaya seperti Ravi?" Jaehwan bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Jaehwan.

Jaehwan tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara Jongin, dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar," Jaehwan berhasil membuka pintu sedikit, tapi dengan lengannya Jongin mendorong pintu itu tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu Tuan Putri," ulang Jongin sinis. Jaehwan menatap Jongin tajam.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda merendahkan saya," desisnya pelan. Ucapan itu membuat Jongin tertawa, penuh penghinaan.

"Merendahkan katamu? Bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan pelacur oleh Ravi?" ejeknya kasar, lalu mencekal lengan Jaehwan tak kalah kasar, tak peduli Jaehwan mulai meronta-ronta.

"Kau adalah wanita paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah kukenal, kau mungkin berhasil merayu Ravi dengan tubuhmu," Jongin menyeringai sinis, "Tak kusangka Ravi bisa bertekuk lutut pada perempuan sepertimu, tapi kau tentu sudah tahu kan? Ravi terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman, jadi citra polos dan kekanak-kanakanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya."

"Anda salah! Saya tidak begitu," Jaehwan berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Jongin, tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi, dan dari napasnya yang berbau brendy, sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku pelacur cilik!" Jongin menggeram pelan, "Meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak tiga ratus juta yang konyol itu, jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir Ravi untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!"

"Anda salah paham!" Jaehwan setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman Jongin yang sangat keras.

"Kau pelacur cilik yang menjual tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta," Jongin mulai merapat ke tubuh Jaehwan.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu?"

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan saya!" Jaehwan mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jongin yang semakin gelap mata.

Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar. Jaehwan meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga, memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila, dia tak mau disentuh Jongin, dia tidak mau!

Ravi! Ravi! Tolong aku!

 **~To Be Continued~**

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	10. Chapter 10

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **2PM Nickhun**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **EXO Kai**

 **~ Chapter 10 ~**

Victoria sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung.

Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, terus mengganggu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi di lupakannya.

Sesuatu tentang Jaehwan, dia merasa dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis itu, tapi apa?

Apa itu Victoria? Bukankah kau merasa sudah pernah mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya? Sebelum gadis itu bekerja di perusahaan ini ? Bukankah gadis itu terasa begitu familiar?

Dengan gelisah Victoria berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya...

Sebenarnya dia punya firasat Jaehwan berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, karena terlalu pedih untuk diingatnya.

Kenangan tentang almarhum suaminya, Nickhun...

Dengan gemetar Victoria membuka laci lemari putih itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkannya isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas.

Victoria duduk, menarik napas panjang dan membuka map itu, isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita-berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu.

Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan Nickhunnya.

Saat itu, dalam kesedihannya, Victoria mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu, menjadikannya satu di dalam satu map besar, memasukkannya ke kotak, dan menyimpannya, menyimpannya bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu, hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman. Potongan artikel itu.

Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam, itu Jaehwan yang sama, di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit,

SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN

Begitu judul artikel itu.

Disitu dijelaskan bagaimana Jaehwan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Im Hyunsik terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri.

Tunangan? Koma?

Victoria membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, lalu mengamati background rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Jaehwan itu.

Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan disana beberapa tahun lalu.

Dengan segera dia menelephone rumah sakit itu, menggunakan berbagai koneksi profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter- dokter yang dikenalnya, Victoria mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan matanyapun berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Victoria teringat akan kata-kata Jongin ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi, mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Jaehwan pelajaran... Malam ini...

Oh Tuhan!

Dengan segera, seolah tersadarkan, Victoria segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya.

Dia harus mencegah Jongin melakukan apapun rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Jaehwan!

Jongin sudah salah paham, dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya!

Victoria harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat!

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga, beres sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Ravi mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa lega?

Kau tahu kenapa. Bisik suara hatinya.

Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa. Ravi mengakuinya.

Jaehwan.

Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

Dia masih marah pada Jaehwan, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Jaehwan sedih dengan kemarahannya.

Sungguh ironis.

Ravi tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa, gadis itu, Jaehwan telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Jaehwan kemarin malam.

Akuilah Ravi, kau menyayangi gadis itu.

Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Ravi tidak membantahnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah membantahnya.

Gadis itu dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Ah ya, Jaehwan pasti sudah menunggunya di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi Jongin agar menunggu di ruangannya kalau-kalau Jaehwan datang.

Membayangkan Jaehwan sedang menunggunya membuat Ravi tergesa melangkah menaiki lift, menuju lantai pribadinya.

Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya.

Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus pemandangan yang paling tidak disukainya.

Jongin sedang berdiri menekan Jaehwan ke tembok, memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya, tubuh Jaehwan yang mungil tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Ravi yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Ravi," Jongin tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar, "Aku menawar gadismu ini dengan harga beberapa juta, dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh kan?"

Jaehwan yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Jongin menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah Jongin yang begitu kejam.

Ravi tidak akan percaya kata-kata Jongin kan? Ravi tidak akan percaya kan?

Tapi ekspresi Ravi begitu susah dibaca, lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Ravi, kau memang benar- benar tidak rugi," Jongin menyambung, menyeringai menghina kepada Jaehwan, "ciumannya lumayan WOW."

"Tidak!" Jaehwan akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata Jongin, "Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Ravi!"

Suara Jaehwan berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa di duga- duga, Ravi menerjang Jongin.

Menarik laki-laki itu dengan kasar dari Jaehwan, lalu menyarangkan pukulan keras di rahang Jongin, kemudian di perutnya sampai Jongin terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit.

Tetapi Ravi masih belum puas. Dia menyarangkan lagi pukulan telak bertubi- tubi ke semua bagian tubuh Jongin, tanpa memberi Jongin kesempatan melawan.

"Ravi! Stop! Kumohon! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Jaehwan berteriak panik ketika Ravi menghajar Jongin seperti kesetanan.

Dan terus menghajarnya, terus tanpa henti tidak peduli Jongin sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Ravi, menakutkan.

"Ravi!" Jaehwan menjerit sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki itu.

Kali ini berhasil, Jaehwan berhenti. Matanya nyalang, napasnya terengah-engah.

Sedangkan kondisi Jongin sungguh mengenaskan, lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya, wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga."

Sebuah suara tercekat yang berasal dari pintu membuat Jaehwan dan Ravi menoleh bersamaan, Victoria berdiri di sana, pucat pasi.

Seolah disadarkan, Ravi langsung berdiri, menghampiri Jaehwan dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Jaehwan beringsut menjauh.

Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Jaehwan, setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sakit Ravi," Jaehwan merintih karena perlakuan kasar Ravi, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diserukan Jaehwan.

Victoria berusaha menghentikan langkah Ravi.

"Ravi, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, semua ini..."

"Diam!" teriakan Ravi yang menggelegar membuat suara Victoria tertelan kembali, "Noona urus saja bajingan disana itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah! Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya bahwa dia dipecat!"

Ravi menggeram marah sambil menyeret Jaehwan menaiki lift. Meninggalkan Victoria yang masih berdiri terpaku, bingung.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

"Ravi! Semua yang Jongin katakan itu bohong!" Jaehwan berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, dan lelaki itu masih menggelandangnya dengan kasar.

Tubuh Jaehwan dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Dia bohong Ravi..." Jaehwan tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Ravi.

"Jongin tidak pernah berbohong padaku," jawab Ravi datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong... Percayalah," air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Jaehwan. "Tidak ada untungnya baginya berbohong padaku."

"Ada!" jerit Jaehwan, "Dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku..."

"Wah... Kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur kecil dengan tampilan tanpa dosa... Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman hah?! Sepuluh juta? Dua puluh juta? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua ya?"

"Kumohon Ravi, kau tahu dia berbohong... Kumohon... Kumohon... Percayalah padaku..." Jaehwan mulai panik ketika Ravi melepas kemejanya, "Ke... Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu?"

Dengan takut Jaehwan beringsut di ranjang mencoba sejauh mungkin dari Ravi.

"Yah... Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?" lelaki itu tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Jaehwan yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti sekor mangsa yang menghadapi predator kejam.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!" desis Ravi penuh penghinaan.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	11. Chapter 11

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **EXO Kai**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **B1A4 Sandeul (GS)**

 **~ Chapter 11 ~**

"Sakit," Jongin mengernyit ketika Victoria mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya," gumam Victoria tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka itu.

Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit, hidung Jongin patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehinga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam lebam di tubuh dan mukanya. Mata Jongin sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan pukulan yang diberikan Ravi benar-benar brutal.

"Aku kan cuma membantu Ravi dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau perempuan yang di peliharanya itu cuma pelacur kecil," Jongin tampak kesusahan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia pelacur! Kau mungkin lebih kotor darinya!" potong Victoria marah, melemparkan kapas yang di celup alkohol itu ke samping, "Kau sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Jaehwan... Astaga! Kau pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya!"

"Mengetahui apa?" kali ini Jongin mulai cemas. Victoria tampak begitu marah sekaligus begitu sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Victoria, tak pernah wanita itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman Nickhun hyung...

"Aku mulai ketakutan," gumam Jongin ketika Victoria tidak berkata apa-apa, "Mengetahui apa, noona?"

"Kebenaran tentang Jaehwan," jawab Victoria lirih lalu mendesah seolah-olah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dulu."

Victoria mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Jongin.

Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu Jongin terhenyak, dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga..." akhirnya Jongin mampu berkata-kata, suaranya lemah dan diliputi shock yang mendalam.

"Ah ya, astaga." Gumam Victoria sarkastik, "Sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku begitu membela Jaehwan?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit. Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Jongin hanya diam dan menahankan sesak di dadanya.

Dia pantas mendapatkan ini!

"Jadi Jaehwan melakukan ini semua karena itu..." suara Jongin diwarnai kesakitan, lalu dia menatap Victoria penuh harap, berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apapun yang dilakukan Jongin tadi benar- benar tak termaafkan, "apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?"

Victoria menatap Jongin tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan Jongin.

"Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Im Hyunsik masih terbaring koma disana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kemarin Hyunsik telah menjalani operasi ginjal—yang aku tahu biayanya amat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta—dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi lelaki itu masih belum sadar," Victoria memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Jaehwan kepada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan rupanya kisah Jaehwan dan Hyunsik seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang wanita yang menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asaselama bertahun-tahun..."

Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam Jongin dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Jaehwan menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Jaehwan mempunya hutang begitu besar diperusahaan.

Jongin menatap Victoria nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke atikel di depannya, dia mengernyit.

Im Hyunsik...

Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Im Hyunsik," gumam Jongin seolah kesakitan. Victoria langsung menatap Jongin tajam.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Jongin mengangguk, lunglai.

"Dia… dia pengacara handal dan sukses dari sebuah firma hukum terkenal, reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah... Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan, menangani kasus yang berbeda, tetapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda berprospek paling cerah di antara kami... Aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu... Ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya, katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri, bahkan banyak gossip bilang dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu… Aku... Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bertahan hidup... Dalam kondisi koma," Jongin meremas rambutnya seperti tentara kalah perang, lalu menatap Victoria, mengernyit.

"Noona bilang kapan operasi Hyunsik tadi?"

"Kemarin malam," Victoria melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi, "atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?"

"Oh Tuhan!" Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh Tuhan! Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itu sebabnya malam itu Jaehwan menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Perempuan itu pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya! Dan apa yang dia katakan malam itu pada Jaehwan? 'Kau mungkin harus belajar lebih bertanggung jawab tuan putri!' kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu, tak pantas ia ucapkan kepada Jaehwan.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh dan gegabah yang pernah aku kenal," dengus Victoria, masih marah atas tindakan Jongin tadi. "Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Ravi, aku pasti akan menamparmu berkali-kali."

Jongin mengernyit mendengar ancaman Victoria.

"Tapi noona tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkanku, suatu hari Ravi menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Jaehwan senilai tiga ratus juta. Noona pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Jaehwan adalah pelacur?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata pelacur lagi Kim Jongin!" potong Victoria tajam. Jongin bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yang tidak berpikit begitu? Ravi sangat kaya, dan gadis itu punya reputasi hutang besar diperusahaannya... Tentu saja sebagai pengacara aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Jaehwan," Jongin mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya Victoria masih memelototinya dengan tajam.

"Dan sebagai seorang pengacara kau seharusnya melakukan penyelidikan," gumam Victoria sinis.

Jongin menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan Ravi dan Jaehwan, tapi malam itu, ketika Jaehwan menghilang tanpa kabar, Ravi mencarinya seperti orang gila, hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Jaehwan. Ravi berubah karena gadis itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang," Jongin menarik napas dalam, "Aku takut Jaehwan makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Ravi, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai Ravi menghajarmu dengan begitu brutalnya?"

Wajah Jongin tampak memerah malu.

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa, melecehkan Jaehwan dan memastikan agar Ravi melihat itu semua," gumamnya pelan. Victoria langsung melotot marah mendengarnya. "Apa?!"

Jongin memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Victoria.

"Dan aku..." kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut Jongin, "Dan aku... Memfitnahnya, aku bilang Jaehwan mau kubayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam..."

"Oh Tuhan, Kim Jongin!" Victoria mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan Jongin, "Pantas saja Ravi menghajarmu habis-habisan, kalau aku ada disana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberi semangat padanya agar menghajarmu lebih keras",

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... aku pantas menerimanya..." lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Tapi noona... Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan melihat tatapan mata Ravi ketika menyeret Jaehwan pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku... cemas."

Wajah Victoria mendadak pucat pasi.

"Astaga! Aku hampir saja lupa, Ravi selalu mempercayai kata-katamu! Bagaimana kalau Ravi menyangka bahwa Jaehwan benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau melihat betapa posesifnya Ravi pada Jaehwan, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya Ravi! Kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada Ravi sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali," Victoria langsung meraih ponselnya dan mencari nomor Ravi.

Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, ahkirnya menarik napas panjang dan menyerah.

"Semua nomornya tidak aktif, kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke apartemennya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari", Dengan pasrah Victoria meletakkan ponselnya. "Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, dan jika... dan jika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat..." Victoria melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Jongin yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat Kim Bodoh Jongin!"

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur."

Kata-kata Ravi yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan ketenangan menakutkan itu seolah-olah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu.

Lelaki itu sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Jaehwan gemetar cemas.

"Kau... Harus... Mendengarkan." Jaehwan masih mencoba, meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Ravi, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil.

Ravi terlalu marah, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya. "Lepaskan kemejamu Jaehwan." gumam Ravi datar.

"Ravi..." wajah Jaehwan langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan."

Nada suara Ravi begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Jaehwan akan lebih berani menghadapi jika Ravi berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tetapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar Jaehwan melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Menatap Ravi dengan wajah memohon, tetapi lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh.

Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Jaehwan terlepas, dia berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan tampak kejam.

"Aku bilang lepaskan kemejamu, Jaehwan," suara Ravi tetap lembut dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Jaehwan makin gemetar mendengarnya, dengan sudah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur, menatap Ravi tanpa daya.

"Sekarang roknya." sambung Ravi setelah mengamati tubuh Jaehwan tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Jaehwan merah padam.

"Tidak...!" Jaehwan berusaha membantah, dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini, dipaksa membuka baju dihadapan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya.

"Aku bilang roknya!" suara Ravi sedikit naik, tetapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan, hingga mau tak mau Jaehwan bergerak melepaskan roknya, air mata mulai mengalir di mata Jaehwan.

Hening cukup lama, Ravi terdiam sambil menatap Jaehwan tajam. Dan Jaehwan berlutut di ranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Lepas pakaian dalammu."

"Tidak!" dengan was-was Jaehwan berseru, tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke ujung ranjang, ketakutan.

Sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Ravi, lelaki itu sudah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak Jaehwan? Pelacur cilikku? Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela kan? Demi uang tiga ratus juta..." Suara Ravi terdengar jijik, dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Jaehwan langsung beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Aku membeli tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta, seharusnya tubuhmu itu bisa kupergunakan semauku, tetapi aku terlalu baik padamu, memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kamu sakit, merawatmu... itu semua terlalu baik untukmu," Mata Ravi tampak menyala, "Dan kau dasar pelacur cilik tak bermoral! Bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku...!"

"Kau salah paham Ravi." Serena mulai menangis terisak. Tetapi Ravi tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Ravi meraih kedua lengan Jaehwan, sebelum Jaehwan sempat menghindar dan menempelkan tubuh Jaehwan ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berciuman! Kau membiarkan dia menciummu! Menjijikkan sekali dimataku."

Napas Ravi mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Jaehwan ke bantal membuatnya terbanting kasar disana.

Jaehwan berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan badan Ravi yang keras dan berat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Ravi yang kuat dan tanpa ampun.

Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Jaehwan yang rapuh.

Lelaki itu seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika dia menatap Jaehwan. Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Jaehwan berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang, tetapi Ravi menangkapnya, membantingnya di ranjang lagi dengan kasar, lalu menindihnya.

Jaehwan mengernyit merasakan cengkeraman tangan Ravi yang kasar di tangannya.

"Sakit Ravi... kumohon..."

"Diam!" seru Ravi marah, dan ketika Jaehwan meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahan Ravi, lelaki itu merobek baju Jaehwan dan mencoba membuka pahanya.

Jaehwan berteriak ketakutan, dia tidak siap dan Ravi pasti akan melukainya. Tetapi Ravi tidak peduli. Ketika merasakan Jaehwan tidak basah dan tidak siap, lelaki itu tetap menyatukan dirinya.

Bagi Jaehwan itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa, sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan yang tak ada harganya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersobek-sobek oleh gesekan tubuh Ravi, tapi Jaehwan menahan diri, digigitnya bibirnya hingga hampir berdarah, di tahankannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan di tekannya hatinya dalam dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping- keping.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan~

Jaehwan berbaring memunggungi Ravi, matanya nanar, penuh airmata. Napasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya.

Setelah semua usai, Ravi menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya, sampai napas yang terengah berubah menjadi tenang dan hening. Jaehwan tahu Ravi tidak tidur, lelaki itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tetapi Jaehwan langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Dirasakannya Ravi bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tetapi kemudian ragu dan mengehentikan dirinya di detik terakhir.

Saat-saat hening itu terasa menyiksa. Tubuh Jaehwan tegang meskipun dia berakting sudah tidur dengan baik, dijaganya agar nafasnya teratur, dijaganya agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh Ravi berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur. Jaehwan menanti menit demi menit, menyakinkan diri kalau Ravi sudah terlelap, dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan, dan Ravi sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut. Bibir Jaehwan memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman yang terlalu keras, dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya, di dalam tubuhnya.

Tetapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya.

Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dari pipi Jaehwan, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigit bibirnya yang sakit. Dengan hati-hati Jaehwan duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan pakaiann dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh Ravi saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi.

Pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat Ravi berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Jaehwan bangkit berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya goyah, dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Jaehwan menguatkan diri.

Dipakainya pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan was-was, bersiap-siap jika ada satu gerakan sesedikit apapun dari Ravi.

Tetapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Jaehwan selesai berpakaian. Jaehwan lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar, tetapi di pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap Ravi yang masih tertidur pulas.

Ravi pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Ravi pasti maklum jika Jaehwan menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Jaehwan mengernyit, teringat kemarahan Ravi ketika Jaehwan menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Hyunsik di rumah sakit hari minggu lalu.

Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Ravi? Apalagi dengan perjanjian tiga ratus juta itu...

Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Jaehwan, menahan langkahnya. Lalu Jaehwan mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis.

 _Maaf Ravi, aku harus pergi sementara. Butuh waktu sendirian._

 _Tapi kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku. Aku tidak serendah itu kau tahu._

 _Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi_

 _Jaehwan._

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Pagi itu Ravi duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi, para karyawan belum datang ke kantor, tapi Ravi sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartement itu sendirian.

Tanpa Jaehwan.

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena terbiasa mencari Jaehwan untuk dipeluk, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah Ravi langsung bangun dan murka.

Berani-beraninya pelacur itu meninggalkannya?

Tetapi kemudian, kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Jaehwan itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi.

Jaehwan bilang 'Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi' jadi Ravi menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Jaehwan terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya.

Tapi tidak tahukan Jaehwan kalau pemandangan Jaehwan yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium oleh Jongin itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Jaehwan! Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Jaehwan!

Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. Ravi terdiam penuh antisipasi, dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Jaehwan?

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dan Jaehwan muncul disana. Hati Ravi langsung bagaikan dihantam oleh palu ketika melihat keadaan Jaehwan.

Gadis itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan rapuh. Dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman-ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

Kenapa kau pucat sekali sayang?

Ravi berdehem, menahan perasaannya.

Detik itu juga Ravi memutuskan dia akan memaafkan Jaehwan. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jaehwan karena merayu Jongin, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya kan? Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Jaehwan tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, disitu hanya tertulis bahwa Ravi berhak memiliki Jaehwan sesuka hatinya.

Oleh karena itu dia akan segera memastikan adanya klausul tambahan dalam perjanjian itu, bahwa Jaehwan tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Jaehwan adalah hak eksklusifnya, miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, Ravi yakin Jaehwan akan memohon maaf padanya, dan itu bukan masalah, Ravi siap memaafkan Jaehwan atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Jaehwan lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Jaehwan.

"Duduk." perintahnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh Jaehwan duduk, tapi gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?" Dimana kau tidur semalam? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah aku menyakitimu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak Ravi, tetapi lelaki itu menahannya.

Jaehwan mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap Ravi. Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku... Ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita." Ravi tertegun.

Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya dihentikan seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Ravi begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung.

Tetapi ketika keterkejutannya usai. Kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar pelan-pelan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" desis Ravi di antara giginya, tangannya terkepal.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Jaehwan meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Ravi.

"Ini cek sebesar tiga ratur empat puluh juta, untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar tiga ratus juta, dan hutang ke perusahaan sebesar empat puluh juta, dan ini..." Jaehwan meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja, "Surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ini."

Hening cukup lama. Ravi hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Jaehwan dengan mata yang menyala-nyala.

Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaehwan sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Lunas sepenuhnya? Jadi malam-malam selama kau melayaniku itu kau anggap service gratis untukku?"

Wajah Jaehwan pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu. "Aku... Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari perjanjian itu..."

Ravi mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya, alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam, apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?"

Jaehwan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang di ambil Ravi.

"Jangan menuduhku serendah itu! Aku... Aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi pelacurku demi uang tiga ratus juta! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia melacurkan diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku, hah?!" Ravi menggebrak meja dengan begitu kerasnya, hingga Jaehwan terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tanpa di duganya, Ravi mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja. Dan merobek-robeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya.

Jaehwan hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Ravi itu. Sementara lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam sambil merobek-robek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Ketika Ravi mulai mendekati Jaehwan, Jaehwan langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" tanya Jaehwan gugup, takut akan suasana hati Ravi yang begitu muram.

Ravi makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Jaehwan mundur lagi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah Jaehwan, kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu..."

Tiba-tiba Ravi bergerak cepat meraih Jaehwan sebelum dia bisa menghindar. Jaehwan mencoba meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan Ravi, jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku Jaehwan... Pria yang membayari hutangmu itu... Apakah dia sudah menidurimu?" mata Ravi menggelap penuh kemurkaan, "Apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?" napas Ravi mulai memburu, "Apakah ciumannya sebaik ciumanku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu oleh kepolosan palsumu yang..."

"Lepaskan aku!" entah darimana Jaehwan seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Ravi dan melangkah menjauh. "Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!"

"Melecehkan katamu? Kau bilang itu pelecehan? Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan?"

PLAK!

Tangan Jaehwan tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi Ravi sekeras mungkin, kata-kata Ravi yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Ravi berdiri disana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap disini?" gumamnya sinis.

Dengan bergegas Jaehwan melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena Ravi tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru, berikut surat pengunduran diriku... Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita," gumamnya lirih.

"Bagiku belum," desis Ravi tenang, "Kau boleh kabur kemanapun Jaehwan, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun, aku akan merobek- robeknya lagi."

Tangan Jaehwan yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku...?" Rintihnya putus asa, matanya berkaca- kaca.

Sejenak Ravi terpaku. Jaehwan tampak begitu hancur, begitu rapuh, hingga seketika itu juga Ravi ingin memeluk Jaehwan dan menghiburnya, meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. Itu akting, teriaknya pada diri sendiri, jangan tertipu, gadis ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya bukan?

"A...Aku tetap akan pergi..." Jaehwan bergumam ketika Ravi hanya berdiam diri, "Kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga."

Dengan cepat Jaehwan membuka handel pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Ravi, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, menatap Jaehwan dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik baik, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Jaehwan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setengah berlari dia memasuki lift tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sekertaris Ravi.

Di lobby, suster Sandeul yang menunggu dengan gelisah dari tadi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Jaehwan muncul di lift.

"Bagaimana...?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Jaehwan langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobby menuju parkiran, menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta suster Sandeul mengantar mereka ke sini tadi.

Di mobil air mata Jaehwan tak terbendung lagi dan suster Sandeul langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh... Semuanya tak berjalan baik ya?"

"Dia... Dia tidak mau menerima uang itu..." Jaehwan tersedak oleh tangisan yang dalam, "Dia... Dia menuduhku menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu..." tangis Jaehwan meledak lagi dengan kuatnya.

Dan suster Sandeul langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Jaehwan.

"Apakah... kau mencintainya, Jaehwan?" tanya suster Sandeul hati-hati.

Jaehwan langsung tersentak, menatap Suster Sandeul dengan pandangan nanar. "Apa...? Itu...Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Jaehwan, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian..." suster Sandeul menatap Jaehwan lembut, "Dan kau... Tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Ravi, sayang."

Jaehwan hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Ravi telah menyakitinya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi Jaehwan tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Ada Hyunsik di sisinya bukan?

Suster Sandeul mendesah melihat diamnya Jaehwan.

"Yah, setidaknya, suatu saat ketika Ravi menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal dan kuharap aku ada di sana ketika dia memohon maaf padamu."

 **~To Be Continued~**

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	12. Chapter 12

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **B1A4 Sandeul (GS)**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **EXO Kai**

 **2PM Nickhun**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **~ Chapter 12 ~**

Suster Sandeul benar, Ravi memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Jaehwan.

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya demi Victoria Noona," gumam Ravi dingin, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu.

Ketika sekertarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa Victoria dan Jongin ada di ruangan depan, ingin bertemu dengannya, Ravi hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekertarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi Victoria memaksa, dan seperti biasanya, paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting." gumam Victoria penuh tekad, tidak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan Ravi kepada Jongin yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Ravi," Victoria mencoba menarik perhatian Ravi yang terus menerus mempelototi Jongin. "Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Jaehwan yang harus kau ketahui."

Ravi langsung tertarik. Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya?

Dia diam dan menunggu, bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"Ravi..." Victoria mengernyit cemas ketika melihat Ravi tampak kesakitan, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat selesaikan yang ingin Noona katakan, dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" Ravi bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama Jongin.

Victoria menarik napas panjang.

"Kau... Kita... Mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Jaehwan." dengan cepat

Victoria membentangkan artikel itu di meja Ravi, "Baca ini."

Ravi melirik artikel itu, semula tidak tertarik, tetapi kemudian mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Jaehwan, lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi dia tak mungkin salah.

"Apa yang... Oh Tuhan!" baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya, tetapi dia pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulang- ulang kemudian, mencoba mencari kesalahan. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di sana tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar Ravi, keluarga Jaehwan, kedua orangtuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan Nickhun," mata Victoria berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Oh Tuhan!" Ravi berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ini sebabnya Jaehwan selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian?

"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia, saya hidup sendirian." itu jawaban Jaehwan waktu gadis itu terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan.

Lalu uang tiga ratus juta dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan itu... Sekali lagi Ravi mengernyit.

"Tunangannya, Hyunsik, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Jaehwan berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di rumah sakit mungkin untuk membiayai biaya perawatan Hyunsik, dan hutangnya kepadamu tiga ratus juta mungkin karena gadis itu putus asa," Victoria memandang Ravi, dan tiba-tiba merasa kasihan, Ravi tampak hancur berkeping-keping, "Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat Hyunsik dirawat Ravi, Hyunsik saat itu harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus menerus... biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta... Mungkin itu alasan Jaehwan menjual dirinya padamu, gadis itu putus asa."

Ravi memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari berhujan dimana Jaehwan membuat penawaran gila itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Jaehwan memang terlihat putus asa, panik dan putus asa.

"Jongin bercerita bahwa Jaehwan hilang seharian di hari minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana," Victoria mengedikkan bahunya pada Jongin yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu hari di mana operasi Hyunsik dilaksanakan."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang Ravi. Dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia sudah berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan bergitu lama tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja.

Jaehwan gadis baik-baik. Dia bukan gadis bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Pantas saja waktu itu dia masih perawan. Keperawanan yang seharusnya untuk tunangan yang dicintainya dikorbankannya. Ravi langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Jaehwan pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka Ravi," Victoria menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada Jongin, "Biarkan Jongin yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu."

Ravi menoleh kepada Jongin dengan muram, masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara, kalau begitu kenapa Jaehwan ada di pelukan Jongin dan Jongin bilang Jaehwan rela menjual diri padanya?

"Waktu itu semua sudah kurencanakan, Ravi." gumam Jongin pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ravi, lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi, "Aku... Waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Jaehwan yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu, itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya, aku berpikir Jaehwan telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu... Jadi aku mengambil keputusan... Aku merekayasa semuanya... Ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku... Jaehwan sama sekali tidak sukarela, dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia memanggil namamu..."

Ravi langsung merangsek maju dengan marah, tanpa diduga. Langsung meraih kerah kemeja Jongin. Tak peduli tubuh Jongin yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau Jongin! Brengsek kau! Aku mempercayaimu!" Ravi menggeram di antara ke dua giginya, "Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagi pelacur rendahan?! Aku memperkosanya!"

"Ravi, tenanglah dulu," gumam Victoria hati-hati, berusaha membuat Ravi melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Jongin, "Kau menyakiti Jongin, tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia Ravi." bujuknya lembut.

Ravi bergeming, sejenak seolah-olah akan menghajar Jongin, tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh saja kau sekalian!" desisnya geram sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya.

"Kenapa harus Jaehwan yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Hyunsik? Kenapa bukan keluarga Hyunsik?"

"Hyunsik tidak punya keluarga." Jongin yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan napasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan kasar Ravi tadi, "Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya," suaranya tertelan melihat tatapan bermusuhan Ravi, tapi dia bertekad melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi Hyunsik cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya, aku... Eh... Melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi dan mendapati bahwa Hyunsik dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dia sebatang kara... Karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur, dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan Hyunsik sudah meninggal, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hyunsik masih hidup dan ada dalam kondisi koma," Jongin menatap Ravi sungguh-sungguh, "Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf Ravi. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah, aku juga menyesal setengah mati."

Ravi tercenung. Lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Ravi, mungkin lebih baik kita melepaskan Jaehwan, sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung," gumam Victoria pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Ravi, "Mengenai hutang- hutang Jaehwan baik kepadamu dan kepada perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Victoria mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Ravi itu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Jaehwan tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Ravi!" Victoria mengernyit jengkel. "Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang ditanggung Jaehwan selama ini! Tidak bisakah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari wanita lain untuk memuaskanmu bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Jaehwan dalam beberapa menit!"

Ravi mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu menderita, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa Noona." erangnya parau.

Mata Victoria melebar melihat ekspresi Ravi, tidak pernah sebelumnya Victoria melihat Ravi begitu penuh emosi. Apakah ini berarti Ravi benar- benar mencintai Jaehwan?

"Dia punya tunangan Ravi, jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Hyunsik."

Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati Ravi, sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku." mata Ravi penuh tekad.

"Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?"

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

"Dimana ruangan tempat perawatan Im Hyunsik?" Ravi berdiri di depan resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga. Terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Ravi.

"Ruangan perawatan Im Hyunsik?" Ravi mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh... Untuk Hyunsik... Anda... Anda mungkin harus menemui Suster Sandeul dulu, beliau suster kepala penanggung jawabnya."

"Dimana?" gumam Ravi tak sabar. "Lantai tiga, ruangan perawat nomor dua."

Tanpa basa-basi Ravi meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih ternganga itu. Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Ravi mengetukknya.

"Masuk." sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam. Ravi masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan suster Sandeul.

Suster Sandeul langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

Penggambaran Jaehwan sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar biasa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya.

"Apakah anda akhirnya berhasil menemukan kebenaran?" gumam suster Sandeul langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Ravi mengernyit mendengar sapaan pertama suster Sandeul yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telelepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat. Penelepon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah suster Sandeul...

"Ya," Ravi mengakuinya pelan, "Anda sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Semuanya, dan pertama, sebelum anda menghina Jaehwan lagi. Saya akan jelaskan kepada anda, semalam Jaehwan datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari anda, menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan anda padanya," Suster Sandeul menatap Ravi dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga wajah Ravi merona, "Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi anda, itu adalah uang pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa staff rumah sakit lain, bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang anda tuduhkan kepadanya tadi pagi."

Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi, lidah Ravi terasa kelu.

"Saya ingin bertemu Jaehwan." gumam Ravi akhirnya. Suster Sandeul mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas. Tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu, lagi pula saya tidak yakin Jaehwan bersedia menemui anda."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang!" Ravi hampir berteriak, lalu berdehem berusaha meredekan emosinya, "Saya harus bertemu dengan Jaehwan, meminta maaf, saya tahu selama ini saya salah..."

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf anda melalui saya." sela Suster Sandeul tegas.

Ravi mengernyit.

"Saya mohon... Saya harus bertemu dengan Jaehwan, saya butuh bertemu dengan Jaehwan."

Suster Sandeul mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan, terlalu kaya sehingga wajar dia tampak begitu arogan. Tapi sekarang Ravi tampak begitu menderita, dan dia rela memohon agar bisa bertemu Jaehwan. Suster Sandeul menarik napas, ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya.

Lelaki ini sedang jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Ravi? Kalau saja Ravi hanya lelaki sombong yang menginginkan bayaran setimpal atas apa yang diberikannya kepada Jaehwan, suster Sandeul akan mengusirnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Ravi yang ada di depannya ini tampak begitu kesakitan menanggung rasa bersalah, tampak remuk redam di dera perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sama menderitanya dengan Jaehwan. Bagaimana mungkin Suster Sandeul tega mengusirnya?

"Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Jaehwan lagi jika kalian bertemu nanti, jangan memaksanya..." mata Suster Sandeul melembut membayangkan Jaehwan, "Sudah cukup beban yang ditanggung anak itu."

"Saya berjanji." Ravi menjawab yakin.

Sekilas suster Sandeul mencuri pandang ke arah Ravi. Dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi Ravi ikut melembut karena membayangkan Jaehwan.

Ah Jaehwan, Lelaki ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta...

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Ruangan itu hening terletak di lorong paling ujung. Dan Jaehwan hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Hyunsik, saat ini bukan jam besuk dan Jaehwan tidak boleh masuk.

Pikiran Jaehwan terasa berat, dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Suster Sandeul dan yang lain-lain bilang akan membantu, tetapi Jaehwan tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus, apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Hyunsik yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulannya...

Dengan sedih Jaehwan menatap Hyunsik, lelaki itu masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan itulah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana.

Jaehwan mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

Ah, Hyunsik... Sampai kapan kau tertidur begini? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika kau tidak segera bangun nanti aku akan...

Saat itulah Ravi masuk, diantarkan oleh Suster Sandeul di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang aneh menyeruak di dada Ravi ketika dia melihat Jaehwan menatap Hyunsik yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jaehwan..." Ravi bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaehwan dari Hyunsik.

Suaranya seperti menyentakkan Jaehwan hingga gadis itu menoleh kaget. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, tidak menduga bahwa Ravi akan muncul di sini, matanya menatap Suster Sandeul meminta pertolongan.

"Dia datang disini untuk berbicara Jaehwan, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu," gumam Suster Sandeul lembut, menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Jaehwan, dia lalu mengamit lengan Jaehwan, "Mari, kuantar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana."

Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, Jaehwan hanya mengikuti ketika di tuntun ke ruangan Suster Sandeul, sedangkan Ravi hanya mengikuti di belakang dalam diam.

Ruangan tetap hening lima menit kemudian ketika suster Sandeul menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Aku minta maaf." gumam Ravi dengan lembut akhirnya. Jaehwan bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya.

"Ya... Sudah di maafkan... Sekarang... Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?" Jaehwan mulai menahan tangisnya. Ravi telah benar-benar melukai hatinya, kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, benar- benar membuat emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini Jaehwan, baru tadi Victoria Noona mengungkapkan kebenaran di depanku. Aku tidak tahu. Tidakkah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" sambung Ravi pelan. "Selama ini aku salah paham, aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu... Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu karena jauh dilubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan," Ravi mengerjapkan matanya pedih, "Kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda Jaehwan."

Jaehwan memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau permintaan maaf Ravi yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Ravi memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Ravi tentang gadis yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa gadis itu adalah pelacur?

"Aku... Aku mengerti... Tidak apa-apa, pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadamu," suara Jaehwan terdengar serak. "Dan apapun konsekuensinya aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya... Jadi kita impas."

Ravi menatap Jaehwan sedih.

"Jaehwan... Aku..." Ravi mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Jaehwan, tapi lalu tertegun ketika Jaehwan mundur seperti ketakutan.

Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Ravi, kesadaran bahwa Jaehwan takut dengan sentuhannya, mungkin akibat kekasarannya semalam.

Ravi mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku... Mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya... Aku mencintaimu Jaehwan, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja," Ravi menatap Jaehwan yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan? Kesalahanku tidak bisa di maafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar."

Dengan ragu Ravi melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak.

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tidak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. Kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku. Aku akan sangat senang... Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Sekarang tidak akan lagi," punggung Ravi tampak tegang, "Selamat tinggal Jaehwan." gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka handle pintu.

Jaehwan termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Ravi begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, memang Ravi telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat saat dimana Ravi berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kebersamaan mereka itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Ravi menyakitinya dengan sengaja, kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin.

Sekarang ketika Jaehwan menatap punggung Ravi, yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang bertumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari.

"Ravi," Jaehwan bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Ravi membatu di tempat. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana. Membeku seperti patung.

"Ravi." kali ini Jaehwan mengulang lagi, lebih lembut sehingga Ravi menoleh menatap Jaehwan.

Entah karena mata Jaehwan yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, Entah karena Ravi pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Jaehwan tidak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Ravi berubah seketika.

Dia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap Jaehwan ragu-ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnya Jaehwan membuka lengan menyambutnya, Ravi mengerang. Kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah Jaehwan, tersandung-sandung menghampiri Jaehwan.

Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Ravi jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Jaehwan, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Jaehwan. Napasnya tersengal menahan perasaan.

Dengan lembut Jaehwan memeluk dan mengelus rambut Ravi.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ravi berbisik dengan suara parau, wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Jaehwan, "Entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku..." napas Ravi tersengal, "Aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat... Tapi aku... Aku tidak..."

"Ravi," sekali lagi Jaehwan berbisik lembut. Ravi mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Jaehwan, wajah Jaehwan penuh air mata, dan tiba-tiba mata Ravi terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis," Tiba-tiba Ravi berdiri dan merengkuh Jaehwan ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat, "Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

Jaehwan memeluk Ravi erat-erat. Permintaan maaf Ravi dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hatinya, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya, mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini, kedekatan yang dipaksakan, tetapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Jaehwan.

Lama mereka berpelukan, dalam keheningan. Jaehwan menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Ravi dan lelaki itu memeluk Jaehwan erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Jaehwan.

Setelah tangis Jaehwan mereda, Ravi mengangkat dagu Jaehwan agar menghadap ke arahnya, mengusap air mata di pipi Jaehwan dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, kembalilah bersamaku Jaehwan, bukan karena uang tiga ratus juta itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu, aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku Jaehwan, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal... Dan jika... Dan jika..." Ravi menarik napas, menahan perasaannya, "Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, kau bisa tenang. Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

Jaehwan menatap Ravi, dan melihat ketulusan di sana, melihat cinta di sana yang tidak di tahan-tahan lagi.

Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Suster Sandeul membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk merasa malu ketika menemukan Ravi dan Jaehwan sedang berpelukan.

"Jaehwan!" Suster Sandeul berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini, "Cepat! Cepat ikut aku ke ruang perawatan! Hyunsik sadar! Dia terbangun dari komanya!"

 **~To Be Continued~**

Annyeong minna-san~~

I just finished watching fifty shades darker, well, not bad lah.. nonton cuma karena udah baca novelnya duluan, dan film pertamanya dikasi minta temen. Saya termasuk tipe orang yang kalo nonton film/drama/anime yang berseries harus punya semua seriesnya. Jadi nggak lengkap kaya ada yang kurang :'D

Akhir-akhir ini berubah jadi kalong bermata panda lagi, huft... berhubung masih ngalong kenapa nggak update ff aja? Hahaha.

Dan ada komen terakhir dari BLUEFIRE0805 yang bilang, kenapa reviewnya sedikit padahal ceritanya bagus?

Aduh, makasi loh kalo udah suka sama ffnya, padahal saya juga cuma ngeremake ^^ hmm, entahlah, siders juga punya hak untuk tetap membaca dan diam, that's why they called 'silent readers' right? Hehe

Saya nggak masalah kalo yang baca ff saya jarang komen, yang penting mereka suka aja saya udah senang dan bersyukur ^^ (meskipun saya nggak tau sih kalian pada suka ff nya atau nggak, apalagi di kolom komen ff 'Aerial' sepi kaya kuburan, padahal saya update samaan dengan ff ini, dan jumlah yang baca juga nggak sedikit saya liat, yasudahlah mau bagaimana lagi, yang penting kita semua happy~!)

Yap~ segitu aja dulu curhatnya~ saya juga bakal update ff 'Aerial' bersamaan dengan ff ini, jadi kalau ada yang berminat, bisa di tengok yaa~ ^^

Maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu baca ff ini, dan buat yang udah review, fav follow,

Arigatou~ Thank You Very Gamsa~ :*


	13. Chapter 13

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **B1A4 Sandeul (GS)**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **EXO Kai**

 **~ Chapter 13 ~**

Jaehwan berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ravi, dia berlari penuh air mata, ke kamar perawatan Hyunsik, kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan nafasnya terengah, dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat, suster Sandeul tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya,

"Jaehwan, jangan masuk dulu, dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya."

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, sampai kemudian Jaehwan diijinkan masuk, hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Hyunsik, setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisinya Hyunsik lagi.

Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya, mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai, membuat Jaehwan menanti, mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya,

"Hyunsik."

Suara Jaehwan serak oleh emosi, dan tangisnya meledak, dia menghampiri tepi ranjang, ke arah Hyunsik yang masih terbaring, pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya, tapi hidup dan membuka mata.

Jaehwan meraih tangan Hyunsik dan menciumnya, lalu menangis. "Hyunsik."

Banyak yang ingin Jaehwan ungkapkan, dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Hyunsik akhirnya bangun, dia ingin merajuk karena Hyunsik memilih waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun, dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Hyunsik, lelaki itu mencoba berbicara, tetapi tampak begitu susah payah,

"Stttt... Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu," gumam Jaehwan lembut, mencegah Hyunsik berusaha terlalu keras, "mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu, untuk makanan, kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun."

Mata Hyunsik menatap Jaehwan, tampak tersiksa, dan dengan lembut Jaehwan mengusap air mata di pipi Hyunsik,

"Nanti, setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi, tapi sekarang, kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng saja ya, sekarang..." Jaehwan menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam, "Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun, ya?"

Hyunsik menganggukkan kepalanya, dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul dari bibirnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi" bisik Jaehwan lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui mereka.

Ketika Jaehwan akan beranjak, genggaman Hyunsik di tangannya menguat, Dengan lembut Jaehwan menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Hyunsik,

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi, tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti aku akan langsung datang."

Pegangan Hyunsik mengendor, lelaki itu mau mengerti. Dengan lembut Jaehwan mengecup dahi Hyunsik dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan perawatan. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya ketika dia melangkah menghampiri suster Sandeul. Suster Sandeul masih berdiri di sana dan Jaehwan langsung berlari ke arahnya, menangis keras-keras.

"Dia sadar suster... dia akhirnya sadar... aku masih tak percaya, selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Hyunsik memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku ini sia-sia... Tapi sekarang..." Jaehwan terisak, "Aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar... dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya, dia ada di sini untuk aku..."

Dengan lembut Suster Sandeul mengelus rambut Jaehwan,

"Ini semua karena perjuanganmu Jaehwan, Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka ia mengabulkannya." mata suster Ana juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia.

Tapi kemudian, suter Ana menyadari kehadiran Ravi di ujung ruangan, masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Jaehwan dari pelukannya,

"Eh mungkin aku harus pergi dulu Jaehwan, mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" suster Sandeul mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Ravi,

Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan suster Sandeul tadi, Jaehwan menyadari kehadiran Ravi di ruangan itu. Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat pernyataan cinta Ravi, sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah Suster Ana meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi canggung, dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar." gumam Ravi akhirnya, memecah keheningan. Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya, belum mampu bersuara. Ravi tampak berfikir,

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian, lembut.

Jaehwan mengernyitkan keningnya, Ravi telah berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Ravi yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Ravi yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Jaehwan.

"Ya, aku bahagia." seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Jaehwan, membayangkan Hyunsik.

Ravi mengernyit melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya, senyuman yang diberikan Jaehwan ketika membayangkan lelaki lain, ketika membayangkan Hyunsik.

"Bagus," gumamnya datar, kemudian menatap Jaehwan lembut, "mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan yang mendadak ini, tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu, kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi Hyunsik... jadi kupikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti."

"Terima kasih Ravi." akhirnya Jaehwan bisa berkata-kata, pelan. Ravi tersenyum miring.

"Aku meminta maaf, dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, Jaehwan yang aneh." dengan hati-hati Ravi mendekat, lalu setelah yakin bahwa Jaehwan tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuh Jaehwan ke dalam pelukannya,

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi." bisiknya lembut, lalu menunduk dan memberikan Jaehwan sebuah ciuman yang singkat tetapi menggetarkan kepada Jaehwan.

Dan pergilah Ravi, meninggalkan Jaehwan yang masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Ravi.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

"Dia sadar." Ravi menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas kantornya.

Victoria, yang masih bersama Jongin hanya diam terpaku. Ravi sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tadi, tentang sadarnya Hyunsik dari komanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata 'dia sadar' 'dia sadar' sambil menatap keluar.

Victoria menarik napas mulai tak sabar, sedangkan Jongin hanya mengetuk- ketukkan tanggannya di lutut. Ravi masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Jaehwan?"

Pertanyaan Victoria itu membuat Ravi mendadak memutar tubuhnya dengan tajam menghadap Victoria dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih," gumam Ravi setengah menggeram. "detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin akan menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku."

"Sudahlah Ravi, sekarang kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama dua tahun sudah sadar, kau tidak bisa..." tanpa sadar Jongin bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Ravi, "Aku... aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu." suara Jongin hilang tertelan karena tatapan Ravi makin tajam.

Victoria menghela napas sekali lagi,

"Ravi, Jongin benar, sadarnya Hyunsik ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Jaehwan selama ini? Biarkan mereka berbahagia Ravi, mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa."

"Tidak" Ravi tetap bersikeras, "aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Jaehwan salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Hyunsik mungkin hanya kasihan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamulah yang mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu _Stockholm Syndrome_?" sela Victoria jengkel. ( _ **Stockholm Syndrome**_ : repon psikologis dimana dalam kasus-kasus tertentu para sandera penculikan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesetiaan kepada penyanderanya tanpa memperdulikan bahaya atau risiko yang telah dialami oleh sandera itu.)

Ravi tercenung, tentu saja dia tahu apa itu _Stockholm Syndrome_ , dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Jaehwan kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan. Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya.

"Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik."

Victoria tidak berkata-kata. Dan Jongin hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu baca ff ini, dan buat yang udah review, fav follow,

Arigatou~ Thank You Very Gamsa~ :*


	14. Chapter 14

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **B1A4 Sandeul (GS)**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **EXO Kai**

 **~ Chapter 14 ~**

Dua hari kemudian, Jaehwan berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Hyunsik dengan cemas, tangannya menggenggam tangan suster Sandeul setengah menangis. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Teriakan Hyunsik.

"Suster..." hati Jaehwan terasa di iris-iris, menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Hyunsik setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaehwan, itu pertanda bagus, Hyunsik memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya, tetapi kalau Hyunsik bisa mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik." suster Sandeul menggenggam tangan Jaehwan, membagikan kekuatannya.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Jaehwan hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu-satu tanpa dapat ditahannya,

"Berapa lama lagi suster?" menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya," dengan lembut suster Sandeul mengusap-usap Jaehwan, "dia harus melalui ini Jaehwan, dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi, tapi ini proses penyembuhan, dia pasti akan sembuh."

Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu.

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Jaehwan masuk.

Dengan hati-hati, Jaehwan melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan Hyunsik. Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Hyunsiknya tidak tidur. Hyunsiknya tidak menutup mata, dia bangun, sadar dan hidup. Hati Jaehwan sesak oleh euforia yang membuncah.

Jaehwan duduk di sebelah ranjang, dan Hyunsik langsung menyadari kehadirannya, tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Jaehwan menyelipkan jemarinya kesana,

"Hai," sapa Jaehwan lembut.

Hyunsik tersenyum, lalu mengeryit karena gerakan sederhana itu ternyata menyakitinya,

"Sa... kit," gumamnya susah payah.

Jaehwan tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Hyunsik yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya,

"Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu," Hyunsik mengeryit lagi.

"Berapa lama?" suaranya serak dan terpatah-patah.

"Apanya?"

"Tidur... Berapa lama?" Jaehwan mendesah lembut.

"Dua tahun," jawabnya pelan. Dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Hyunsik, "Tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama kok, yang penting kau bangun, kau berjuang dan aku bangga padamu." sambung Jaehwan cepat-cepat.

Hyunsik tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Jaehwan, tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi.

"Eomma... Appa...?"

Jaehwan menggenggam tangan Hyunsik erat-erat, "Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu Hyunsik."

Dan hati Jaehwan bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Hyunsik memejamkan mata dan menangis, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Hyunsik, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu yang pucat dan tirus.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang disana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang, mengetahui kau sudah sadar."

Hyunsik membuka matanya dan menatap Jaehwan lembut, "Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Jaehwan mengernyit.

"Karena... Kau... Ditinggal… Sendiri..." Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Jaehwan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan buat kamu. Dan sekarang kamu yang harus berjuang buat aku ya, kamu harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku."

Hyunsik mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, percakapan singkat itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan.

Dengan lembut Jaehwan mengusap rambut Hyunsik.

"Istirahatlah sayang, tidurlah, aku akan ada saat kau terlelap, aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi."

Dengan lembut Jaehwan terus mengusap rambut Hyunsik sampai nafas lelaki itu berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Jaehwan, dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Victoria sudah berdiri di sana, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Dokter Victoria?"

Victoria tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat.

"Yah kau pasti tidak menduga kedatanganku, aku kesini bersama seseorang." Victoria mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, Jaehwan mengikuti arah pandangan Victoria dan wajahnya memucat melihat Jongin berdiri di sana, tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf." jelas Victoria lembut begitu melihat ekspresi takut Jaehwan, "Dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Ravi dan Ravi mengusirnya, menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya."

Ravi. Nama itu melintas di benak Jaehwan. Ravi dan pernyataan cintanya. Tiba-tiba dada Jaehwan terasa penuh, tapi lalu dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Ravi. Dia harus fokus kepada Hyunsik.

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di luar?" Victoria berucap setengah berbisik, melirik ke Hyunsik yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Jaehwan mengangguk mengikuti dokter Victoria sampai ke ujung lorong, dengan diam-diam Jongin mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf." gumam Jongin ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi, dia mengeryit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa Jaehwan menjaga jarak kepadanya, sedikit berlindung di belakang Victoria, terlihat takut kepadanya.

Jongin mengusap rambutnya penuh perasaan bersalah, "Aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu, aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal... Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka-luka akibat semua pukulan ini..." Jongin mencoba menatap Jaehwan selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya sebesar mungkin agar Jaehwan yakin, "Kumohon jangan takut kepadaku Jaehwan, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku malu."

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Jaehwan, dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini. Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Ravi ini, mereka berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan Jongin hanya berinteraksi dengan Ravi, mengabaikannya. Tetapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat begitu tulus, tulus dan berantakan, dengan memar di mana-mana, meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Jaehwan mencoba menganguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak.

"Iya," jawabnya pelan.

Jongin menatap Jaehwan dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di sana, dan yang dilihat di mata Jaehwan adalah ketulusan.

"Aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Jaehwan akhirnya tersenyum lepas, "Iya."

Dengan lembut Jongin membalas senyuman Jaehwan.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Ravi yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut." gumamnya pelan, membuat pipi Jaehwan merona.

Dengan lega Victoria menarik napas panjang.

"Kalau begini masalah sudah selesai," Victoria menoleh ke arah Jongin, "nah Jongin bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Jaehwan, percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu."

Jongin meringis dengan pengusiran itu, lalu mengangguk,

"Oke, telpon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai." gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah diseret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Jongin dan Victoria tersenyum, "Dia sangat menyesal kau tahu."

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Saya mengerti," lalu Jaehwan menatap Victoria dengan penuh ingin tahu, "Dokter ingin berbicara tentang apa kepada saya?" kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Jaehwan, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Hyunsik?

Victoria tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Jaehwan.

"Tenang saja, Hyunsik akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Hyunsik, dia bilang Hyunsik bisa kembali pulih meski proses pemulihannya bisa berlangsung lama," dengan lembut Victoria menggenggam tangan Jaehwan, "Jaehwan apakah dokter sudah memberitahukan kepadamu tentang kemungkinan... Kemungkinan bahwa Hyunsik bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Jaehwan mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut.

"Pada saat Hyunsik jatuh koma pun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu kepada saya, dokter bilang kalau meskipun nanti Hyunsik sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya."

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak seratus persen, masih ada harapan 20 persen bahwa Hyunsik bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat..."

"Maksud dokter?" Jaehwan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maksudku, aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Hyunsik, kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan saraf, jadi aku bisa merawat Hyunsik dengan baik... Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Hyunsik harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan lagi."

"Apakah... Apakah dokter diminta Ravi melakukannya?" Jaehwan menatap dokter Victoria sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati perempuan cantik di depannya ini tampak diluar dugaan, apakah Ravi memaksa dokter Victoria menawarkan ini kepadanya?

Victoria mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lagi.

"Ravi memintaku memang, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Hyunsik," Victoria menepuk pundak Jaehwan hangat, "Kau tahu almarhum suamiku... Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai Hyunsik."

"Astaga," Jaehwan menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, terkejut.

"Yah astaga," Victoria tersenyum, "dunia ini sempit bukan? Kadang kebetulan- kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya-tanya," tatapan Victoria berubah serius, "tapi sungguh Jaehwan, kondisi Hyunsik ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua, aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi kurasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, itupun kalau kau mengizinkan."

Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya, terharu.

"Iya dokter, saya akan senang dan lega sekali menyerahkan perawatan Hyunsik di tangan dokter."

 **~To Be Continued~**

Maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu baca ff ini, dan buat yang udah review, fav follow,

Arigatou~ Thank You Very Gamsa~ :*


	15. Chapter 15

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **~ Chapter 15 ~**

"Tidak enak." Hyunsik mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur sayuran yang disuapkan Jaehwan kepadanya.

Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Hyunsik tersadar dari komanya, kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat, dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu persatu, dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Hyunsik yang luar biasa pesat, tekad lelaki itu kuat, maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh dia akan merasakannya sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus memakannya," gumam Jaehwan sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Hyunsik yang seperti anak-anak, "ini menyehatkanmu."

"Rasanya seperti muntahan." Gumam Hyunsik, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Jaehwan lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Jaehwan tergelak, tapi kemudian Hyunsik meraih tangan Jaehwan yang tidak memegang sendok, ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Jaehwan, tak terbayangkan rasa terimakasihku padamu... aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku... Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku..."

"Stttt," Jaehwan meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Hyunsik, "Perjuangannya sepadan, kau akhirnya bangun kan?"

"Tapi..." ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Hyunsik, "aku... Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin lumpuh selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu..."

"Hyunsik," Jaehwan menyela sedikit marah, "kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri, kesembuhanmu yang luar biasa ini juga diluar prediksi dokter bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama-sama, meskipun begitu..." Suara Jaehwan berubah sendu, "meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu... Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdoa apa? Aku berdoa yang penting kau sadar, aku tidak peduli yang lain, Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku Hyunsik... Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mata Hyunsik tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..."

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Jaehwan dan Hyunsik menoleh bersamaan, lalu Jaehwan tersenyum. Dokter Victoria ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa, sekarang bahkan dokter Victoria sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Hyunsik.

Tapi senyuman Jaehwan langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang dokter Victoria, itu Ravi!

Ravi yang sama. Ravi yang tampan dengan penampilan bak adonis, dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Jaehwan tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Ravi lagi sejak Hyunsik sadarkan dari komanya, Ravi selalu memaksakan maksudnya dengan perantaraan dokter Victoria, seperti ketika Ravi memaksakan untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit Hyunsik dan ketika Ravi memaksakan Jaehwan setuju—lewat bujukan dokter Victoria—agar Jaehwan dan Hyunsik pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikannya ketika Hyunsik sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit nanti.

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, ekspresinya tak terselami dan sedikit muram, membuat Jaehwan bertanya-tanya, apakah Ravi mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Hyunsik tadi. Apakah Ravi tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Dokter Victoria," Hyunsik menyapa ramah ketika Jaehwan hanya diam saja, lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah lelaki tampan yang sepertinya hanya menatap terfokus kepada Jaehwan,

"Halo Hyunsik, aku datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sebaik ini terus," Victoria menyadari Hyunsik menatap ke arah Ravi, lalu menyikut pinggang Ravi untuk menarik perhatian Ravi yang terarah lurus kepada Jaehwan, "Dan ini Ravi, dia eh bosku dan bos Jaehwan juga."

Ravi menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Hyunsik, menelusurinya dengan tajam dan meneliti.

Inikah laki-laki yang dicintai Jaehwan sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya? Tiba- tiba pikiran jahat melintas di benaknya, apa yang akan diperbuat Hyunsik jika tiba- tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa Jaehwan sudah menjual keperawanannya kepadanya? Bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali meniduri tunangannya yang katanya dicintainya tadi?

"Ravi." Victoria bergumam ketika Ravi hanya menatap dan tidak bersuara.

Ravi lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hyunsik, "Salam kenal, saya adalah... Atasan Jaehwan di tempat kerjanya... Kebetulan kami eh cukup... akrab." sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Ravi ketika menyadari Jaehwan dan Victoria tampak begitu cemas dengan kata-kata yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya.

Hyunsik menerima jabatan tangan Ravi dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih." meskipun Hyunsik sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa tatapan Ravi seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Saya senang kondisi anda semakin membaik." gumam Ravi tenang, tapi terdengar seolah-olah mengatakan, kenapa kau tak mati saja biar semua jadi mudah?

Jaehwan mengernyit mendengar nada suara Ravi itu, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah malah seolah-olah menantang Jaehwan untuk mengakui sesuatu ? mengakui apa? apakah Ravi ingin agar Jaehwan mengakui segalanya di depan Hyunsik? Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya demi membiayai biaya operasi Hyunsik?

Jaehwan akan mengakuinya, itu pasti, dia tidak mungkin membohongi Hyunsik. Hyunsik mungkin akan marah dan sedih, sedih karena Jaehwan terpaksa melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Lalu mungkin Hyunsik akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya karena sudah tidak perawan. Jaehwan begitu mengenal Hyunsik hingga yakin akan hal itu, dia lelaki berpkiran terbuka, tetapi yang Jaehwan takuti adalah Hyunsik akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya, sendiri, menyalahkan kondisinya yang tidak berdaya yang membuat Jaehwan harus berjuang sendirian demi dirinya, dan Jaehwan tidak mau Hyunsik mengalami itu semua, tidak di saat kondisi Hyunsik masih begitu rapuh dan ada di dalam proses pemulihan. Nanti, Jaehwan pasti akan mengakui semuanya, tetapi tidak sekarang.

Karena itu dia langsung memelototi Ravi mengingatkan, memastikan Ravi melihat isyarat dalam matanya, dan menggeram dalam hati ketika Ravi malahan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Mr. Ravi ini adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja." jelas Jaehwan cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Hyunsik.

"Tempatmu sekarang bekerja Jaehwan, kamu masih bekerja di sana." sela Ravi tajam.

Jaehwan ternganga mendengar bantahan Ravi itu, kehabisan kata-kata, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum datar pada Hyunsik,

"Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman. Saya menuduh Jaehwan melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan, Tetapi saya sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahan saya," Ravi menatap Jaehwan penuh arti, "dan dengan rendah hati, saya meminta Jaehwan kembali kepada saya". kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai, tapi entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat pipi Jaehwan merona.

Victoria langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan, "Bagus, kita akhirnya menyelesaikan segala kesalahpahaman," gumamnya ceria, "Nah sekarang aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu Hyunsik."

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dokter." Hyunsik tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Ravi dan Jaehwan.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi, aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu," Victoria tersenyum, lalu menatap Jaehwan dan Ravi, "Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Hyunsik."

Dan dalam diam Ravi dan Jaehwan melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri diam di lorong ruang perawatan.

"Well dia tampak sehat." gumam Ravi kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Jaehwan tajam,

Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi kan?" sambung Ravi jahat.

Jaehwan membelalakkan matanya mendegar kekejaman dalam suara Ravi, "Ravi! Jahat sekali kau!" mata Jaehwan tampak berkaca-kaca, "Dokter Victoria bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Hyunsik untuk sembuh, dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh."

"Sampai berapa lama lagi Jaehwan? kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi, Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbanan seperti itu?" Ravi mendesis kesal, "Dan kata Victoria dia juga mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi sebagai laki-laki normal..."

"Ravi!" Jaehwan setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Ravi, pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Ravi yang begitu vulgar.

Ravi mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Victoria kepadaku," tiba-tiba dia mendekat dan merengkuh pundah Jaehwan, "Bagaimana Jaehwan? Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat berfungsi sebagai lelaki normal? Padahal aku tahu..." mata Ravi menyala-nyala, "aku tahu betapa kau gadis kecil yang penuh gairah, betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kau menyukainya... Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua... tidak disentuh... tidak di..."

"Hentikan!" Kali ini Jaehwan benar-benar berteriak, matanya berkaca-kaca. Membuat Ravi terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jaehwan tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkaca- kaca seperti itu, membuat Ravi ingin melumatnya...

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik," desis Jaehwan tajam, "aku mencintai Hyunsik, aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku, itu saja... Kalaupun.. kalaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi..."

"Tidak butuh yang lain lagi?" Kata-kata Jaehwan yang penuh cinta kepada Hyunsik itu menyulut kemarahan Ravi, dengan kasar direngggutnya Jaehwan ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?!"

Dengan tanpa diduga-duga, Ravi mencium bibir Jaehwan, pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya disana, melumat bibir Jaehwan dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya. Oh! betapa dia ingin menghukum perempuan ini karena menyakitinya! Oh berapa dia merindukan perempuan ini!

Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir perempuan yang sangat dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Kerinduannya meluap, dipeluknya tubuh Jaehwan erat-erat, dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya, dipujanya bibir itu.

Jaehwan yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan seintens itu semula hanya terpaku, lalu dia memejamkan matanya, aroma Ravi, kemaskulinannya menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Membangkitkan kenangan lama akan kedekatan mereka, dan secara alami, Jaehwan membalas pelukan dan lumatan Ravi.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai kemudian Ravi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terengah-engah.

Dengan lembut Ravi menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Jaehwan, napas mereka yang panas menyatu, bibir mereka masih berdekatan.

Kemarahan Ravi mereda seketika oleh ciuman itu, kini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan dada.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku." bisik Ravi lembut.

Jaehwan memejamkan mata berusaha menggeleng, "Aku tidak merindukannya." erangnya mencoba melawan.

Ravi menundukkan kepalanya, menghujani telinga dan leher Jaehwan dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Jaehwan gemetaran,

"Teruslah berbohong? bisik Ravi di telinga Jaehwan, "Tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa membohongiku, tubuhmu merindukanku Jaehwan, dan aku merindukanmu." bisik Ravi di sela-sela kecupannya.

Jaehwan mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia merindukan Ravi, dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Sering di malam-malam dia berbaring di sendirian di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Hyunsik. Dia merindukan Ravi, merindukan pelukannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang selalu menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah napas teratur Ravi di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas. Tapi Jaehwan menahannya, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Perasaan itu tidak boleh ditumbuhkan. Dia sudah mempunyai Hyunsik, Hyunsiknya, tunangannya. Kekasih yang dicintainya. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama dua tahun. Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali demi dirinya.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Jaehwan.

"Aku merindukanmu Ravi." pengakuan itu, pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak di duga-duga Ravi membuat gerakan lelaki itu yang sedang mencumbu Jaehwan terpaku.

Ravi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Jaehwan agar menatapnya,

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, katakan," Ravi mendesak ketika Jaehwan menghindari matanya. "Katakan sekali lagi Lee Jaehwan, aku perlu mendengarkan lagi."

Jaehwan menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap mata biru yang berbinar-binar itu, "Aku merindukanmu Kim Ravi." gumamnya lagi, lebih pelan dan bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan," Ravi memejamkan matanya lama, lalu memeluk Jaehwan, "betapa aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu..."

Mereka berpelukan lama, menikmati saat-saat yang penuh dengan keheningan itu, sampai kemudian Ravi menjauhkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh tekad.

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Hyunsik."

"Jangan!" Jaehwan langsung berteriak mencegah dan ketakutan, "Jangan Ravi!"

Mata Ravi berkilat-kilat.

"Kau harus menentukan perasaanmu Jaehwan, aku atau Hyunsik. Salah satu dari kami harus mendapat kepastian tentang perasaanmu." gumamnya tegas.

Jaehwan menangis lagi, tangannya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipis Ravi, lelaki itu langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Ravi... Mungkin aku juga menyayangimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi Hyunsik lebih membutuhkan aku, tanpa aku dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sedangkan kau, kau lelaki yang hebat, kau bisa mencari banyak penggantiku, kau pasti masih bisa hidup tanpa aku." gumam Jaehwan lembut.

Ketika Ravi membuka matanya, kesakitan dan kepedihan yang terpancar di dalamnya begitu mengiris hati Jaehwan.

"Jadi aku dikalahkan karena aku hebat?" suara Ravi terdengar begitu pedih, "Apakah aku harus luka parah seperti Hyunsik dulu biar kau memilihku?"

"Ravi!" Jaehwan berseru spontan, terkejut, "Jangan pernah... jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, kau... kau pasti bisa memahami keputusanku."

Ravi melihat air mata Jaehwan yang mengalir dan mengusapnya lembut, Kemudian Ravi merangkum pipi Jaehwan dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapkan wajah mungil pucat pasi itu agar mau menatap matanya.

Mereka bertatapan. Yang satu penuh air mata, yang lain penuh tekad, saling memandang dalam keheningan.

Lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Ravi.

"Dasar perempuan kecilku yang bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kau bahagia. Itu saja, kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu itu dan tersenyumlah!"

 **~To Be Continued~**

Maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu baca ff ini, dan buat yang udah review, fav follow,

Arigatou~ Thank You Very Gamsa~ :*


	16. Chapter 16

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **B1A4 Sandeul (GS)**

 **~ Chapter 16 ~**

Sejak saat itu Ravi seolah-olah menghilang dari kehidupan Jaehwan, Jaehwan merenung dalam mobil rumah sakit yang membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen.

Hari ini Hyunsik sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, bersama Victoria dan suster Sandeul mereka pulang ke apartemen. Suster Sandeul memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara membantu Jaehwan, dan Victoria sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi Hyunsik dan melakukan terapi rutin.

Kata Dokter Victoria, Ravi memutuskan mengambil tugas perjalanan ke Eropa (sekalian kembali ke kampung halamannya, karena walaupun Ravi keturunan Korea asli, dia tetap Warga Negara Asing di negeri ini) dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama.

Dada Jaehwan terasa nyeri, ketika sekali lagi mengakui kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Oh ya, dia merindukan Ravi, sangat merindukannya. Ternyata cinta memang bisa tumbuh tanpa direncanakan. Jaehwan mencintai Ravi. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bertumbuh. Dia hanya tahu dia mencintai Ravi, itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka bosmu yang kelihatannya sombong itu bisa begitu baik, meminjamkan apartemennya." Hyunsik memecah keheningan, menatap Jaehwan dengan sedikit menyelidik, dia bertanya-tanya karena akhir-akhir ini Jaehwan begitu murung.

"Aku yang membujuknya," Victoria yang duduk di kursi depan cepat-cepat menjawab, tahu bahwa Jaehwan pasti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Hyunsik itu, "Ravi adalah sahabat suamiku dan sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri, aku bilang merawatmu penting bagiku, karena kamu adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan suamiku. Jadi Ravi mau meminjamkan apartemen itu, toh apartemen itu tidak terpakai."

Diam-diam Jaehwan dan suster Sandeul menarik napas lega mendengar kelihaian dokter Victoria menjawab.

Mereka sampai di apartemen, dan Jaehwan mendorong kursi roda Hyunsik memasuki ruangan itu.

Begitu mereka masuk tanpa sadar Jaehwan mengernyit, semua kenangan itu seolah menghantamnya. Di sini, di apartemen ini dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Ravi, makan malam bersama, bercakap-cakap bersama….

"Apartemen yang sangat bagus, kita beruntung Jaehwan, bos mu sangat baik." Hyunsik mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Jaehwan sambil tersenyum,

Mau tak mau Jaehwan memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Kuatkah ia berada di sini? Apalagi di kamar itu... Jaehwan melirik kamarnya, tempat Ravi juga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana. Tidak! dia tidak mau masuk lagi ke kamar itu!

Dengan cepat dan efisien mereka menyiapkan segalanya sehingga Hyunsik selesai di terapi dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Suster Sandeul menjaganya sebentar, lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, berjanji akan pulang dan menginap di sini nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan Hyunsik tertidur pulas, Victoria menyeduh teh dan mengajak Jaehwan duduk di ruang depan.

"Dia sudah kembali dari Eropa." Victoria membuka percakapan, menatap Jaehwan dari atas cangkir teh yang diteguknya.

Seketika itu juga hati Jaehwan melonjak, tahu siapa yang di isyaratkan sebagai 'dia' itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaehwan pelan.

Victoria tersenyum miring mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Jaehwan.

"Kau itu baik hati ya, sudah menerima arogansinya yang tidak tanggung- tanggung, tetapi masih saja mencemaskannya," dengan pelan Victoria meletakkan cangkirnya, "Yah, dia baik-baik saja, sedikit kurus, terlalu memaksakan diri dan jadi pemarah seperti beruang terluka, tak ada yang berani menyinggungnya dan mendekatinya dalam radius 100 meter kalau dia sedang mengeluarkan aura pemarahnya, bahkan direktur keuangan memilih berhubungan dengannya via telepon," Victoria terkekeh. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius melihat kesedihan Jaehwan, "Yah... dengan melupakan fakta kalau akhir- akhir ini dia lebih seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

Jaehwan memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih.

"Dia menderita Jaehwan..." desah Victoria kemudian, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Sudah..." Jaehwan tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, penderitaan Ravi serasa mengiris-iris hatinya, "Sudah aku tidak mau mendengar lagi."

Victoria menarik napas,

"Tapi tadi dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan kepadamu."

Kata-kata Victoria yang menggantung membuat Jaehwan menoleh, tertarik, "Pesan?"

Victoria menggangguk.

"Ya, sebuah pesan... malam ini jam delapan, ditunggu di restaurantnya," lalu Victoria menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel.

Dan Jaehwan mengernyit, hotel tempat pertama kali dia bersama Ravi.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jaehwan merasa tidak nyaman, pakaiannya terlalu biasa-biasa saja untuk ukuran hotel yang mewah ini. Dia berdiri dengan kikuk di lobby, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui Ravi malam ini. Dia tahu dia nekat, seperti memancing iblis untuk membakarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia ingin bertemu Ravi, walaupun mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bisa dibantu nona?" Lelaki petugas hotel itu datang menghampiri, sepertinya melihat kebingungan Jaehwan.

"Eh saya... saya Lee Jaehwan... saya sudah ditunggu..."

"Nona Jaehwan," petugas itu berubah sopan dan membungkukkan tubuh, "silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu, mari saya antar."

Dengan ragu Jaehwan melangkah mengikuti petugas hotel itu, memasuki restaurant yang tertata dengan mewah dan elegan.

Dan disanalah Ravi, duduk dengan pakaian resminya, mata Ravi sudah melihatnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Dan tidak lepas memandanginya dengan tajam setelahnya.

Ketika Jaehwan mendekat, Ravi berdiri dengan sopan lalu duduk lagi setelah Jaehwan duduk.

Hening sejenak, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Terimakasih sudah datang." gumam Ravi lembut.

Jaehwan mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kelembutan tatapan Ravi.

"Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan datang lagi." gumam Jaehwan pelan.

Ravi menggangguk.

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah memintamu datang lagi."

Hening lagi. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka, mereka makan malam dalam diam.

Sampai kemudian Ravi menuangkan anggur ke gelas Jaehwan, Jaehwan mengernyit.

"Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol."

Ravi tersenyum menggoda, senyum pertamanya malam itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin kau diperkosa saat mabuk."

Pipi Jaehwan langsung merona dan Ravi terkekeh.

Anggur itu mencairkan segalanya, suasana menjadi hangat, dan percakapan mereka mengalir lancar, Ravi menceritakan tentang perjalanannya di Eropa dan Jaehwan mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat.

Sampai kemudian, Ravi menggenggam tangan Jaehwan lalu mengecupnya, "Aku ingin memelukmu."

Hanya satu kalimat, tapi Jaehwan mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena anggur itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran normalnya. Yang pasti Jaehwan juga ingin merasakan pelukan Ravi.

Dengan lembut Ravi menghela Jaehwan, melangkah ke lantai atas.

Ketika Ravi membuka pintu kamar, Jaehwan menatap Ravi bingung, dan Ravi tertawa menyadari kebingungan Jaehwan.

"Yah... kamar yang sama... kuakui... aku memang agak sedikit sentimental," Ravi mengangkat bahu, pipinya sedikit merona, "Kupikir... tempat saat pertama akan cocok untuk menjadi tempat saat terakhir kita."

Jaehwan tersenyum lembut, dan membiarkan Ravi membimbingnya memasuki kamar.

Mereka berdiri dengan canggung, sampai Ravi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya.

"Aku membawa cincin keluargaku, cincin yang diberikan turun-temurun untuk pengantin perempuan," dengan tenang dia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang mungil dan cantik, "Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu."

"Tidak!" Jaehwan langsung berseru keras, menolak, "Jangan Ravi, itu... itu cincin yang sangat penting, itu untuk pengantin wanitamu!"

"Bagiku, kaulah pengantin wanitaku," Ravi menarik tangan Jaehwan, memaksa memasangkan cincin itu ketangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat ketika Jaehwan berusaha melepaskan cincin itu, "Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

"Ravi..." Jaehwan merintih penuh penderitaan, penuh air mata, Dan Ravi mengusap air matanya lembut, mengecup air matanya lembut.

"Jaehwan," bisiknya seolah kesakitan, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, "Astaga... Jaehwan... Jaehwan... Betapa aku merindukanmu..."

Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh kerinduan, tak tertahankan...

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Ravi melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jaehwan lembut.

"Kau mabuk ya?" senyumnya. Merasa senang karena Jaehwan membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya.

Jaehwan hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat-erat di leher Ravi, merasakan benaknya melayang-layang. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk, karena sekarang dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Ravi.

Ravi terkekeh geli.

"Aku senang kalau kau mabuk, kau begitu penurut dan tidak takut-takut," dengan lembut Ravi mengecup telinga Jaehwan, mencumbunya dengan penuh kelembutan, "biarkan aku mencintaimu malam ini Jaehwan..."

Dengan lembut Ravi menghela Jaehwan ke atas tempat tidur dan mengecupi wajahnya penuh perasaan, "Selama ini kita berhubungan seks... tapi malam ini aku berjanji, kita akan... bercinta."

Ravi menggerakkan tangannya menurunkan gaun Jaehwan dan mulai mengecupi pundaknya, tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Jaehwan.

"Hmm, kau senang sayang? Kau menyukainya ya?" dengan penuh perasaan di kecupinya semua permukaan kulit Jaehwan.

Jaehwan merasa dirinya melayang-layang, pengaruh alkohol, ditambah kemesraan Ravi yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa di awang-awang, dibukanya matanya, dan samar-samar dilihatnya Ravi mengecupi jemarinya, ketika Ravi menatapnya, mata laki-laki itu tampak berkilauan.

Posisi mereka begitu intim, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh menyatu. Ravi mendesakkan dirinya lebih rapat, menikmati tubuh perempuannya yang melingkupinya. Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat, ketika mata mereka bersatu dalam pesan yang tersirat.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Ravi lembut. Dan Jaehwan pun melayang, terbawa oleh cinta Ravi.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Hmm, ff ini tuh saya remake dari tetralogi novelnya Santhy Agatha, nah ff RaKen ini yang pertama, masih ada 3 novel yang rencananya mau saya remake jadi ff. Selanjutnya itu bakal jadi ff-nya HyukBin. Tapi saya ragu, saya remake apa nggak ya? Soalnya udah lumayan banyak yang ngeremake, dan fandom sebelah saya liat respon untuk ff-nya juga wow banget. Jadi saya nggak ada rasa percaya diri untuk ngeremake ff itu.. hahaha

Dan dari 4 novel, novel kedua (yang nanti saya jadiin Hyukbin) dan yang keempat (rencananya sih KrisYeol, karena saya kangen mereka) sudah lumayan banyak yang remake.. enaknya saya remake juga apa nggak ya? Saya galau .

Kalau misalnya ada yang iseng baca curhatan saya diatas, minta saran doooong, sebaiknya gimana? Kalo misalnya ada yang nggak setuju, nanti si HyukBin saya kasi ff lain deh. Ff remake juga sih, tapi saya belum nentuin siapa yang bakal saya jadiin main cast nya… Untuk Krisyeol… ngalah dulu deh kalian yaa, hiks :')

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	17. Chapter 17

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **B1A4 Sandeul (GS)**

 **~ Chapter 17 ~**

Ravi memeluk tubuh Jaehwan yang lunglai dan terlelap, tubuhnya rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras.

Dia sengaja membuat Jaehwan mabuk malam ini, agar Jaehwan tidak waspada, agar Jaehwan tidak menyadari, tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya.

Dia tidak memakai pelindung saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dia berusaha membuat Jaehwan hamil.

Ravi memejamkan mata dan mengernyit ketika sengatan rasa bersalah menyerbunya. Dia telah memanipulasi ketulusan perasaan Jaehwan dengan menjebaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Jaehwan. Tuhan tahu dia berusaha sangat keras, apa saja agar Jaehwan bahagia bersama Hyunsiknya yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri agar bisa melupakan Jaehwan. Tapi perempuan itu membayanginya, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ravi merasa dirinya nyaris gila ketika memutuskan akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk memiliki Jaehwan dengan cara apapun. Jika Jaehwan tidak mau memilihnya, maka Ravi akan memaksa Jaehwan memilihnya!

Dengan lembut Ravi mengecup dahi Jaehwan yang berbaring di lengannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Jaehwan yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya.

Anakku mungkin sudah bertumbuh di sini, pikirnya posesif. Rasa memiliki dengan intensitas luar biasa muncul tiba-tiba dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa anaknya mungkin sudah mulai bertumbuh dan terbentuk di dalam rahim Jaehwan. Dengan lembut diusapnya perut Jaehwan, Ravi tidak bisa menahan diri, pelan- pelan diletakkannya kepala Jaehwan di bantal, lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Jaehwan,

"Kau harus tumbuh di sana," bisiknya penuh tekad, "Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat di sana, agar Appa bisa memiliki Eomma mu," Ravi berbicara sambil mengecup perut Jaehwan.

Kemungkinan bayi itu terbentuk dari percintaan mereka adalah 80%, Ravi sudah mempelajarinya dari semua referensi yang bisa ia dapat, ia mengetahui bahwa dari rata-rata umur mereka berdua kemungkinan Jaehwan hamil malam ini sangat besar, dan diam-diam dia sudah mencocokkan dengan siklus Jaehwan, dia tahu perempuan itu sedang dalam masa suburnya.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya itu membuat Jaehwan terbangun, dia membuka mata dan menatap Ravi.

"Ravi?" Jaehwan bertanya-tanya kenapa Ravi mengecup perutnya.

Ravi tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit kejam menurut Jaehwan, tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang, terasa begitu lembut sekaligus menggoda.

"Aku bergairah lagi." gumam Ravi serak, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Jaehwan penuh gairah.

Ravi berbeda dengan tadi, pikir Jaehwan, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat posesif. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Jaehwan kuat-kuat, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Jaehwan dengan panas, tangannya mengusap tubuh Jaehwan penuh gairah,

"Kau milikku Jaehwan." gumam Ravi parau sebelum bercinta lagi dengan Jaehwan.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jaehwan terbangun dalam pelukan Ravi. Matahari fajar sedikit menembus tirai putih jendela hotel itu, masih gelap dan dingin. Dengan nyaman Jaehwan makin bergelung dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Dan secara otomatis Ravi mengetatkan pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di tubuh Jaehwan.

Jaehwan memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Ravi, menghirup aroma Ravi kuat-kuat dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam memorinya. Tiba-tiba air mata merembes dari sela bulu matanya, dan Jaehwan menahannya agar tidak menjadi isakan.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dulu kepada Ravi sebelum kemudian mengabulkan doanya agar Hyunsik terbangun dari komanya? Apa rencana Tuhan di balik semua peristiwa ini? Kenapa di saat Hyunsik benar-benar sudah bangun, hatinya sudah jatuh dimiliki oleh Ravi?

Jaehwan mengigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak semakin keras dan membangunkan Ravi, dia tidak boleh menangis. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia sudah memiliki Hyunsik. Hyunsik yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya sejak awal. Hyunsik yang sebatang kara dan tidak akan punya siapa-siapa kalau Jaehwan tidak ada di sampingnya. Hyunsik lebih membutuhkan Jaehwan dibandingkan Ravi. Tanpa Jaehwan, Hyunsik akan rapuh, sedangkan tanpa Jaehwan, Ravi akan tetap kuat. Ravi bisa mencari Jaehwan - Jaehwan yang lain dengan segala kelebihannya, sedangkan Hyunsik hanya memiliki Jaehwan.

Dia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap terasa begitu sakit? Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat ketika memikirkan Ravi, ketika ingatannya melayang pada setiap kebersamaan mereka. Kenapa rasanya masih terasa begitu sakit?

Dan malam ini Jaehwan memutuskan bertindak egois. Hanya malam ini ya Tuhan, ampuni aku, desah Jaehwan dalam hati. Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu jika dia datang menemui Ravi pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta. Jaehwan tahu itu semua akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap mengambil konsekuensi itu, dia butuh merasakan pelukan Ravi untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Ravi.

Pelukan Ravi tiba-tiba mengencang dan lelaki itu dengan masih malas-malasan mengecup dahi Jaehwan.

"Dingin?" tanyanya serak.

Jaehwan mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati mata biru itu menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng.

Ravi meraih dagu Jaehwan dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan singkat, "Aku menyakitimu tidak kan semalam?"

Sekali lagi Jaehwan menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Ravi, menahan air mata. Ini adalah saat berharganya. Berada dalam pelukan erat Ravi, merasakan kelembutan dan kemesraannya. Dia akan menyimpan kenangan ini dihatinya, biar di saat-saat dia merasa pedih dan merindukan Ravi, dia tinggal menarik keluar kenangan tentang pagi ini, dan hatinya bisa terasa hangat.

Seperti inilah dia akan mengenang Ravi nanti, lembut, penuh cinta dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Jaehwan yang berkecamuk, Ravi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memeluk Jaehwan erat-erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, mereka larut dalam keheningan dan usapan Ravi membuat Jaehwan setengah tertidur.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali malam tadi." bisik Ravi lembut, menggugah Jaehwan dari kondisi setengah tidurnya.

Jaehwan mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Ravi lembut.

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyesal." tangannya dengan hati-hati mengusap wajah Ravi, takut akan reaksi Ravi karena dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi Ravi langsung memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap usapan Jaehwan dengan penuh perasaan.

Merasa mendapatkan izin, dengan lembut Jaehwan menggerakkan tangannya, meraba wajah Ravi. Mulai dari dahinya, lalu ke alisnya yang tebal, ke mata yang terpejam itu, ke bulu mata tebal ketika Ravi terpejam, ke hidungnya, ke tulang pipinya yang tinggi, ke rahangnya yang mulai ditumbuhi bakal janggut, hingga ke bibirnya yang tipis tapi penuh, bibir yang tak terhitung lagi sudah mengecupnya berapa kali.

"Jaehwan..." Ravi mendesah, mengernyitkan keningnya merasakan usapan lembut Jaehwan di wajahnya, tangannya lalu menahan jemari Jaehwan di bibirnya dan mengecupnya, matanya membuka dan menatap Jaehwan bagai langit malam yang terang.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan membuat kau mensyukuri malam ini." gumam Ravi misterius.

Jaehwan mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Ravi yang penuh arti. Apa maksud Ravi?

Tapi sebelum Jaehwan bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, Ravi sudah meggulingkan tubuh Jaehwan dan menindihnya. Bercinta lagi dengannya.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jaehwan membuka pintu apartemen dengan berhati-hati dan menemukan dokter Victoria sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang menyesap kopi dan menonton televisi.

Dokter Victoria tersenyum penuh pengertian ketika menatap Jaehwan. Saat itu jam 8 pagi, Jaehwan sengaja meminta Ravi memulangkannya pagi-pagi sehingga Hyunsik belum bangun. Semalampun ia berangkat setelah yakin Hyunsik sudah tertidur pulas.

"Hyunsik belum bangun." jawab dokter Victoria tenang, menjawab pertanyaan di mata Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menarik napas lega.

"Dokter menginap di sini?" tanyanya pelan. Victoria mengangguk.

"Suster Sandeul memintaku menemani untuk berjaga-jaga, dan aku tidak keberatan, toh aku tidak ada acara apa-apa," Victoria tersenyum lembut kepada Jaehwan, "kuharap semalam menyelesaikan segalanya."

Pipi Jaehwan memerah mendengar ucapan Dokter Victoria yang penuh arti itu.

"Dia agak marah tadi pagi saat saya buru-buru pulang demi Hyunsik," bisik Jaehwan pelan.

Victoria terkekeh sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Dia memang begitu, tak usah pedulikan, aku yakin sebenarnya dia bahagia kau telah memberinya kesempatan," suara dokter Victoria berubah serius, "Dan setelah semalampun kau tetap pada keputusanmu Jaehwan?"

Jaehwan tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejenak ragu, tapi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Saya harus terus bersama Hyunsik, dia membutuhkan saya," jawabnya lembut.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya dokter Victoria tiba-tiba.

Dengan masih tersenyum Jaehwan menjawab.

"Saya tidak apa-apa dokter, saya merasa bahagia karena semua orang bahagia." Semua orang bahagia selain kau dan Ravi. Pikir Victoria miris ketika Jaehwan berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Victoria tahu kalau Jaehwan sama tersiksanya dengan Ravi. Dan dia ingin berteriak marah kepada Jaehwan, memarahi ketidakegoisan perempuan itu, sekaligus bertanya sampai kapan Jaehwan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang lain? Untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? Victoria merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memaksa Jaehwan berbuat egois, mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Jaehwan, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar biasa itu tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Dan tiba-tiba Victoria teringat pertemuannya dengan Ravi ketika lelaki itu baru pulang dari Eropa beberapa hari lalu, mata Ravi saat itu tampak penuh tekad, setengah gila dan menyala-nyala.

.

.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa memilihku, maka aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

Wajah Victoria memucat mendengar nada final dalam ucapan Ravi waktu itu, "Astaga Ravi, kau tidak sedang berencana melakukan tindakan kasar dan pemaksaan untuk memiliki Jaehwan kan?" berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya, seperti kemungkinan Ravi menculik Jaehwan dan membawanya pergi, atau kemungkinan Ravi akan menyingkirkan Hyunsik dengan cara kasar. Itu semua bisa dilakukan Ravi dengan kekejaman dan kekuasaannya. Dan Victoria takut Ravi kehilangan akal sehatnya dan memutuskan melakukan salah satu dari hal yang ditakutinya itu.

Ravi menarik napas panjang,

"Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku." gumamnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Victoria menganga mendengarnya,

"Apa?" Victoria sudah mendengar cukup jelas tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengar telinganya, dia butuh mendengar lagi.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengandung anakku, Noona." gumam Ravi penuh tekad.

"Kau sudah gila ya Ravi?!" suara Victoria meninggi menyadari keseriusan dalam suara Ravi.

Tapi Ravi sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dan ketidak setujuan Victoria dia tetap tenang dan berpikir, "Jika Jaehwan mengandung anakku, mengingat sifatnya, dia tidak akan mungkin mengugurkannya. Itu berarti dia akan mengakui hubungan kami kepada Hyunsik, dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara—dengan menggunakan anak itu sebagai alasan—agar aku bisa mengklaim Jaehwan."

"Kau gila!" seru Victoria tidak setuju, "apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Hyunsik? Hatinya akan hancur, dan Jaehwan juga akan menderita jika dia sadar dia telah menyakiti hati Hyunsik."

"Noona pikir mereka saja yang menderita hah?!" sela Ravi keras, membuat Victoria tertegun, "Aku juga menderita! Aku tidak bisa makan, aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku menjalani detik demi detik, menit demi menit penuh penyiksaan! Aku sama saja sudah mati akhir-akhir ini! Aku juga menderita, menyadari bahwa aku bisa memiliki Jaehwan tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat perempuan itu memilihku! Sebelum kepulanganku aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini! Tidak ada yang bisa mengahalangiku!"

"Ravi," Victoria melembut, mencoba meredakan emosi Ravi, "aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Hyunsik ternyata menerima kondisi Jaehwan apa adanya dan kemudian Jaehwan memutuskan membesarkan anak itu bersama Hyunsik?"

"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan," jawab Ravi dingin, "aku akan memberikan ultimatum, Jaehwan memilihku, atau aku akan merenggut anak itu darinya, kalau perlu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum."

"Kejam sekali." Victoria bergumam spontan. Ravi mengangguk tidak membantah.

"Ya memang kejam sekali." jawabnya menyetujui, tanpa penyesalan dan tampak penuh tekad menjalankan rencananya.

.

.

Dan sekarang Victoria duduk di ruang makan, mencoba menarik kenangannya kembali. Dengan pelan disesapnya kopinya lagi,

Semoga Tuhan melindungi Jaehwan kalau Ravi benar-benar membuatnya hamil malam kemarin. Semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena dengan kesadaran penuh dia sudah mendukung rencana Ravi.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Did you know, kalo sebuah akun ffn bales comment kamu, balesan itu bakal masuk ke inbox kamu, dan muncul pemberitahuannya di email akun ffn kamu? ^^

Hanya kasi info untuk yang belum pada tau~~ ;) (karena saya taunya baru-baru ini juga pas ada author lain bales comment saya, dan muncul notifnya di email, haha)

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	18. Chapter 18

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **EXO Kai**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **~ Chapter 18 ~**

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Ravi menepati janjinya.

Tidak menemui Jaehwan lagi.

Atas bujukan dan desakan Victoria, Jaehwan kembali bekerja di perusahaan Ravi, lagipula bujukan Victoria ada benarnya juga, Jaehwan butuh gajinya untuk menghidupi mereka semua. Dan selama sebulan itu Ravi, sang CEO menjadi orang yang paling sulit dilihat di kantor, jika tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, lelaki itu mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya dan tidak keluar-keluar. Sesekali Jaehwan masih berpapasan dengan Jongin, lelaki itu masih bekerja di sini, Ravi tidak jadi memecatnya, sepertinya dia dan Ravi sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Dan Jaehwan merindukan Ravi.

Dia sudah bertekad melupakan Ravi, tetapi hatinya punya mau sendiri, kadang dia menatap lift khusus direksi yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan Ravi dengan penuh harap. Berharap tanpa sengaja dia melihat Ravi keluar dari sana, melangkah ke parkiran mobilnya. Tuhan tahu betapa ia bersyukur seandainya saja dia bisa melihat Ravi, biarpun cuma satu detik, biarpun cuma dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa Ravi seperti punya pengaturan waktu sendiri agar tidak bertemu Jaehwan.

Sore itu Jaehwan melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai, dia tidak enak badan, sedikit panas dan meriang, jadi dia minta izin pulang cepat.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah. Suara Hyunsik dan dokter Victoria. Dokter Victoria sudah mendapat izin Ravi menggunakan setengah hari kerjanya untuk melakukan terapi khusus pada Hyunsik. Terapinya sudah membuahkan hasil, Hyunsik sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, sedikit mengangkatnya dan melatih saraf-sarafnya. Optimisme bahwa Hyunsik akan bisa berjalan lagi semakin besar.

Jaehwan melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Hyunsik sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sedang dokter Victoria menuangkan teh untuknya, sepertinya session terapi sudah selesai.

Hyunsik mendongak ketika merasakan kehadiran Jaehwan dan tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai sayang."

Dengan senyum pula Jaehwan melangkah mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan Hyunsik. Lelaki itu membawanya ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya, "Bagaimana session terapi kali ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Hyunsik tertawa dan Jaehwan mengamatinya dengan bahagia, Hyunsik banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu makin sehat, warna kulitnya juga sudah Nampak merona sehat, tidak pucat pasi seperti dulu. Badannya sudah berisi dan tampak lebih kuat. Hyunsik sudah menjadi Hyunsik nya yang dulu, yang penuh tawa dan vitalitas, dengan semangat hidup yang memancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku tadi sudah belajar berdiri, sulit sekali Jaehwan sampai keringatku bercucuran, tapi aku senang sudah sampai di tahap sejauh ini," jelas Hyunsik bahagia.

Jaehwan membelalakkan matanya senang.

"Benarkah?" dengan gembira ditatapnya dokter Victoria, "Benarkah dokter?" Dokter Victoria mengangguk dengan senyum dikulum.

"Perkembangan Hyunsik sangat pesat Jaehwan, aku optimis dia akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Dengan bahagia Jaehwan memeluk Hyunsik erat-erat.

"Oh aku bangga sekali padamu mendengarnya sayang!" serunya dengan kegembiraan murni.

Tapi tiba-tiba Hyunsik melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaehwan sambil mengerutkan alisnya, "Sayang, badanmu panas."

Gantian Jaehwan yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu meraba dahinya sendiri, "Benarkah? Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan, makanya aku pulang cepat." Dengan cemas, Hyunsik menoleh ke arah Victoria.

"Dokter, badannya panas bukan?"

Victoria segera mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Jaehwan lembut, "Benar, kau panas Jaehwan, apakah kau terserang flu?"

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, saya tidak pilek ataupun batuk dokter, tapi ada masalah dengan perut saya, akhir-akhir ini saya sering memuntahkan makanan yang saya makan, makanya badan saya terasa lemah dan—"

"Memuntahkan makanan?" dokter Victoria mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu serius.

Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya pandangan dokter Victoria menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya dokter Victoria lagi.

Jaehwan tampak berpikir, "Baru beberapa hari ini, mungkin seminggu terakhir ini."

"Apa kau kena maag Jaehwan?" Hyunsik menyela tampak semakin cemas.

"Mungkin," Jaehwan mengusap perutnya, "Soalnya aku sering mual."

Dokter Victoria mengikuti arah tangan Jaehwan dan menatap perut Jaehwan,

"Kau tampak pucat Jaehwan, berbaringlah dulu, aku akan menyusul dan memeriksamu nanti setelah selesai dengan Hyunsik."

Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan mengecup dahi Hyunsik.

"Aku berbaring dulu ya." bisiknya lembut dan Hyunsik mengangguk, balas mengecup dahi Jaehwan.

Seperginya Jaehwan, Victoria memijit kaki Hyunsik untuk session pelemasan akhir sambil berpikir keras... Tidak enak badan, mual, memuntahkan makanannya... Jika dihitung-hitung tanggalnya, semuanya tepat. Apakah Jaehwan sudah hamil dan tidak menyadarinya?

"Dokter?" Hyunsik yang menyadari kalau Victoria melamun menegurnya hingga Victoria tergeragap, "Dokter tidak apa-apa?"

Victoria berdehem salah tingkah, "Ah, maafkan aku Hyunsik, aku sedang memikirkan Jaehwan."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dokter memeriksa Jaehwan dulu, aku juga mencemaskannya dok," Hyunsik tersenyum melihat Victoria ragu-ragu, "Tidak apa- apa dok, aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri ke kamar dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kumohon, uruslah Jaehwan dulu."

Sambil mengangguk, Victoria bergegas menyusul Jaehwan ke kamarnya.

Jaehwan sedang berbaring miring memegangi perutnya, tampak kesakitan dan pucat pasi.

Victoria duduk di sebelah ranjang, menyentuh dahi Jaehwan lagi, panas membara, meskipun keringat dingin mengalir deras.

"Saya muntah-muntah lagi barusan dokter." Jaehwan memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani membukanya, seolah takut kalau dia membuka matanya, rasa mual yang hebat akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh mint untukmu, untuk mengurangi mual, nanti aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu." obat untuk wanita hamil. Victoria mulai merasa yakin melihat kondisi Jaehwan. Jaehwan hanya mengangguk patuh masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Victoria kembali datang dan membantu Jaehwan duduk, lalu membantunya meneguk teh mint itu, setelah itu dia membaringkan Jaehwan yang lemas di ranjang, Jaehwan meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih dokter, tehnya sangat membantu, perut saya tidak begitu bergolak lagi seperti tadi."

Victoria tersenyum lembut.

"Cobalah untuk tidur." gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Ketika merasa suasana cukup aman, dengan Hyunsik yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Victoria meraih ponselnya dan memejet nomor telepon Ravi.

Ravi memang menghilang dari kehidupan Jaehwan, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memantau setiap detik kehidupan Jaehwan, lelaki itu menuntut laporan yang sedetail-detailnya dari Victoria setiap saat. Dan menurut Victoria, Ravi berhak mengetahui dugaannya ini.

"Noona." Ravi mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan pertama.

"Ravi," Victoria berbisik pelan, bingung memulai dari mana. Sejenak suasana hening, dan tiba-tiba suara Ravi memecah keheningan.

"Dia hamil." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya seakurat itu sebelum dilakukan test urine dan test lainnya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia hamil, dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya, dan mual-mual setiap saat."

"Dia hamil." kali ini rona kegembiraan mewarnai suara Ravi, "Aku akan melakukan test urine dulu Ravi, kau tak bisa..."

"Aku akan segera kesana." dan Ravi menutup telepon. Membiarkan Victoria ternganga di seberang, lalu menggerutu dengan ketidaksabaran Ravi.

Ravi mau kesini, lalu apa? Langsung melemparkan bom itu ke muka Hyunsik dan Jaehwan? Dasar! Victoria berniat menunggu Ravi di depan apartemen, berusaha mencegah Ravi bertindak gegabah, lelaki itu harus berusaha pelan- pelan, apalagi kehamilan Jaehwan belum dipastikan secara akurat.

Lama sekali Victoria menunggu di ruang tamu, hampir satu jam. Kenapa Ravi lama sekali? Apakah Ravi membatalkan niatnya kemari? Victoria mulai bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah Hyunsik mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu.

Victoria menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hai Hyunsik, bagaimana kondisimu?" Hyunsik balas tersenyum.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik, aku tadi membaca di kamar, dan mulai merasa bosan jadi aku keluar, bagaimana keadaan Jaehwan?"

Victoria menarik napas.

"Dia sudah tidur pulas sepertinya, kasihan sepertinya perutnya bermasalah." Hyunsik mengernyitkan keningnya

"Dia bekerja terlalu keras," gumamnya sendu, "dan itu semua gara-gara aku."

"Hyunsik," Victoria menyela dengan lembut, "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagipula Jaehwan melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Benarkah?" suara Hyunsik menjadi pelan, "kadang-kadang aku merasa dia hanya kasihan kepadaku."

"Hyunsik..." Victoria tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat diliriknya layar ponselnya. Jongin.

"Jongin?" panggilnya setelah mengangkat telepon, "Jongin kau tahu di mana Ravi? Dia bilang akan ke sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang—"

"Noona, Ravi kecelakaan di tol."

 **~To Be Continued~**

FF nya HyukBin udah release yaa~ bagi yang berminat silahkan dibaca (promosi), tapi sabar ya baru sedikit, masih dalam tahap pengetikan. ^^

Oia, ff ini juga sebentar lagi tamat looh~~

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	19. Chapter 19

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **EXO Kai**

 **~ Chapter 19 ~**

"Jaehwan." dengan lembut Victoria menggoyangkan pundak Jaehwan yang tertidur pulas. Sementara Hyunsik mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dengan sedikit lemah Jaehwan membuka mata dan agak waspada melihat wajah dokter Victoria yang pucat pasi, dengan segera dia duduk, gerakan tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat kepalanya pening, tapi Jaehwan menahannya sambil mengernyit,

"Ada apa dokter? Hyunsik kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini." gumam Hyunsik dalam senyum.

Jaehwan menatap Hyunsik dengan lega, tapi lalu menatap dokter Victoria yang begitu pucat pasi.

"Jaehwan, aku... Ah aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ini darurat... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkin kau mau ikut…"

"Ada apa dokter?" Jaehwan mulai tegang ketika dokter Victoria tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Ravi, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol, dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya, Jongin juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana."

"Apa?" warna pucat mulai menjalar ke wajah Jaehwan, lalu segera digantikan dengan kepanikan luar biasa, "Ya Tuhan, aku ikut ke rumah sakit, dokter!"

Hyunsik mengamati kepanikan Jaehwan dari kejauhan, tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap. Jaehwan tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan luar biasa. Kenapa sampai begitu? Seolah-olah kondisi Ravi benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Padahal Ravi kan hanya atasannya di perusahaan? Atau... Jangan-jangan lebih dari atasan ? Pikiran buruk itu menyeruak dalam benak Hyunsik, dan dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya. Tapi ketika dia melihat betapa Jaehwan mulai gemetaran karena cemas dan panik ketika bersiap-siap berangkat, mau tak mau pikiran buruk itu memenuhi benaknya, ada hubungan istimewa apa antara Ravi dengan Jaehwan?

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit berlangsung begitu menyiksa bagi Jaehwan, dia terus menerus berdoa, seakan semua trauma masa lalu menghantamnya lagi keras- keras. Ini hampir sama dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan melukai Hyunsik dulu. Dan Jaehwan tidak akan kuat menanggungnya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Ravi. Ya Tuhan! Jangan sampai terjadi apa- apa pada Ravi, dia belum sempat mengatakan... Dia belum sempat mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa dia... Bahwa dia mencintai Ravi.

Jaehwan berlari di depan menuju ruangan gawat darurat sementara Victoria mendorong kursi roda Hyunsik di belakangnya.

Dia melangkah memasuki ruang perawatan itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Ravi.

Lelaki itu duduk di meja perawatan, telanjang dada, kepalanya terluka dan sudah di tutup perban, dokter sedang membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Banyak darah, tapi sudah dibersihkan. Selebihnya, Ravi tidak apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih hidup, masih untuh, dan ketika Ravi memalingkan kepalanya lalu menatap Jaehwan dengan mata birunya yang menyala-nyala.

Jaehwan pingsan.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Ravi berteriak memanggil Jaehwan, begitu juga dengan Victoria dan Hyunsik yang ada di belakang Jaehwan. Tapi Jaehwan pingsan mendadak dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan kasar Ravi menyingkirkan tangan dokter yang sedang membalut lukanya dan melompat turun, setengah berlari menghampiri Jaehwan, perawat datang menghampiri, tapi Ravi menyingkirkannya.

"Biar aku saja." gumamnya serak, mengeryit sedikit ketika mengangkat Jaehwan menyakiti luka di lengan dan bahunya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dipeluknya Jaehwan dengan posesif dan dibaringkannya ke meja perawatan.

"Tuan, saya belum menyelesaikan membalut lukanya." gumam dokter di ruang gawat darurat itu sedikit jengkel.

"Nanti saja." Ravi bergumam tajam dengan arogansi yang sudah seperti pembawaan alaminya sehingga membuat dokter itu terdiam, mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Sayang," Ravi menepuk pipi Jaehwan, tapi perempuan itu begitu pucat pasi, dengan panik, Ravi menoleh ke arah Victoria di pintu, mengabaikan Hyunsik, "Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Victoria mendorong Hyunsik mendekat, lalu menyentuh Jaehwan.

"Dia demam Ravi, dia sedang sakit ketika memaksa mengikuti aku kesini, terus tepuk pipinya pelan-pelan dan sadarkan dia, sepertinya dia shock," Victoria menatap Ravi tajam, "dan kau... kau tidak pernah kecelakaan selama hidupmu, apa yang kau lakukan di jalan tol tadi sehingga berakhir di rumah sakit ini? Apakah kau mabuk?!"

Ravi mengeryit.

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya terlalu buru-buru ingin cepat sampai jadi kurang hati-hati." saat itulah Jaehwan bergerak membuka mata, "Ah, sayang… sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaehwan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu mendapati wajah Ravi ada di dekatnya, airmata mengalir di pipinya, tangannya bergetar ketika terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Ravi, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa betul-betul Ravi yang ada di depannya.

Dengan lembut Ravi meraih tangan Jaehwan dan mengecupnya, "Aku ada di sini, aku baik-baik saja." gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Jaehwan membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Ravi, merasakan kulit Ravi yang panas, mensyukuri bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Tadi rasanya seperti mau mati saja ketika mengetahui bahwa Ravi kecelakaan, pikiran- pikiran buruk melandanya, membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak, membuatnya hampir menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Ravi lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan lelaki itu masih ada, hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini, biarpun Jaehwan tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Pikiran bahwa Ravi bisa saja meninggal dan tidak ada di dunia ini hampir membuatnya ingin menyusul saja. Karena itulah tadi ketika melihat Ravi masih hidup meskipun terluka membuatnya lega luar biasa sehingga pingsan. Jaehwan merasakan dadanya sesak ketika menyadari, bahwa cinta barunya, cintanya yang tidak diduga, cinta yang bertumbuh tanpa disadari karena kebersamaan mereka yang tidak direncanakan itu ternyata sudah mencapai tingkat intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi," suara Jaehwan bergetar ketika mencoba berbicara serius kepada Ravi, "Jangan pernah ulangi lagi melakukan seperti ini kepadaku."

Ravi meraih kedua tangan Jaehwan dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut, "Aku berjanji," jawabnya penuh perasaan, "Sekarang tidurlah sayang, aku ada di sini."

Dengan lembut Ravi mengusap dahi Jaehwan yang panas, membuat pikiran Jaehwan melayang, dia merasa lelah sekali, tubuhnya, jiwanya dan raganya. Tubuhnya sakit dan lunglai sedang jiwanya kelelahan menahan perasaan. Usapan tangan Ravi di dahinya membuatnya dipenuhi kelegaan luar biasa, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa damai tidak terkira sehingga Jaehwan akhirnya terlelap lagi.

"Kemari, lukamu harus dibalut." Victoria mencoba menarik perhatian Ravi, lelaki itu menatap Jaehwan dengan serius, memastikan bahwa Jaehwan sudah tidur, lalu menurut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Victoria lebih mudah membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya.

Saat itulah Ravi menyadari kehadiran Hyunsik, yang hanya diam saja menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa berkata-kata. Mata Ravi berkilat-kilat.

"Aku mencintainya." gumamnya terus terang, membuat Victoria tersedak dan saat itulah dia juga baru menyadari kehadiran Hyunsik.

Hyunsik hanya terdiam, menatap Jaehwan yang tertidur pulas dengan sedih, "Aku tahu." gumamnya pelan.

Ravi mengangkat dagunya, mengernyit ketika perban itu membebat kencang lukanya.

"Dan dia juga mencintaiku, tetapi dia memilihmu." sambungnya getir.

Hyunsik menghela nafas, "Itupun aku juga tahu."

"Sudah selesai." Victoria menyela cepat, lalu menepuk pundak Ravi, "Berbaringlah dulu di ranjang sebelah," Victoria mengedikkan bahu ke ranjang di sebelah ranjang yang dipakai Jaehwan yang masih kosong. "Kau harus berbaring, kepalamu terbentur dan jika kau tidak segera berbaring kau akan mengalami vertigo." sambungnya tegas ketika melihat Ravi akan membantah.

Semula Ravi akan membantah, dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Hyunsik, menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi Victoria benar, rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya, pusing dan nyeri di bahu dan kepalanya. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang disuntikkan dokter jaga tadipun mulai bereaksi, membuatnya merasa lemas dan lunglai. Akhirnya Ravi mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke ranjang kosong itu.

"Kita belum selesai bicara." gumamnya pada Hyunsik, mulai menguap.

"Nanti saja." sela Victoria mengernyit, lalu meraih kursi roda Hyunsik dan mendorongnya keluar, "Ayo Hyunsik, kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat." bisiknya lembut dan mendorong mereka keluar dari ruangan perawatan itu.

Victoria mendorong Hyunsik sampai di ruang tunggu yang tenang dan sepi, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Hyunsik. Suasana hening, dan Hyunsik hanya termenung tidak berkata-kata sampai lama. Victoria menunggu, menunggu sepatah pertanyaan dari Hyunsik sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang setelah menunggu sekian lama.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?", gumam Hyunsik serak, dia tetap bertanya meskipun kebenaran itu sudah menyeruak dalam kesadarannya, membuat dadanya sesak.

Victoria menghela napas mendengarnya, "Ceritanya panjang..."

"Aku punya banyak waktu", sela Hyunsik tak sabar, "Jelaskan semuanya"

"Jaehwan tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu kau tahu," gumam Victoria sedih, "Dia selalu berusaha setia kepadamu."

"Kau bicara begitu padahal jelas-jelas di depan mataku tadi dia jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada lelaki lain?" gumamnya getir.

"Kau tahu, Jaehwan putus asa ketika dia akhirnya berhubungan dengan Ravi... biaya operasimu... operasi ginjalmu—dokter mengultimatum kau harus segera dioperasi ginjal untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu—sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta, sementara seluruh harta Jaehwan sudah habis, dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar di perusahaan... jadi... jadi Jaehwan memutuskan menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya kepada Ravi."

"Oh Tuhan!"

Wajah Hyunsik pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi semua ini bermula dari dirinya? Semua kegilaan tak diduga ini bermula dari keinginan Jaehwan menyelamatkan nyawanya? Menjual keperawanannya! Oh Tuhan, Hyunsik tidak pernah peduli apakah Jaehwan masih suci atau tidak, baginya Jaehwannya adalah Jaehwan yang sama. Tapi... Mengetahui bahwa Jaehwan melakukan itu demi dirinya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya Jaehwan menyerahkan hati pada lelaki lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dan Ravi, atasan Jaehwan itu pasti laki-laki brengsek karena mau mengambil manfaat dari gadis lemah yang sedang kesulitan." desis Hyunsik marah.

Victoria menggeleng.

"Tidak seperti itu Hyunsik, Ravi sangat kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia mau. Tapi sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Jaehwan, menurutku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Ravi mencintai Jaehwan tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya, karena itu mungkin Ravi menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Jaehwan adalah menerima tawarannya."

Hyunsik mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Victoria, hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa sekarang dia menjadi penghalang antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Kenapa Jaehwan tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" rintihnya dalam geraman penuh kesakitan, "Mungkin lebih baik aku dibiarkan mati saja sehingga aku tidak menghalangi kebahagiannya..."

Victoria menyentuh pundak Hyunsik lembut.

"Jangan pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu," selanya tegas, "Jaehwan mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dia berjuang mati-matian demi kehidupanmu, jangan pernah menghancurkan hatinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan padaku, tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan Ravi kepadaku ketika mengatakan bahwa Jaehwan lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya tadi begitu penuh penghinaan dan kemarahan, seolah lebih baik aku tahu diri dan menyingkir saja."

"Ravi memang seperti itu, dia marah karena Jaehwan memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi Ravi mencintai Jaehwan, karena itu dia menghormati keputusan Jaehwan."

"Lelaki itu, apakah benar dia mencintai Jaehwan? Dia terlalu berkuasa, terlalu mendominasi, terlalu arogan… aku takut dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hanya ingin memuaskan arogansinya untuk memiliki Jaehwan..."

Victoria menggeleng lagi.

"Ravi yang dulu memang seperti itu, tapi ketika bersama Jaehwan, gadis itu dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubahnya. Ravi benar-benar mencintai Jaehwan, aku mengenal Ravi sejak dulu kau tahu, dan dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, begitu mencintai seorang perempuan, begitu tergila gila hingga hampir dikatakan bisa gila karenanya."

Hyunsik menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku yang melepaskan Jaehwan?"

Victoria mengangkat bahunya pedih. "Keputusan ada di tanganmu... Jaehwan sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kamu. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Ravi."

Hyunsik memegang pangkal hidungnya, mengernyit seolah kesakitan, "Aku sangat mencintai Jaehwan." gumamnya perih.

Air mata Victoria mulai menetes melihat kepedihan Hyunsik, pelan dia berjongkok di depan Hyunsik dan memeluk lelaki itu. Hyunsik tidak menolak, dia juga tidak menahan air matanya menetes. Kepedihan itu begitu dalam, kepedihan untuk merelakan diri melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga di tangannya, agar sesuatu paling berharga itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu, kau tak perlu melepaskan Jaehwan kalau kau tak bisa." bisik Victoria lembut, mengusap kepala Hyunsik di bahunya, membiarkan lelaki itu terisak dengan kepedihannya.

Lama Hyunsik menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan isakan tertahan dan keheningan yang dalam, lalu dia mundur, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Victoria, duduk tegak dengan tekad kuat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Jaehwan menderita dengan bertahan bersamaku, tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dalamnya perasaan Jaehwan kepada Ravi tadi, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Ravi."

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Jaehwan masih tertidur di ruang perawatan. Victoria menungguinya. Sementara Ravi yang baru terbangun, dua jam setelah kecelakaan itu berjalan pelan, menuju ruang tunggu, dia sudah mencuci muka dan agak segar, tapi mau tak mau nyeri di kepala dan bahunya membuatnya mengernyit ketika berjalan.

Hyunsik sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda. Menatap ke luar, ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di ruang duduk itu, hujan sedang turun deras di luar membuat suasana ruangan itu begitu suram.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaehwan?" Tanya Hyunsik, menyadari kehadiran Ravi tetapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baik, Victoria Noona sudah mengatur perawatan dan obatnya, sekarang dia masih tertidur." Ravi berdiri, bersandar di tembok dekat Hyunsik, ikut menatap hujan yang mengalir deras di luar yang gelap, hanya menyisakan tetes air yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Ravi mengangguk meski tahu Hyunsik tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya.

Hening sejenak, terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian terdengar Hyunsik menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sangat." jawab Ravi cepat, tulus.

Hyunsik memejamkan mata ketika rasa perih menyengat di dadanya mendengar ketulusan Ravi kepada Jaehwan. Mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencintai Jaehwan dengan intensitas begitu besar kepada Jaehwan ternyata menyakitinya, membuatnya terasa terpuruk dan di kalahkan. Tapi Hyunsik menguatkan hatinya, semua demi Jaehwan, demi kebahagiaan Jaehwannya.

"Apakah kau akan membahagiakannya?"

"Kebahagiaannya akan menjadi tujuan hidupku." gumam Ravi jujur, dia lalu menoleh menatap Hyunsik yang sedang menatapnya, dua laki-laki yang mencintai satu wanita saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku..." Ravi mengehela nafas, "aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencuri Jaehwan darimu, aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai saat terakhir, kau tahu."

Hyunsik mengernyit mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya itu, Victoria belum menceritakan semua ini padanya, mungkin Victoria ingin Hyunsik mendengar sendiri dari mulut Ravi.

"Jaehwan tidak menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menjual diri padamu?"

"Tidak, mungkin semua akan berbeda jika dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal," gumam Ravi penuh penyesalan, "aku memang jahat dan selalu mengambil apa yang kuinginkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, tapi aku tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaan seseorang. Saat itu dia datang padaku, menjual dirinya padaku... kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu?" Ravi menatap Hyunsik dengan sedih, "Kupikir dia pelacur penggemar barang- barang mahal yang putus asa membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi hasratnya akan kemewahan."

"Jaehwan tidak seperti itu." geram Hyunsik marah.

"Ya, dia tidak seperti itu," Ravi setuju, "Tapi waktu itu apa yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki seperti aku? Lelaki dengan kekayaan yang selalu mendapatkan wanita karena uang? Aku memang salah waktu itu, aku menginginkan Jaehwan dan aku punya uang yang diinginkannya, jadi kuterima tawarannya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau menganggap dia pelacur murahan." Hyunsik merenung.

Sekali lagi Ravi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, bahkan aku mulai tidak peduli kalau ternyata memang hanya menginginkan uangku, aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa, toh aku punya uang banyak, tidak apa-apa selama dia ada di sisiku." Ravi menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu pada akhirnya menghantamku... Bahwa dia melakukan semua ini demi cintanya kepadamu."

Hyunsik memejamkan matanya.

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Dia tetap mencintaimu," Ravi tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Jaehwan, "hatinya selalu dipenuhi cinta tanpa pandang bulu, mungkin karena itulah dia berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang gelap."

Hyunsik menganggukkan kepala, ikut tersenyum ketika membayangkan Jaehwan. "Yah... Meskipun begitu, hatinya sudah kau miliki," Hyunsik menghela nafas, "Aku akan melepaskan Jaehwan."

"Kau pikir dia akan mau?" sela Ravi sedih, "Dia sudah memutuskan akan menjagamu, dia tidak akan mau."

"Dia pasti mau, aku sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya, aku tidak perlu dijaga, terapi ini berhasil dan Victoria meyakinkan kalau aku rutin melakukannya, dalam waktu empat bulan aku sudah akan bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan karirku sebagai pengacara setelahnya, mungkin butuh waktu lama dan aku harus belajar lagi, tapi kurasa aku bisa melangkah dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Ravi menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin kalau Hyunsik pasti mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku." gumamnya tulus.

"Kenapa?", Hyunsik mengernyit menatap Ravi ingin tahu.

"Karena sudah mengalihkan hati Jaehwan darimu."

Hyunsik tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus, "Seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu, kau menjaganya selama aku tidak bisa ada untuk menjaganya."

Ravi terdiam, Hyunsik juga terdiam lama. Lalu Ravi mengaku, "Kau mungkin ingin memukulku, bahkan membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya padamu..."

"Tentang apa?" mau tak mau Hyunsik merasakan ingin tahu ketika mendengar nada misterius di suara Ravi.

Sesaat Ravi tampak kesulitan berbicara, "Aku... aku punya rencana jahat untuk merebut Jaehwan darimu, aku pikir kalau Jaehwan tidak mau memilihku, aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

"Rencana jahat apa?" sela Hyunsik, langsung waspada.

Ravi tertawa getir, "Bukan... rencana ini tidak menyakiti siapapun... kau tahu... Aku ingin sengaja membuat Jaehwan hamil... agar mau tak mau dia menjadi milikku."

Sejenak Hyunsik terdiam, pengakuan Ravi ini mau tak mau menyulut kemarahannya. Menyadari bahwa Ravi memanipulasi kepolosan Jaehwannya.

"Dasar Brengsek." geram Hyunsik pelan. Ravi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya memang, aku brengsek. aku putus asa, setengah gila untuk memiliki Jaehwan, aku minta maaf."

"Menurutmu apakah rencana jahatmu itu sudah berhasil?" Tanya Hyunsik kemudian, tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan kondisi sakit Jaehwan.

Ravi mengangguk, menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan Hyunsik, tapi mau tak mau Hyunsik melihat sorot bahagia yang menyala-nyala di mata Ravi. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, lelaki ini sungguh mencintai Jaehwan, putusnya dalam hati, mungkin lebih dalam dari cintanya sendiri kepada Jaehwan...

"Victoria Noona tadi sore menghubungiku, memberitahu kondisi Jaehwan, dan entah kenapa aku tahu. Aku tahu bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan test, aku tahu begitu saja."

"Dan karena itu kau kecelakaan, kau dalam perjalanan menemui Jaehwan?"

Ravi tersenyum, tidak berkata-kata, tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lelaki bodoh." gumam Hyunsik getir.

Dan Ravi tertawa mendengarnya. "Memang," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hyunsik., "Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

Hyunsik menyambut jabatannya dengan hangat.

"Aku melakukannya demi Jaehwan, bukan demi kamu, jadi ingat saja, kapanpun kau berani-beraninya membuat Jaehwan tidak bahagia, kau akan mendapati dirimu berhadapan denganku."

Ravi tersenyum mempererat jabatan tangannya, "Aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah berhadapan denganku."

 **~To Be Continued~**

Ada yang review bilang sudah pernah baca novel aslinya, good! Kita suka novel yang sama, high five~! ^^

Oh, anyway sweetheart, judul aslinya adalah 'A Romantic Story About Serena' not 'Selena'. ^^

And, nope. Ravi nggak mati, nggak amnesia juga. Ravi sehat, bahkan berhasil menambah anggota keluarga. ^^

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	20. Chapter 20

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **~ Chapter 20 ~**

Ketika Jaehwan membuka matanya, dia mendapati Hyunsik duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Menatapnya dalam senyum.

Jaehwan langsung sadar bahwa karena kepanikannya tadi dia melupakan keberadaan Hyunsik. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dipikirkan Hyunsik ketika menyaksikan semuanya tadi? Pikiran itu membuatnya panik dan hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, tapi Hyunsik menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tetap berbaring." gumamnya lembut.

Jaehwan menurut membaringkan tubuhnya, tetapi menatap Hyunsik dengan kepanikan mendalam.

"Hyunsik aku..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya Jaehwan, dan aku mengerti."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Jaehwan pucat pasi.

"Tahu apa? Mereka mengatakan apa padamu?" bisiknya lemah.

"Semuanya, tentang dirimu dan Ravi, dan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada..."

"Sttttt," Hyunsik menghentikan kata-kata Jaehwan, "Tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi Jaehwan, aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau begitu menyayangiku sehingga mau berkorban untukku, tubuhmu kau korbankan," Hyunsik menghela nafasnya pedih, "Dan sekarang, bahkan jiwa dan kebahagiaanmu mau kau korbankan juga untukku?"

Mata Jaehwan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak merasa mengorbankan apapun Hyunsik, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku..."

Dengan lembut Hyunsik meraih tangan Jaehwan dan menggenggamnya.

"Ya aku yakin, kau sangat mencintaiku, aku percaya itu," dengan lembut Hyunsik menoleh ke arah pintu, "Dia ada di luar, menunggu waktu untuk menemuimu, aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan yakin bahwa cintanya padamu begitu besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku padamu." desah Hyunsik getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." air mata mulai menetes di pipi Jaehwan, dan Hyunsik mengapusnya dengan lembut.

"Itu kenyataannya, dia begitu mencintaimu sehingga mau mengambil resiko apapun agar kau bahagia, dan dia rela dibenci olehmu agar kau bahagia," Hyunsik tersenyum lembut, "Terus terang aku mengaguminya dan aku merasa tenang kalau dia yang menjagamu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Jaehwan mulai merasa dirinya seperti kaset yang rusak, mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama.

"Aku harus mengatakannya." gumam Hyunsik sedikit geli dengan kata-kata Jaehwan. Yah, dia ternyata bisa bahagia juga menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Jaehwan, kebebasan yang akan di berikan pada Jaehwan akan membawa perempuan yang dicintainya itu kepada kebahagiaan, dan Hyunsik merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia pada akhirnya merelakan Jaehwan. Semua patah hati dan kesakitannya akan sepadan dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan Jaehwan pada akhirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertanya kepadamu, Jaehwan, apakah kau mencintai Ravi?"

Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan secara langsung tanpa diduga itu membuat Jaehwan tertegun. "Hyunsik... aku..."

"Tanyakan kepada hatimu Jaehwan," bisik Hyunsik lembut, mendorong Jaehwan agar mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya, kau hanya perlu mengakuinya kepadaku."

Di luar, Ravi yang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk mendengar semuanya, jantungnya berdetak keras, penuh antisipasi, ikut menanti jawaban Jaehwan.

Kumohon katakan Ya, bisik Ravi dalam hati, menjeritkan permohonannya dalam diam, kumohon katakan Ya , kau mencintaiku Jaehwan.

Di dalam ruangan Jaehwan tertegun, menatap Hyunsik, menatap ketulusan yang ada di sana. Tidak apa-apakah kalau dia mengakuinya? Tidak apa-apakah kalau Hyunsik akhirnya mendengarnya?

Jaehwan menarik napas dalam dalam, menahankan debar jantungnya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Ya Hyunsik," gumamnya lembut setengah berbisik, "Ya, aku mencintai Ravi, aku sangat mencintainya." air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

Hyunsik mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, sedikit melirik ke pintu, menyadari kehadiran Ravi di sana. Kau dengar itu Ravi? Gumamnya dalam hati, Permataku ini mencintaimu, dia sangat berharga dan dia mencintaimu, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya...

Di luar Ravi memejamkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Jaehwan itu, dia dipenuhi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Jaehwan hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, Ravi harus selalu mengukur-ukur, menebak-nebak dari mata dan tindakan Jaehwan. Dan mendengar sendiri kalimat itu dari bibir Jaehwan, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri aliran kebahagiaan.

"Dia pasti akan menjagamu Jaehwan, kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku lagi, aku sudah tidak perlu dijaga."

"Tapi, Hyunsik..."

Hyunsik tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Dokter Victoria mengajakku ke Jerman. Disana dia punya kenalan spesialis tulang dan saraf yang sangat ahli, yang bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat, dan kupikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu."

Jaehwan membelalakkan matanya, pucat pasi. "Hyunsik… Kau akan pergi?"

Hyunsik menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, aku akan menyembuhkan diri dan memulai karirku, masih ada harapan dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau sudah memberiku contoh dengan berjuang untukku tanpa putus asa padahal kemungkinan aku terbangun dari koma sangat kecil, jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha berjuang."

Jaehwan tertegun, kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kalimat Hyunsik. Dia hanya punya satu hal untuk diungkapkan, kata maaf, maaf karena aku mencintai orang lain, maaf karena aku mengkhianati cintamu, maaf karena aku membiarkan hatiku dimiliki orang lain.

Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Hyunsik mencegahnya dengan menaruh jemarinya di bibir Jaehwan.

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku tahu kau akan meminta maaf," Hyunsik tersenyum simpul, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku, bahkan kau malah berniat mengorbankan hati dan perasaanmu demi aku. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu."

Dengan lembut Hyunsik melepaskan cincin emas pertunangan di tangannya, dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Jaehwan.

"Aku melepaskanmu, Jaehwan, tunanganku yang berharga. Terimakasih untuk cinta yang pernah kita bagi bersama. Terimakasih untuk semua perjuangan yang telah kau korbankan untukku, Terimakasih karena pernah mencintaiku," dengan lembut Hyunsik mengecup jemari Jaehwan yang terpaku, "sekarang kau bebas, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Air mata mengalir deras makin tak terbendung di mata Jaehwan. Hatinya penuh sesak, campur aduk antara penyesalan dan kelegaan luar biasa, akhirnya dengan pelan Jaehwan duduk lalu memeluk Hyunsik erat-erat. Berbagi tangis bersamanya.

"Terimakasih Hyunsik, aku mencintaimu." isak Jaehwan pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." suara Hyunsik bergetar oleh air mata yang mulai datang.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, dokter dan perawat serta Victoria hilir mudik di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Jaehwan merasa sudah baikan, hanya sedikit mual dan demamnya sudah turun, tapi entah kenapa Victoria bersikeras agar dia tetap di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Jaehwan mulai bertanya-tanya.

Hyunsik sudah berpamitan tadi, diantar oleh dokter Victoria, mengatakan akan mempersiapkan kepergian mereka ke Jerman, kemungkinan dua minggu lagi. Dan saat Jaehwan sendirian, pikirannya melayang. Dimana Ravi? Apakah dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana kondisinya? Kenapa Ravi tidak menemuinya? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya terlelap lagi.

Ketika bangun hari sudah sore, suasana kamar tampak remang-remang karena lagi-lagi hujan turun di luar membuat langit kelihatan gelap, Jaehwan menatap hujan di jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah enakan?" suara itu terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba sehingga Jaehwan terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Ravi duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. Lelaki itu begitu diam, Jaehwan mengernyit, pantas dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," Ravi tersenyum samar, lalu menyentuh dahi Jaehwan, "sudah tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah. Kau masih memuntahkan makananmu?"

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku... Aku sudah bisa menelan sup panas dari rumah sakit tadi." Ravi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Hyunsik, Jaehwan," Ravi segera berseru ketika melihat Jaehwan akan menyela kata-katanya, "apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku sudah mendapat kesempatan ini jadi tidak akan kusia-siakan, kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh menolakku atau melepaskan diri dariku." suara Ravi tegas dan penuh ancaman, matanya menyala-nyala.

Dalam hati Jaehwan merasa geli, ini Ravi nya yang biasa. Tidak berubah meski mencintainya, tetap saja arogan dan terbiasa mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan mengancam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini Ravi yang sama yang dicintainya.

"Ya Ravi." jawabnya dalam senyum.

Jawaban sederhana itu membuat Ravi yang begitu tegang karena antisipasi penolakan yang mungkin dilakukan Jaehwan, terpana.

"Apa?" Ravi bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Jaehwan tersenyum lembut, otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Ravi yang berkerut bingung, mengelusnya lembut, menghilangkan kerut yang ada di sana.

"Ya Ravi, aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu."

Ravi seolah kesulitan mencerna jawaban sederhana Jaehwan, tetapi ketika dia bisa memahaminya, seketika itu juga Ravi merengkuh Jaehwan, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Demi Tuhan... Aku sepertinya masih butuh berkali-kali diyakinkan olehmu," bisiknya serak di rambut Jaehwan, "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dengan mata lebarmu yang selalu tersenyum, dengan kelembutanmu, kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mencintaiku."

Jaehwan membalas pelukan Ravi dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan lagi," Ravi mengerang, memejamkan matanya, mengetatkan pelukannya, "aku butuh diyakinkan."

"Aku mencintaimu." ulang Jaehwan patuh.

Ravi melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Jaehwan lembut, kemudian meraih tangannya, mengernyit ketika melihat Jaehwan masih memakai cincin dari Hyunsik, bersebelahan dengan cincin darinya.

Dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan Jaehwan, disentuhnya cincin Hyunsik disana. "Boleh aku melepaskannya?"

Ravi tetap akan melepaskannya meskipun Jaehwan menggeleng, Jaehwan tahu itu. Tapi Jaehwan menghargai Ravi yang menyempatkan diri bertanya kepadanya.

Dengan lembut ia mengangguk.

Hati-hati Ravi melepaskan cincin pertunangan Jaehwan dengan Hyunsik, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu dikecupnya jemari Jaehwan yang memakai cincin pemberiannya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, segera."

Sekali lagi Jaehwan tersenyum, lamaran khas ala Ravi. Bukannya bertanya

'maukah kau menikah denganku?' lelaki ini malah menyatakan keinginannya dengan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan. Tiba-tiba Jaehwan mengerutkan keningnya mencerna kalimat Ravi.

"Kenapa harus segera?"

Dan entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu membuat pipi Ravi memerah. Jaehwan jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau... Eh, mungkin kau tidak menyadari perubahan tubuhmu..." Ravi tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kebenaran itu, "Kau... Sedang mengandung anakku"

Kata-kata itu membuat Jaehwan ternganga, itu adalah kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Ravi sangat hati-hati kalau bercinta dengannya. Bahkan dalam kondisi berhasratpun dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pelindung, jadi Jaehwan tak mungkin hamil. Karena itulah meskipun tubuh Jaehwan menunjukkan gejala seperti perempuan hamil, tidak datang bulan, mual, kram di perut dan sebagainya, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya kalau dia sedang mengandung.

Kemudian kesadaran itu melintas di benaknya, Jaehwan tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Ravi menginginkannya, Jaehwan tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Ravi sengaja...

"Kau selalu menggunakan pelindung," gumam Jaehwan menatap Ravi dengan waspada, "Malam itu kau tidak memakainya."

Pipi Ravi agak memerah tapi dia menatap mata Jaehwan tanpa penyesalan. "Aku memang sengaja, semua yang terjadi malam itu memang sudah kurencanakan," dengan angkuh Ravi mengangkat dagunya, "aku ingin kau memilihku."

Pipi Jaehwan memucat sedikit marah.

"Kau berencana menjebakku dengan kehamilan?"

Ravi menggenggam tangan Jaehwan erat-erat memejamkan matanya penuh kepedihan.

"Aku memang brengsek dan licik, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku hampir gila putus asa ingin memilikimu, aku mencintaimu dan menderita karenanya, aku bersedia minta maaf kalau kau menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah membuatmu hamil..."

Kata-kata itu, yang diungkapkan dengan sepenuh hari, melelehkan kemarahan Jaehwan, dengan lembut diraihnya kepala Ravi dan dipeluknya. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam.

"Karena itu kau mencium perutku." gumam Jaehwan, teringat keanehan perilaku Ravi saat itu.

"Ya," Ravi tersenyum bangga, "saat itu aku yakin dia sedang terbentuk, aku memerintahkannya supaya tumbuh sehat agar aku bisa memiliki Eomma nya," Ravi mengangkat bahu, "aku konyol sekali ya."

Jaehwan tertawa mendengarnya, sisi santai Ravi yang jarang diperlihatkannya ini juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, dia benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini, dengan segala arogansinya, dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya, sekaligus dengan segala kasih sayangnya yang Jaehwan tahu, melimpah untuknya.

Dengan lembut Jaehwan mengelus perutnya, menyadari bahwa buah cinta mereka sedang bertumbuh di perutnya, semakin lama semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya nanti akan terlahir ke dunia.

Mata Ravi mengikuti gerakan Jaehwan. Lalu tangannya mengikuti Jaehwan, mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di sana." gumam Ravi setengah berbisik.

"Ya." Jaehwan berbisik juga.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mulai menendang-nendang." dahi Ravi berkerut, mengingat isi buku-buku referensi kehamilan yang mulai dibacanya.

Jaehwan, mengangguk, tersenyum simpul. "Pasti, seperti pemain sepakbola."

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti CEO handal." dahi Ravi tetap berkerut. Jaehwan terkekeh.

"Ya, seperti CEO handal," suara Jaehwan berubah seperti bisikan, "Seperti Appa nya."

Mereka bertatapan, mata Jaehwan berkaca-kaca, mata Ravi berkilauan penuh perasaan. Diantara tatapan mereka terjalin setiap impian orang tua tentang anaknya di masa depan.

Lalu Ravi mengecup dahi Jaehwan.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku," bisiknya serak penuh perasaan, "Terimakasih sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terimakasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku." lalu dia meraih dagu Jaehwan dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang dengan segera berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah.

Lama kemudian Ravi baru mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan bibir Jaehwan yang panas dan basah, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh gairah, tetapi dia menahan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, mengusap rambut Jaehwan dengan lembut.

"Nanti, setelah kau sehat," janjinya penuh arti, membuat pipi Jaehwan memerah, lalu memeluk Jaehwan lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Jaehwan, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu serta anak-anak kita nanti bahagia, kau boleh pegang janjiku itu."

Jaehwan tersenyum mendengar tekad kuat dalam suara Ravi. "Aku tahu Ravi, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka tetap berpelukan, dipenuhi perasaan cinta yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebersamaan mereka, Jaehwan dengan Ravinya yang akhirnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk termiliki satu sama lain. Yang pada akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

 **~ THE... END? ~**


	21. Epilog

**A Romantic Story About Jaehwan**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **Casts:**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **B1A4 Baro**

 **B1A4 Sandeul (GS)**

 **I (Cha Yoonji, B1A4 Baro sister)**

 **F(x) Victoria**

 **Kwon Sohyun (former member of 4minute)**

 **~ Epilog ~**

Jaehwan mulai larut dalam kantuknya ketika suara berderap terdengar di lorong kamar rumah sakit itu. Matanya terbuka, bersamaan dengan sosok Ravi, acak-acakan dengan rambut berantakan, dasi dilonggarkan seadanya dan mata yang menatap tajam. Setengah panik.

Dengan menahan geli, Jaehwan menatap Ravi yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempat Jaehwan berbaring. Ketika pada akhirnya mata mereka bertatapan, seulas senyum tampak di mata mereka. Senyum yang sama yang selalu mereka bagi ketika mereka bertatapan, bahkan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Aku pikir aku terlambat." Ravi mengusapkan jemari di rambutnya yang berantakan, "Mereka menelepon kantor dan bilang kau di bawa ke rumah sakit karena sudah kontraksi, aku tadi ke sekolah Baro dulu baru kesini"

Jaehwan tersenyum, menatap perutnya yang membuncit. "Belum Ravi, kata dokter aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

Ravi mendesah melangkah masuk, dan duduk di tepi ranjang, digenggamnya tangan Jaehwan penuh kasih, "Aku panik," matanya menatap Jaehwan cemas, "Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Apakah kau sakit? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

Jaehwan mengangguk sambil membalas remasan jemari Ravi, kemudian seperti menyadari sesuatu, tatapannya melirik ke belakang punggung Ravi, "Dimana Baro?"

Dengan senyum dikulum, Ravi ikut menoleh ke arah pintu, "Tertahan di pintu seperti biasanya, suster-suster sibuk mengagumi dan merubunginya, dan meskipun masih kecil sepertinya dia menikmati banyaknya perhatian dari perempuan-perempuan itu," Alis Ravi tampak berkerut bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sehingga Jaehwan terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin karena dia putra Kim Ravi, seorang playboy sejati." canda Jaehwan sambil menahan tawa.

Jaehwan menatap suaminya dengan penuh perasaan sayang. Selama lima tahun perkawinan mereka, cintanya kepada suaminya semakin dan semakin dalam, oh… Ravi memang tidak berubah, dia masih lelaki yang sama, yang arogan dan keras kepala dengan mata coklatnya menyala ketika marah, tetapi lelaki itu sekaligus berubah menjadi lembut dan... Banyak tertawa. Pada awal mulanya Ravi masih membatasi diri, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi batasan di antara mereka. Ravi ternyata bisa menjadi suami yang begitu penyayang dan lembut, membuat Jaehwan merasa menjadi istri yang luar biasa bahagia dan dicintai.

Mendengar perkataan Jaehwan, Ravi cemberut meskipun ada senyum menari-nari di matanya, dikecupnya jemari Jaehwan lalu matanya mendongak, menatap nakal, "Playboy sejati yang akhirnya tunduk di bawah kuasa nyonya Kim Jaehwan yang mempesona." godanya setengah berbisik.

Pipi Jaehwan memerah, dalam kondisi hamil sembilan bulan, dia tampak cantik dan berisi, apalagi dengan pipi merona yg begitu menggoda.

Tatapan Ravi meredup penuh arti, "Dan sekarang nyonya Kim yang cantik, mengingat sudah cukup lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, maukah kau setidaknya memberikan kecupan dibibir suamimu yang merana ini?" tambahnya nakal.

Pipi Jaehwan makin terasa panas oleh godaan Ravi, dan rupanya itu , membuat Ravi gemas, dengan lembut disentuhnya dagu Jaehwan, di dekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir ranum Jaehwan yang sedikit membuka, menanti. Napasnya mulai terengah, ah... Betapa manisnya ciuman ini... Ravi sangat rindu merasakan bibir mereka berpadu dalam tautan panas yang...

Suara berdehem keras membuat bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan menjauh seketika. Ravi mengumpat pelan, sedangkan Jaehwan menoleh dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke arah pintu.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu," gumam suster Sandeul dengan senyuman lebar tanpa rasa bersalah, "Tetapi bocah kecil yang kalian lepaskan ini membuat para perawat sibuk merubunginya dan lupa pada pekerjaannya."

Dalam gendongan suster Sandeul, tampak Kim Baro, putra pertama Ravi dan Jaehwan yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Bocah lelaki itu sudah mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya, dengan rambut cokelat berkilau, mata coklat yang tajam dan struktur wajah aristrokrat yang diwarisi turun temurun oleh setiap keturunan keluarga Ravi, sudah pasti di tahun-tahun mendatang dia akan memikat hati banyak wanita.

Baro meluncur turun dari gendongan suster Sandeul begitu melihat Jaehwan, lalu berlari ke arah ranjang.

Ravi langsung mengangkat Baro dan meletakkannya ke pangkuannya, bocah kecil itu tampak begitu pas dalam pelukan ayahnya, "Lihat eomma yang aku bawa," seru Baro memamerkan barang bawaannya.

Jaehwan mengernyit melihat barang-barang yang dibawa oleh Baro, ada sekantong permen, cokelat, berbagai kembang gula dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya, dan senyumnya muncul, "Darimana kau mendapatkannya sayang?"

"Dari suster-suster yang berlomba-lomba memberikannya hadiah," suster Sandeul mendekat dan tersenyum pada Jaehwan, lalu menatap serius pada Ravi, "Kau benar-benar harus menjaga bocah kecil ini Ravi, dia benar-benar menimbulkan keributan di divisiku tadi," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu matanya menatap serius ke arah Jaehwan, "Bagaimana kondisimu sayang? Apakah kau dan putri kecil di dalam perutmu baik-baik saja?"

Jaehwan mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya, diikuti tatapan lembut Ravi, "Dokter bilang tinggal tunggu... Sudah pembukaan empat, biasanya kontraksi makin cepat..." wajah Jaehwan tiba-tiba mengerut, "Tapi perutku terasa sakit..." Jaehwan memegang perutnya.

Wajah Ravi langsung pucat pasi, "Jaehwan? Jaehwan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suster Sandeul langsung bergerak sigap keluar, memanggil dokter supaya datang ke ruangan,

"Sepertinya aku kontraksi lagi…" Jaehwan menatap Ravi panik, "Sepertinya si kecil tak mau menunggu lebih lama..."

"Tahan ya sayang," kali ini wajah Ravi benar-benar pucat sehingga mau tak mau meskipun menahan nyeri kontraksi di perutnya, Jaehwan tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malahan tertawa?!" Ravi mengerutkan keningnya setengah membentak, tetapi kemudian ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaehwan, lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gugup, "Maafkan aku... aku terlalu berlebihan ya?"

"Dari ekspresi kalian, kupikir Ravi lah yang akan melahirkan, bukan Jaehwan." suster Sandeul terkekeh ketika masuk bersama dokter dan beberapa perawat, menyiapkan Jaehwan untuk dibawa ke ruangan bersalin. Suster Sandeul menatap Jaehwan dan tersenyum, "Tenang sayang, si kecil yang ini sepertinya ingin cepat keluar."

Jaehwan tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Ravi yang langsung merangkumnya erat dalam jemarinya. Ravi selalu ada. Kapanpun dia membutuhkannya, Ravi selalu ada untuknya. Perasaan Jaehwan menjadi hangat, kenangan akan hari kelahiran Baro, putera pertama mereka menyeruak. Ketika itu dia melahirkan tengah malam, dan lebih cepat tiga minggu dari jadwal yang seharusnya, Ravi mengebut seperti orang gila dan menyumpahi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya ke rumah sakit malam itu, dan mereka sampai tepat waktu. Ketika proses kelahiran Baro pun, Ravi ada di sampingnya, Ketika Jaehwan mengerang Ravi mengerang, seolah ikut merasakan sakit, dan selama proses itu, Ravi menyediakan lengannya yang kuat sebagai pegangan bagi Jaehwan.

Jaehwan meringis lagi ketika rasa nyeri bercampur ketegangan kontraksi menyerangnya lagi, dan makin lama jedanya semakin cepat.

"Mari kita lahirkan putri kecil kita di dunia," bisik Jaehwand alam senyum, menenangkan Ravi.

~ A Romantic Story About Jaehwan ~

Proses kelahiran bayi mungil mereka berlangsung cepat dan lancar, selama proses itu, Ravi terus mendampingi Jaehwan, memberikan semangat dan kekuatan sampai akhir. Dan akhirnya Kim Yoonji, bayi perempuan mungil mereka lahir ke dunia ini. Bayi itu sangat cantik. Bahkan dalam kondisi tertidurpun, dia begitu mempesona bagaikan malaikat. Rambutnya lebat dan berwarna cokelat tua, dengan bibir merah muda yang merona, dengan tubuh yang montok dan sehat khas bayi.

Jaehwan mengecup dahi bayi dalam gendongannya dan menghirup aroma khas bayi dengan bahagia. Gerakannya membuat Yoonji terbangun, bayi kecil itu membuka mata coklatnya, mata yang serupa dengan mata ayahnya. Dan kemudian, memutuskan untuk menangis keras-keras sebagai bentuk protesnya karena diganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Ravi, yang duduk di tepi ranjang terkekeh melihatnya, "Satu lagi keturunan Kim Ravi yang keras kepala," gumamnya geli melihat Yoonji yang menangis sambil mengepalkan kepalanya, memutuskan bahwa dia sudah merasa lapar dan memprotes karena belum disusui.

Jaehwan membalas senyum Ravi, lalu menyusui Yoonji, bayi itu langsung melahap puting Jaehwan dan mengisapnya kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi isapan keras, "Iya, dan putrimu ini sepertinya akan menjadi putri yang tangguh," diusapnya dahi Yoonji dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Seperti eommanya," bisik Ravi lembut, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya, dimana wanita yang dicintainya sedang menyusui anaknya, buah cinta mereka. "Putri tangguh yang berjuang dengan penuh keyakinan, hingga membuatku bertekuk lutut di pelukannya"

Jaehwan tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Ravi dan melanjutkan menyusui Yoonji. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoonji rupanya memutuskan bahwa dia sudah kenyang, dia langsung tertidur dan melepaskan puting ibunya, tampak begitu damai dalam pelukan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mengamati Ravi yang menatapnya penuh sayang, lalu mengamati Baro, yang tertidur pulas, berbaring meringkuk dipangkuan Ravi, bagaikan miniatur dari sang ayah.

Keluarganya. Jaehwan dulu pernah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, berjuang sendirian atas dasar keyakinannya. Dan Tuhan begitu baik kepadanya, dia memberikan seorang suami yang luar biasa dan dua malaikat kecil yang membahagiakan. Tidak henti-hentinya Jaehwan bersyukur atas semua anugerah ini,

"Oh ya, Hyunsik menitip salam tadi lewat telepon ketika kau masih beristirahat," Ravi tersenyum lembut, "Kata Hyunsik, dengan terapi dari Victoria Noona dan teman ahlinya di sana, dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk sekarang, dan beberapa saat lagi dia pasti sudah bisa berlari. Sembuh sepenuhnya," mata Ravi melembut melihat kebahagiaan di mata Jaehwan yang berkaca-kaca, "Katanya dia akan pulang tiga bulan lagi dan memperkenalkan Kwon Sohyun, perempuan yang dia ceritakan itu, yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya."

Jaehwan mengangguk, "Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sohyun, dia pasti perempuan yang baik, aku bersyukur Hyunsikbisa menemukan kekasih sejatinya."

"Seperti aku yang akhirnya bisa menemukanmu," Ravimenggenggam tangan Jaehwan, "Terimakasih waktu itu sudah memilihku Jaehwan, terimakasih sudah menjadi istriku, mengandung dan melahirkan anak-anakku, terimakasih sudah menjadikanku lelaki paling bahagia di dunia."

Air mata mengalir di pipi Jaehwan, mengenang masa-masa dulu. Segala kesakitan, kelelahan, kebahagiaan bercampur aduk, dan pada akhirnya cintalah yang memenangkan segalanya. Perasaan cinta yang membuncah membuat dadanya terasa penuh sehingga dia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Dengan lembut, meskipun gerakannya terbatasi oleh Baro yang masih lelap dipangkuannya, Ravi mengusap dahi Jaehwan. Lalu merangkum pipi Jaehwan di kedua tangannya, "Aku mencintaimu Jaehwanku."

Jaehwan mengangguk dan mengecup jemari Ravi, "Aku juga mencintaimu Raviku."

Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya, dan mengecup bibir Jaehwan, mulanya adalah ciuman yang lembut, tetapi kemudian menjadi bergairah, bibir Ravi menikmati bibir Jaehwan, mencecap rasanya dan menghirupnya, lidahnya menelusuri bibir lembut Jaehwan dan kemudian berpadu dengan lidah Jaehwan.

Geliat Baro dalam tidurnya di pangkuan Ravi membuat bibir mereka terlepas, Ravi memandang Jaehwan lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Dua anak manusia itu berpelukan, dengan buah cinta yang terlelap di antara mereka. Dua anak manusia yang pada akhirnya berpadu, dalam suatu ikatan perkawinan yang luar biasa indahnya. Penuh kebahagiaan.

 **~ Real End ^^ ~**

Akhirnyaaaaa~~~~~

FF yang satu ini juga selesai~ :D

Maaf ya bukan sequel, tapi epilog. Dan gaada adegan jaehwan lagi ngidam :D

Awalnya ff ini mau dibikin jadi LeoN, tapi setelah beberapa pertimbangan, dikasiin ke RaKen aja ding~ LeoN nanti di ff lain lagi, hehe.

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, dan berhubung ini sudah selesai, saya mau menyempatkan diri berterimakasih satu-satu kepada kalian yang sudah comment, fav & follow dari awal: **Anak Raken ||** **Bhellaep ||** **BLUEFIRE0805 ||** **ChaKaJja13** **|| Chansoochan ||** **chiiyeoji** **|| Folikel aspal ||** **HMYgrey ||** **hyunri89** **|| IYA || jun jimen || Karina266** ** **|| KarinaTriya**** **Kenyeoki ||** **KIMRARA11 ||** **KuroNaShiro ||** **Lidya Bhuwakul ||** **lvndrbloom** **|| mawarputih ||** **maya han** **|| ranitacheeze ||** **Rarararara || Guests || SilentReaders.**

Kalau misalnya ada yang comment, fav & follow setelah chapter ini juga makasih banget-nget-nget, maaf kalau ada yang nggak kesebut atau mungkin salah ketik namanya yaa~ :* dan nama-nama yang saya sebutkan diatas diurutkan sesuai abjad ^^

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


End file.
